Digimon World Online
by PokeRus
Summary: In 2024 a brand new MMORPG has just been released by the MAGAMI Corporation called Digimon World Online. A young boy by the name of Atsushi has decided to try his hand at becoming the World Champion, but there's more to this game than meets the eye. Updates every Monday.
1. Link One: Start Link

**A/N: Here's another shot at Digimon World 3. Read and review please.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link One**

**Start Link**

_**~Kusanagi City, Japan-Real World~**_

The year was 2024 and MAGAMI, one of the biggest company in all of Japan was just seconds away from a major announcement pertaining to their gaming franchise, they were planning to release a MMORPG called Digimon World Online. Downtown Kusanagi Town was packed to the brim with young children awaiting to become Tamers. The entire street corner was blocked off large balloons depicting Gallantmon and Beezlemon drifting high above like parade floats. One of these children was thirteen year old Atsushi 'Junior' Okamura and he had heard about it through the grapevine. Atsushi had played all the card and videos games, but he jumped for joy when he heard that the Digital World would be open to the public.

Atsushi, had blue eyes, spiky messy brown hair, and wore a backwards facing blue baseball cap with a pair of dark blue rimmed goggles strapped around front. Atsushi wore a short-sleeved white t-shirt, a sleeveless yellow cargo vest covered in many pockets, some white wristbands, blue cargo pants, and a pair of white sneakers.

After a couple of efforts had least than productive it was thought that the Digital World would never be fit for human travel. However, when the MAGAMI Corporation obtain permission from the United Nations (strange for a videogame company) they began cultivating the parallel dimension. Looking around Junior saw cars backed up for miles, the traffic was a nightmare.

With bated breath Atsushi was waiting for his friends Teddy and Ivy to show up on a street corner in the city. Staring impatiently at his watch he was fretting about not having any time to play Digimon Online. Based on his expression apparently Ivy wasn't even supposed to be invited, and to make matters worst neither she nor Teddy got a Login pass ahead of time. Tapping his feet impatiently Junior sighed loudly his friends didn't seem like the type to plan ahead, did they? This greatly annoyed why was he the only one that seemed passionate about playing Digimon Online.

While standing in the incredibly long line, a news flash comes across the gigantic television monitors in front of the center. Apparently S.A.P., the International Police, have found the European headquarters of the A.o.A, a criminal organization, and, together with the army, raided it and arrested the A.o.A.'s leaders. Officials think that the recent internet terrorism that's been going on is connected to the A.o.A. Atsushi recalled hearing that the A.o.A. were known to have done bad things with Digimon. Crazy right? Thinking that a bunch of cyber terrorists would use Digimon to crack through bank's firewalls so they could steal money.

_"Those dudes actually have Digimon and all they think about is stealing money," _Atsushi thought to himself folding his arms. It was unforgivable that those creeps would use Digimon to something so terrible.

At this point Ivy and Teddy had finally appeared running up the street corner in trying to meet up with him, interrupting his reverie. Glaring in their direction Atsushi was more than a bit perturbed at how long it took them. "What took you so long and not to mention the fact that you brought Ivy along for the ride." He was mostly furious about this due to her view of Digimon, it seems. Not even there for five minutes Atsushi and Ivy immediately faced off until Teddy breaks it up and drags them off to the Online Center.

Tajiri 'Teddy' Hanamoto had brown eyes, but he had to wear a pair of blue rimmed glasses because he was incredibly near-sighted. He had short black hair which he capped with a yellow baseball cap. Teddy wore a green t-shirt with the word 'Digimon' written on the front, some blue jeans, and a pair of yellow sneakers. Hanging around his neck like a necklace was his asthma inhaler. Last was Teddy's brown tattered backpack he never went anywhere without it.

Ivy felt like she should not have to explain herself to Atsushi and she shot back at him. "Everybody knows that Digimon World Online is going to be the hottest thing out!"

Annoyed by her presence, Junior folded his arms across his chest mumbling. _"Pfft...Just what you'd expect out of a Gaijin. Blindly following trends."_

Hearing that phrase escape her friend's mouth angered Ivy to no end. Storming over towards him, she stomped on his feet crying. "Don't call me that Atsushi! We've known each other ever since we were five." Unlike Atsushi and Teddy, Ivy wasn't Japanese. She had moved to Kusanagi Town from abroad when we she was just a toddler, her father was stationed at the nearby Magesta Undersea Military Base.

Ivy Bailey had green eyes and possessed fiery red hair that she pulled back into two pigtails. On of her head she wore a pair of yellow rimmed sunglasses. Ivy wore a green halter-top under a blue hooded jacket, a blue mini-skirt, some white thigh highs, and a pair of white sneakers. She also had a pair of her father's dogtags hanging around her neck as a constant reminder of him.

Narrowing his brow Atsushi would not be suckered into feeling sorry for Ivy. "Don't chew my head off army brat. You were the one that said that Digimon was for children."

"Hey...Junior be nice we're here to have fun," Teddy announced tired of their constant bickering. Moving behind Atsushi he began pushing his best friend into the Online Center. "Let's get going have you already decided on what your Partner Digimon?"

"Oh yeah that's right! I can't let Ivy distract me!" grinned Atsushi storming inside the MAGAMI Online Center he was in a rush because he had heard on the net that the inital Digimon World Online system would only be accepting two hundred thousand players from around the world. Such few players meant that spots would be limited and Junior wanted make sure he got one of them.

Stepping inside Atsushi, Ivy, and Teddy this was apparently the kids' first time in the MAGAMI Online Center, because they're both astonished and excited by what they see there. The MAGAMI Online Center was filled with high-tech looking flat screen computer monitors covered in complex DigiCode, numerous animatronic robot maids handing out flyers, and long white tables where some Tamers were filling out registration cards.

Teddy, being the computer buff off the group, started drooling over the Matrix System that could be seen through the backroom being protected by two beefy guards. The Matrix System was the crown jewel of the MAGAMI Corporation no other company had anything like it, it was considered decades ahead of its time. Pointing catching his friend's attention, Teddy exclaimed. "Just look at that Junior. I read online that the Matrix System is capable of digitizing anything and anyone."

Adjusting his glasses Teddy entered full nerd mode. "The Matrix System uses high density microwave transceivers that can determine what the user's looks like before digitizing them. The transceivers not only block every transmission from the brain to the body, but also from the body to the brain; while using it, the player is completely insensate to the physical world."

Didn't all this sound just a bit too dangerous, Ivy could not shake this uneasy feeling. "Wait I'm confused Teddy. I thought our whole body goes into the Digital World, so it's just our minds?"

It all seemed routine to Teddy. Raising a finger he grinned, the computer buff loved explaining things. "Yeah, our bodies will be placed in the Capsule Center while the robot nurses will keep tabs on our vital signs." The look on Ivy's face told him she still wasn't convinced. "Relax it's totally safe. The Matrix System costs billions of dollars to operate and maintain, they wouldn't risk all those lawsuits."

"It better be awesome paying ¥6,070.16 yen a month isn't cheap." Atsushi chimed in.

Tilting his head in Atsushi's direction he continued. "I think that's pretty fair. If you consider all it takes to keep up a system like that you'd expect the price to be at least in the hundreds of dollars a month."

Atsushi's anxiousness to begin playing Digimon Online quickly overcomes his awe of the place. "This is a cool and all, but we came here to become Tamers!" Moving through the packed center he lead the group over to the counter to set up their accounts and they can get with the playing. Slapping his palms against the countertop, he shrieked. "Alright lady sign me up!"

Multiple Rookie Digimon appeared on a screen, but touching his cheek Atsushi was having trouble deciding. Trying to make things move along faster Ivy tells him to just pick a Digimon-type that has a Digimon he likes. Unfortunately, he likes something in ALL of the different Digimon-types, so Ivy then tells him to not pick a Digimon in a Digimon-type he doesn't like. Again, Atsushi has to be difficult, as there are no Digimon he doesn't like. Finally Ivy just tells him to hurry up and choose, since he has nothing to worry about. Still being indecisive Ivy threatened to leave Atsushi behind if he doesn't choose. Selecting the Random key on the device, Atsushi felt it would be best to let fate decide for him. "Fine dangit, Ivy."

Opening up the door leading into the backroom, the aide instructed him. "Now that you have selected a Digimon please follow a maid to the Digimon Online registration system."

Oddly enough Atsushi had no clue what Digimon he selected as it never appeared on the Status Screen. Catching him off the guard, the aide typed away on her computer asking. "Next up what would you like to be your Gamer Tag...You could pick your real name or go by a nickname." Since this was his first step into being a Tamer, young Atsushi selected the name Junior as his Gamer Tag to go by in the Digital World. The Gamer Tag was the rather unimaginative "Junior," but he felt like it was enough to make Tamers all around the world to tremble.

Atsushi was positively giddy with excitement. After he gawked at the room he walked up to the Operator, telling him his online name, and he proceed to enter the Chamber Capsule. Atsushi walked around the white room witnessing multiple Tamers sealed inside white pod with SynchGear strapped on their head. Multiple members of the DWO staff walked around monitoring their status like Teddy had mentioned earlier. It truly looked like a scene out of the Matrix. The SynchGear was a helmet with a smooth, deep blue color. At the back, it had a wire of the same color stretched out of a long pad. It also had a battery and internal memory to store data from the games.

To be honest this was the first time Junior was a bit wary, on second thought just strapping your brain into a machine did not sound that good. _"Um...Is it safe?"_

"Of course!" Showing him over to a pod the operator stated. "Did you know that thirty percent of the SynchGear's weight is from its internal battery?"

All of this was over Atsushi's head, but he decided to put his fears to the side. "Alright dude hook me up!"

* * *

_**~Tamer Union-Digital World~**_

The capsule closed just as Ivy and Teddy arrive in the room. They shouted for him to wait, but the Operator had already placed the SynchGear on his head. The words 'Link Start' flashed across the tinted visor transporting Junior away. After a snazzy FMV where he traveled through the internet, Junior found himself in the Login Room of Asuka City-he finally made it to the Digital World. Asuka City was something from his wildest dreams Junior didn't fathom ever seeing humans and Digimon walking around the same place. To be honest the Tamer Union looked a lot like the Online Center with pretty much the same features, well the active Digimon were new.

Touching a large overgrown fern with his hands, Junior stared at them with disbelief. _"Woah I could actually feel that!" _The SynchGear granted him access to all five of his senses. _"What kind of virtual reality is?" _

Stumbling around in disbelief the Account Clerk welcomed Junior to Asuka Server and told him to retrieve his Digimon data at the lobby. "Please hurry the Game Master will be making an announcement shortly."

"Oh yeah! I get to see my partner!" Junior happily cried running into the lobby where there were two guys standing by the path leading east. There Gamer Tags appeared as he walked pass them he overheard Maniac Phillip talking about how you can fight Card Battles in addition to Digimon Battles. Gamer Takashi seemed more interested in the that the path leads to the Digimon Lab.

Lazy Allen was standing on the far side of the desk and mentioned that the funky thing floating above his head was a satellite. The clerk explained to him that it manages the Tamer's data. The door to the right of the desk lead to the Arena Front Desk. You could register for the Server Champ tournament here, but only if you have your partner Digimon and the four Leader Badges. The door to the left of the desk leads to the Admin Center, which you don't have access to, as you're just a lowly player. For now Junior decided to talk to the nice ladies at the front desk.

Junior stopped at the leftmost counter where he saw a woman typing away on her computer. A Gamer Tag appeared over the woman Tamer Service Jenny. "Ahhh...you must be Junior!" she smiled looking up from her computer.

Startled Junior leapt back exclaiming. "How did you know my name?!"

"Um...You do know that your Gamer Tag is visible," remarked Tamer Service Jenny equally surprised.

Trying his best to play off his embarrassment Junior inquired about his Digimon. Looking back up she asked him if she should call out his partner Digimon. Barely able to contain himself, Junior leaned over the counter screeching. "Yes, please!" Typing away she started downloading information from his satellite. She then told him to stand on the mark on the floor, and Junior walked over there. He was excited as ever.

While Junior was waiting for his Digimon to be downloaded Ivy and Teddy showed up. "There you guys are what took you so long?" Upon further inspection he realized that Ivy was going by Kail in the Digital World, but that Teddy was still known as Teddy. "Kail?! That's a strange name for a girl."

"I think its fine Atsushi! Its a lot better than Junior." Kail snarled folding her arms across her chest.

Eyeing his best friend, Junior was besides himself with disappointment. "And you Teddy really? You can't use your weak real name in here you need something thrilling."

"Uh...I couldn't think of anything," sighed Teddy, but mostly it was due to his admitted laziness.

As they began bickering Tamer Service Jenny managed to download their three Digimon and they materialized pretty much out of nowhere. Junior was visibly happy and introduced himself to the Digimon, who in turn greeted him back. Junior had played every game and seen every anime, but he hadn't seen his partner before it was a Coronamon.

"It's about time you showed up. I felt like I was waiting for you forever," smirked Coronamon, he was an orange bipedal Lion-like Digimon with cat-like blue eyes, a yellow small nose and a tuft of yellow fur on his chest. It was about half the size of Junior. Coronamon had an open flame on the tip of its head, black claws on the ends of its hands and feet, and on his forehead he wore a red gem that wafted with a yellow flame.

Holding out his hand Junior wasn't sure how he should respond to Coronamon. Of course it was his Partner Digimon, but as he stared at the lion he couldn't help but wonder if he was truly real or not. "Um...Let's aim at being the top Tamers buddy!"

"Naturally! Anything less is whack," snickering Coronamon bumping fists with Junior.

"Its amazing isn't Teddy. I can't believe a big company like MAGAMI would even bother with Digimon." questioned Kail. Both she and Teddy wondered why they came up with Digimon World Online.

"Greetings Miss Kail,"smiled Lunamon, bouncing over approaching her master. Lunamon was a pink rabbit-like Digimon with a curly purple cowlick atop her head, long flop white ears covered in purple stripes, purple claws, and her long white fur resembled an evening gown. She possessed round red eyes, yellow crescent moon like markings were on her forehead, chest, and on each arm. Around her neck was a gray crescent moon pendant tied around her with a pink ribbon. Twiddling her thumbs, Lunamon actually appeared quite nervous. "I...I'm not as strong as Coronamon, but I...I'll do my best."

Bending over stroking Lunamon's curly cowlick, Kail warmly accepted her. "That's fine I wouldn't expect anything more."

It was finally Teddy's turn to get accustomed to his Digimon, but Hagurumon just floated there in its own little world. The Gear Digimon never took its eyes off Teddy, but it didn't speak to him either. "..." Hagurumon was a yellow gear-like Digimon with a black face and soulless red eyes. A crack was around its left eye and two tiny gray steel gears rotated around it.

Sure Teddy's Digimon was a bit bizarre, but he was weird himself. "Er?! It's good meeting you too Hagurumon...I think?"

Next all the children would need were their Digivices, the all Tamers in Digimon World Online were equipped with D-Power. Junior's D-Power was orange with a red center where all the buttons were. Hanging from the top of his Digivice was a yellow strap. Tamer Service then explained its various features to him. "The D-Power can analyze nearly every Digimon that the Tamer's Digimon sees, has a Compass/Radar function which can detect when an aggressive Digimon is nearby, and can display what the Tamer's Digimon is seeing. The D-Power can also heal the Tamer's Digimon. If needed, the D-Power contains a data port on the top that can be accessed by opening a hatch by pressing the up button.

Junior touched the main dial on his D-Power recieving all kinds of information on his partner. _"Coronamon, the Sun Digimon/Rookie: A Beast Digimon whose design is derived from the lion. It was born from the fusion of sun-watching data. It has an innocent personality due to its sense of justice being powerfully sincere. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Kail's D-Power, a white device with a purple center where the buttons were and hanging from the top was a blue strap. Aiming it at Lunamon, she learned. _"Lunamon, the Moon Digimon/Rookie: A Mammal type Digimon which is born from the observation data of the moon. She takes the form of a rabbit; her big ears can hear distant sound. She is cowardly and has a lonely nature, but it is very easy for her to become attached to a person. Attribute: Data."_

Teddy's D-Power, a brown Digivice with a black center and gray strap hanging from the top scanned his partner. _"Hagurumon, the Machine Digimon/Rookie: It is a mutant Digimon shaped like a gear. There are countless gears built into its body, and the gears are constantly rotating. For that reason, if even a single gear is missing, all of the gears in its body stop rotating, and it becomes unable to maintain its vital functions. Hagurumon possesses the special ability to send a computer virus to its opponents in order to manipulate them at will, and that ability is exploited by fiendish Digimon. However, because Hagurumon itself doesn't have any sense of self, it doesn't even know it is being misused. Attribute: Virus."_

It was almost time for the announcement, Tamer Service Jenny quickly ushered them on their way. "Now that you have your partners and Digivices please head to the main lobby the Game Master will be holding a live broadcast."

The Main Lobby was packed to the brim with Tamers and their Digimon it seemed like every player that signed up was in the room. Still none of them would be any match for him and Coronamon. Watching rude Tamers push and shove one another trying to get a better view of the monitor, Junior stuck close to his friends making sure they weren't separated. _"Man, what's wrong with these people?"_

Holding Lunamon in her arms, Kail looked around in total disbelief. _"This place doesn't even seem real."_

Exchanging information with his colleagues on the net, Teddy had discovered much about the world's origin. _"The Digital World's beginnings can be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff-Berry Computer—the first computer—which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the multiverses."_

_"Multiverses are you kidding me Teddy?! I think you've been watching too much television again," _Kail chuckled dismissing such a silly idea.

Placing a finger in front of his mouth Junior hushed them. _"Shhhhhh...Its starting."_

Light flashed in the sky before a hologram image of a young woman in her late twenties appeared before them. "I am Miyabi Shuyo, I am the Game Master of Digimon World Online!" Miyabi had blonde hair that reached all the way down to her mid-thigh. Shuyo had a green eyes, with a mole under her left eye, and wore a pair of glasses, which were thin-framed and had her initials in Digicode engraved in the arm. Miyabi wore a tailored black pinstripe suit, with a white under blouse and red tie, and on her lapel was a tiny Digimon World Online pin, and lastly were her pair of black pair heeled boots. On her left index finger she wore a gold ring.

Teddy was awestruck seeing her was like a dream coming true. Leaning in close where only Junior and Kail could hear him, Teddy whispered. _"That's Miyabi Shuyo one of the masterminds behind this game. She's a technical genius rivaling only Lucky Mouse. It was said that she constructed half of the code for Digimon World Online itself." _Teddy was a hacker in his own right, but the only thing he managed to do was hack into Kusanagi Middle School's records and change Atsushi's grades whenever he screwed up mightily. _"But more than anything in the world I hope I get to meet Lucky Mouse he's my hero."_

Standing alongside her was a Mikemon. "Hmmm...You kids are some of the lucky ones," yawned Mikemon with her arms behind her head. She looked a lot like Gatomon except its coloring resembled a Calico cat. On its hands Mikemon wore a pair of brown clawed gloves, but unlike Gatomon it lacked a Holy Ring.

Even the Game Master had a Digimon. Curious about what kind of Digimon it was Junior mashed a few buttons on his D-Power activating the Digipedia function. _"Mikemon, the Calico Digimon/Champion: It is a never-before-seen Digimon, and it is said that the data of Nyaromon slept within its body through the Rookie phase, but re-manifested as a Champion. However, because it is not a Holy Beast, it does not wear a Holy Ring. As it is a very intelligent Digimon, it is usually calm and docile, but when it comes to battle it makes sport of the enemy with its nimble movements, and fights using its specialty martial arts. Attribute: Data."_

Junior really wasn't one that was all that interested in computer hacking, but hey at least the Game Master was pretty._"So even the Game Master is a Tamer? I wonder how stronger she is? Probably insane."_

"The Digital World has intrigued us for decades, but it was always too wild and dangerous for humans to visit. Digimon World Online was created to change all that and after obtaining agreement from the majority of the Digimon we present you with DWO," stating the holographic Miyabi outstretched her arms. "Twenty hundred thousand players have been chosen to play in the inaugural Digimon World Online season."

That number sounded a bit on the low side. Glancing up at the hologram Kail asked. "Why are there so few players?"

Apparently Miyabi could hear them on the other side of the feed. Looking down at Kail, she answered. "We've had a couple of Beta Testers playing the game for a few months seeing if there were any problems, but we won't know anything until the system is tested by multiple Tamers."

"Now, I hope you all battle your best. I'm sure the next World Champ is out there among your smiling faces," announced Miyabi. Holding her arm she intructed the Digimon World Online aide. "If you turn your attention to the center stage Piximon will give you a more detail explanation on what you will be experiencing here in DWO."

After the hologram blotted out, Piximon swooped down landing in the front of the lobby. Piximon was extremely adorable it was a tiny pink round furry Digimon with a cream-colored face, black eyes, and large stitched up white wings on its back. Piximon had a black belt binding each of its feet, pink claws on its toes, cream-colored hands, and it carried around a steel colored staff with a red ribbon wrapped around the top. "Greetings! Greetings! Welcome to Digimon World Online!"

As Piximon fluttered around them, Junior used his D-Power learning. _Piximon is a Pixie Digimon: It is fluent in magic, and can recite the advanced programming language of another dimension, allowing it to generate miracles with the appearance of magic. This miraculous Digimon is able to pop up in every place, time, and space, and although its body is small, it can seal away the enemy's abilities with its own special ability, and then pulverize the opponent with a mighty blow. With its mischief-loving personality, it enjoys making computers run wild with its cherished spear, "Fairy Tale", that it always holds in its hands. Despite its appearance, it uses terrifying attacks. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Probably walking a bit too close; Junior had to take a moment to rub his eyes, he couldn't fathom what he was witnessing. "Those graphics are amazing. It's almost like Piximon is actually real." Stretching out his hand he stroked Piximon's wings feeling its soft downy feathers. "So awesome."

"Stop touching me!" Whacking Junior over the top of his head with his staff, Piximon then angrily growled. "What a bizarre statement human! Of course I am real. Piximon is as real as the nose on your face."

Raising an eyebrow Junior was just confused why would a computer generated Artifical Intelligence refer to itself being alive. Folding his arms he glanced down at Coronamon asking. "You guys are just A.I.s right? I mean the Digital World isn't a real place, right?"

Lowering his head, Coronamon scratched his gem trying to think. "Hmmm...I don't know. I mean you're alive and you're in the Digital World so why not me?"

"Silence you! Silence you!" Twirling his Fairy Tale staff, Piximon flew around the room just above their heads. "Yup! Yup! Every Tamer that plays Digimon Online will be issued two important items you first already received the D-Power this Digivice can be used with a card from the Digimon card game to execute Digi-Modify to give the Tamer's Digimon extra attacks or effects. Second is the D-Terminal a palmtop computer their original and primary use is to allow instant messaging between Tamers. Also it allows Tamers to check up on leaderboards, enter tournaments, and recieve special bulletins from the Game Master or the DWO staff."

The D-Terminals materialized out of data appearing in every Tamers hand. Looking her's over Kail exclaimed. "Whoa they sure are thorough here."

"If you would all open your D-Terminals you will be given a guide telling you the main purposes off Digimon World Online," Piximon then instructed.

Flipping up the screen on his D-Terminal, Junior eyes were bombarded with tons of information about the game:

Digimon Online: Digimon Online is administered across five servers: Amaterasu, Izumo, Asuka, Yamato, and Ikaruga. In each server there is a city with the same name (Asuka City), and they are organized in the same fashion. Players cannot go to other servers, but Server Champs can battle with others to be the next World Champ.

Objective: The goal of Digimon Online is to become the strongest of the over 200,000 players and become the World Champ. Only Server Champs, the winner of the Server Tournaments, can enter the World Champ Tournament. You must defeat the 4 City Leaders in order to enter the Server Tournament, so good luck!

City Guide: There are cities other than Asuka City within this server. If you see a city during your journey, stop by. In the cities are Item Shops, and Inns that restore your Digimon. Data can be saved by Guardromon in the Inns. There are unique sights in each city. Asuka City has the only Digimon Lab, where all Tamers visit.

Training Basics: Partner Digimon gain experience during battle. They level up according to the EXP they have gained. Digimon get stronger as they level up and fight stronger opponents. The stronger the opponent, the more experience. A Digimon's abilities can also be increased by training. Find out more about training at the Digimon Lab.

Closing up his D-Terminal, Junior turned his attention to his best friends. A huge grin appeared across his face. "We finally made it into the Digital World guys. How about we do a little sightseeing?"

Placing his arms behind his head, Coronamon snickered. "Awesome I'm more than ready to get outta this dump."

Fumbling with his D-Terminal, Teddy held the tiny device in front of his face turning it around and around. Holding it over his head, he noticed the two ports along the right side. _"Hmmm...It has a keyboard too. I wonder if I can use it to hack?" _He was so preoccupied that he didn't even hear Junior talking to him. Catching a glimpse of his face, Teddy almost dropped it stammering. "Uh...What's wrong?"

"Sightseeing! We're going sightseeing!" snapped Junior a bit peeved that he was being ignored.

Having absolutely no spine Teddy went along with whatever he said. "Huh? Oh yeah sure."

"Um..." muttered Kail looking quite tentatively her eyes shifted back and forth she really didn't want to follow them. It appeared her mind was somewhere else, but since these were her best friends she decided to humor them by going too. "I...I'll come along too." Turning towards her partner, Kail instructed. "Make sure you can keep up Lunamon."

Lunamon was quite courteous bowing. "Yes Miss Kail." Just by looking at her it was obvious that Lunamon still had a lot of baby left in her.

Teddy attempted to make conversation with Hagurumon. "Are you ready to explore?" However, he got nothing out of it. "Ahhh...Its okay I know you'll say something when you're ready."

Fluttering off to places unknown, Piximon took one last moment to turn around stating. "Before any of you leave Asuka City I strongly urge you to visit the Digimon Lab its just east of the Tamer Union. Dr. Kadomatsu is always there conducting some sort of research."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh...Chapter One is finished. Also I know the SynchGear is a rip-off of the NerveGear from SAO, but it just fit so nicely. I borrowed the Beta Tester thing too, luckily Junior wasn't one but some of the other characters that will be appearing later will be. Also I'm more focused on ever improving as writer I know I still have a long way to go, but I'm pretty satisfied with this. ¥6,070.16 is basically $59.00 I plan to accept a few ocs. Go to my profile for the form. OCs received by PM will only be accepted. Don't put it in a review it will be ignored.**


	2. Link Two: Asuka City Tour

**A/N: Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Two**

**Asuka City Tour**

Taking their first steps out of the Tamer Union into Asuka City, Junior realized that it was actually quite deary even though it was noon in the Real World it appeared dusk. Asuka City was similar to a Victorian-age town in terms of design and layout. The streets were made of cobblestone and the outside of buildings seemed crafted out of lime. Looking back at the Tamer Union, Junior realized that it look awfully a lot like a castle. The four-story Tamer Union still had lavish furnishings that could dated back to the 1890s, but it was known for its stained-glass windows depicting Digimon and its intricate woodwork around the hedges. The castle itself had white spiraling towers with indigo colored roofs.

Spinning around in a circle Junior's mouth was agape, he never expected such wonderment. _"Whoa..."_

Hanging on the left side of the street an electronic billboard showed that Asuka City was divided into three major districts along with several minor locations such as the Lambchop restaurant. The First District was known for its multiple shops including Wizardmon's Item Shop, Gargomon's Armory, and Gomamon's Pawn Shop. The Second District featured the Betting Hall, the El Dorado club and Yellow Cruiser card shop. Finally the Third District were just the numerous sewers and alleyways. Junior's eyes darted around the bulletin board Asuka City itself had to be bigger than his hometown.

Looking around Teddy's eyes were immediately tantalized. It was like stepping out of his meager existence into a brand new fantasy world. Bending over he plucked a blade of grass staring at in his hands. "You got to hand it to MAGAMI their rendering system is second to none." Tamers off all shapes and sizes filled the city with various Digimon from the cute lovable Patamon to the despicable DemiDevimon. From what he saw Teddy could easily surmise that not only Japanese Tamers were in the Digital World people from all over the world were playing.

_"I guess it's not called the World Championships for nothing."_ gasped Teddy every bit of self-confidence that remained within his body just washing away. _"I'm not cut out for this."_

The Digimon followed close behind with Coronamon taking a quick glance around, but he did not feel the same sense of wonderment as the Tamers. Shrugging his shoulders he sighed. "You really think so. I guess I've been in Asuka City too long."

That was odd Coronamon was a Digimon you would of thought that they had free reign of the Digital World. As they walked down the street Junior looked down facing his partner asking. "How come you've never left the main city before?"

"Well I was born in the Digimon Lab and Digimon from their aren't allowed the city without Tamers," Coronamon replied. Glancing up at Junior he continued. "The doc said the Digimon born in Asuka City are different than the ones born in the wild."

Hearing this nugget of information burned Teddy's ears. "Ohhh...What makes you different from wild Digimon?"

What part of Coronamon did not know anything about that did Teddy didn't understand. "I don't know! They wouldn't even let us out of the Digimon Lab until we digivolved pass the In-Training level."

Teddy's mind floated with all the possibilities until he bumped into a Knightmon falling over into some bushes. It came to their that walking up and down patrolling the streets were a bunch of Digimon clad from head to toe in sterling silver armor. All that could be seen through their armor were their warm blue eyes. These knights they were clad in silver armor something out of medieval times. They had steel hoods that wrapped around their heads and a red sun-like insignia on their chests. Staring at them it was obvious that the Crest of Hope was their sort of coat of arms it was on his purple cape and golden shield. They were carrying around enormous yellow swords.

Lowering its enormous hands Knightmon lifted Teddy out of the bushes returning him to an upright position. Speaking in a booming voice Knightmon chided him. "Please be careful Tamer."

Holding his D-Power Teddy's hand trembled as it came out with brand new information. _"Knightmon, the Warrior Digimon/Ultimate: It is a largely built Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its cherished greatsword even while dressed in that armor. According to one theory, it wears the armor on its body in order to restrain its mighty, uncontrollable power. Also, Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. For that reason, it is in distress over becoming either wicked or righteous, depending on its master's attribute, in order to follow through on those convictions. It bears the Crest of Hope on its shield and cape. Attribute: Data."_

_"Uh...Sorry I'll be more careful," _Teddy cringed a bit intimidated.

Knightmon returned to a solitary pose standing on the side of the street side like a statue. All of they seemed extremely focused on their duties not even looking towards the Tamers in the city. Such a show of force was pretty imposing making Junior so uncomfortable that he started whispering. _"That's cool and all, but why does Asuka City need to be patrolled."_

_"The Knightmon are tasked with keeping out hackers or any nefarious people hoping to do bad things with Digimon," _Teddy whispered back still a bit frightened.

Folding his arms across his chest, Junior lowered his head. "Hmm...Hackers? Oh you mean like the A.o.A.?!"

"Exactly, but I'm surprised you've heard of them," Teddy remarked adjusting his glasses.

Junior nodded his head slowly with his arms still folded. "I don't know a whole lot. Except that they used Digimon in their crimes."

"There's no need to be afraid of them. Their hacking skills are nothing compared to Lucky Mouse," Teddy chuckled basking in the glow of his idol.

Moving on down the street, rubbing his hands together Junior was visibly excited. Seeing Digimon up close and personal like that he was itching to get Coronamon into a match. Watching the street signs go pass they entered the heart of Asuka City where all the stores were. As they walked throughout the bazaar he snickered. "So, where are we heading first guys?!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kail shouted up at him. "Huh?! Wasn't this your idea? Why are you asking us?"

Squinting his eyes Junior really wasn't even talking to her, but since Kail wanted to jump in. "Hey you can't expect me to come up with everything! This was supposed to be a group outing so you gotta contribute too, Kail."

Kail's head swiveled back and forth, but there were too many stores' she couldn't make up her mind. Hopping close along Lunamon felt it would be best if she helped out as well. Pulling at the bottom of Kail's skirt, she pointed towards a tiny eatery. "Miss Kail if I may interject. How about we visit the Lambchop first? It is one fine eating establishment."

"That's a wonderful suggestion Lunamon," Kail smiled at her. Her face turned a bit red from embarrassment. "But you don't have to call me Miss Kail we're friends."

Shaking her head profusely Lunamon explained her reasoning. "Oh no Miss Kail like Sir Coronamon and Sir Hagurumon I have waited patiently for your arrival. I must address you with reverence." Both Kail and Lunamon made goo-goo eyes at one another; their touching moment was so sweet that it was actually nauseating.

Feeling a bit jealous, Junior turned toward Coronamon. "How come you don't address me with respect?"

"I don't know how come you don't address me with respect?" asked Coronamon shrugging his shoulders.

However, even Coronamon heard of the Lambchop it was a gourmet hamburger restaurant. "Lambchop? Seriously, Lunamon I thought you were a vegetarian?"

Twiddling her thumbs Lunamon's eyes dropped to the ground. Kicking a pebble refusing to make eye contact she murmured. "I am, but I just want to be with Miss Kail."

_**~Lambchop-Asuka City~**_

Stepping foot inside the Lambchop, Junior and his friends witnessed all the patrons being served by a group of EbiBurgramon waiters. The Lambchop had a pretty simple design multiple booths with red stools lined the walls, many photos of Burgermon chefs covered the walls, wooden floors, and a blinking florescent light hung overhead. EbiBurgramon were taking the orders. They looked like bipedal pink shrimps with black eyes and tiny pink blush marks. They wore brown hamburger bun on their heads as hats. Each little waiter carried around a white notepad and had a No. 2 pencil behind their ears._"EbiBurgamon, the Food Digimon/Rookie: It is a Digimon that took in food data, and maybe because it is consists of the selected ingredient data, it is a Digimon with a pure heart. EbiBurgamon is a variant species of Burgermon, and has taken in the ingredient data of fresh shrimp. Attribute: Data."_

"Ahh...Welcome to the Lambchop. Please follow me this way," smiled the EbiBurgamon waiter leading Kail, Teddy, and Junior along with their partners down the rows to an empty booth. Taking some menus from the pockets of his apron, he passed them around. "I humbly await your orders."

Glancing at the menu he got from EbiBurgamon, Junior peered down at it trying to figure out what to order. Looking back up he inquired the advice of his waiter. "So, what're the specials here?"

Rubbing the eraser of his pencil against his head, EbiBurgamon exclaimed. "Hmmm...My favorite one is the Shrimp Burger that Mama and Papa whip up." Both Junior and Teddy's face distorted What the heck? Wasn't EbiBurgamon a shrimp. Returning his pencil back to his bun, EbiBurgamon struggled coming up with suggestions. "Uh..Is that no good?! Let's see oh yeah! How about the Double Decker Cheeseburger?"

Since this food was supposed to be for Coronamon, Junior turned around inquiring. "What do you think Coronamon?"

Laying his head on the table, Coronamon's tail whisked back and forth. "Whatever is fine. I'm starving here."

Sitting by the window, Kail turned her attention to her partner asking. "What would you like Lunamon?"

Being a rabbit, Lunamon strictly was against eating meat. "If its alright with you the Carrot Burger would suffice Lady Kail."

Looking over at Hagurumon, Teddy shrugged he might as well tried. "Um...What do you want to eat?"

In a dry robotic monotone, Hagurumon retorted. "As a Machine Digimon I require no food for sustenance." Hey at least it was talking.

Clasping his hands together it was decided that they would be ordering four Double Decker Cheeseburger and one Carrot Burger. "Normally that would cost eighteen bits, but since everybody's new all the food is for free today," snickered EbiBurgamon removing his pencil from his hat jotting down their orders. Finished scribbling them down, he leaned in closer. "Today only!" Scooping up the menus EbiBurgamon quickly rushed towards the kitchen. "I will be right back with your orders my Ma and Pa are the fastest cooks in the Digital World."

Sitting at the table with her friends, Kail looked around the diner. "Uh...Why are the people here eating? Since we're all in the Digital World isn't that food just rendered?" It appeared that only she found it strange that the Tamers were inside the diner stuffing their faces.

"You know what they say Kail as long as your mind perceives it anything is possible," Teddy mumbled fumbling with his D-Terminal. Typing away furiously a series of binary numbers sprawled across the palm laptop's screen.

Leaning in close, Junior had no clue what was happening. "What're you doing over there?"

Peering up from his D-Terminal, Teddy snickered a bit. "Hmmm?! Oh I managed to break into Digimon World Online's firewall with my D-Terminal. You'd think MAGAMI would have a stronger firewall although I can't get through this second layer of code." Junior might not of known the skill level of Lucky Mouse or the Game Master, but he knew Teddy's skills weren't to be mocked. If Teddy couldn't get through then no one would be able to.

Snatching the D-Terminal away from Teddy, Junior's face was beet red. Slamming his fist against the table he was furious. "You're hacking?! I don't care what you're doing, but you better not get us banned!"

"Speak a little louder I don't think everybody heard you," snarled Teddy standing up in seat. Reaching forward he snatched away his D-Terminal. "I'm not going to get us banned. I'm just curious about the system."

Rolling her eyes at Junior, Kail was more concerned with their safety. "Is it safe to do that while we're in here Teddy?"

Sitting back down Teddy returned tinkering with his D-Terminal. Not looking up he replied. "Yeah I'm not going to change anything I just wanted a peek. Too bad I can't get pass the code."

Peering over the booth Junior witnessed standing inside the kitchen area were a couple of Burgermon. Taking out his D-Power, Junior expectantly waited for a biology. _"Burgermon, the Burger Digimon/Champion: A Food Digimon that looks like an onion. The hamburgers that the Burgermon couple make are specimens of the best taste sensation in existence. Attribute: Data."_

Both of the Burgermon were brown with black eyes and they possessed sweet onions for heads. The female wore a sleeveless purple dress and carried around a large red sausage for some reason. While the male Burgermon dressed like a chef wearing a white suit with blue cuffs, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and some white pants. Draped over his shoulder was an oversized spatula. Oddly enough neither Burgermon wore any shoes.

Looking around the diner, a Gotsumon furrowed his brow flipping over a table snarling. He was besides himself with rage. "You Digimon being pampered by humans make me sick!" Everybody in the diner stopped what they were doing turning their attention to the Digimon causing the disturbance. Gotsumon resembled a bunch of rocks in the form of a bear, he possessed green eyes, three stony fingers and toes.

From its appearance it appeared that Gotsumon did not have a Tamer. Aiming his D-Power in its direction Junior learned. _"Gotsumon, the Rock Bear Digimon/Rookie: A Digimon of the Mineral type who is structured from mineral data inside fields, and thus bears a strong phylactic power. This energetic person mischievously makes lower-leveled Digimon ally with him, and romps about the system like a jovial-natured sergeant. Although a little selfish, he will rage violently like a volcanic eruption once he gets angry. The aforementioned mineral data will change depending on where he was born and bred, thus hiding the potential to evolve into various beings. His special attack is "Angry Rock", which fires out super-hard minerals from tip of his head. Attribute: Data."_

_"Not this guy again," _grumbled Coronamon rolling his eyes.

Standing up in front of the booth, Junior stared over at him. "You've seen him before?"

"Sir Gotsumon always run about the city pulling pranks. If you ask me it just wants some attention," Lunamon nodded addressing him.

"I know none of you brainless Digimon have the guts to battle me." Gotsumon's rant caused a bunch of the customers to stand up and leave.

All of the EbiBurgamon attempted to gain control of the situation. "Please sir you need to calm down."

Seeing that Junior was the only person standing, Gotsumon immediately focused his rage onto him. Running up to him, Gotsumon was about the same size as Coronamon. Pointing a finger at them, he burned with hatred. "You idiot humans and your ridiculous pets. You come here and act like you own the place." Balling up his fists, Gotsumon shoved it in Coronamon's face. "How about I put you two out of your misery."

"Fine with me I'll take on anyone who wants a piece," grinned Coronamon banging his fists together.

Pulling him back into his seat, Kail chastised him. "W...What're you doing now Junior?! You can't pick a fight in here!" For someone who claimed to love Digimon, Kail thought that her friends was way too keen on fighting with Gotsumon.

"Hey don't get mad at me Kail. This weird Gotsumon just started barking at me!" Junior fired back.

Checking from behind the kitchen, Ma Burgermon gripped the curtain watching intently. Shaking her head she returned to the side of her husband who was busy flipping burgers. Pa Burgermon was working so diligently that she didn't want to disturb him. By the sound of the ruckus outside things were moving from bad to worst. "Uh...Pa that Gotsumon is back and he's driving away the customers."

The Lambchop's kitchen wasn't all that large either. One large stainless steel grill took up most of the space, a sink was in the left hand corner, and a refridgerator full of only the best vegetables in the Digital World. Everything was cooked fresh in the Lambchop they vowed against the use of frozen meat patties.

Dropping his utensils, Pa Burgermon moved like a blur exiting the kitchen area. He appeared out of nowhere in front of Junior and Coronamon holding his spatula in Gotsumon's face, Pa Burgermon grimaced. "Take your nonsense elsewhere. You're disturbing my customers." Just taking a glimpse around his half-full diner Pa Burgermon could feel all his Bits slipping away one by one.

Cracking his knuckles Gotsumon pushed Pa Burgermon's spatula out of his face. "You better get back in that kitchen before you get hurt old man."

Gotsumon was surrounded by a group of Digimon and Tamers backing away from the crowd his voice trembled. "D...Don't think you're getting away with anything! I...I'll be back with some friends of my own." Reaching the back of the diner, Gotsumon needed to formulate an escape route glancing at a window he smirked.

"Its perfect! Angry Rock," screeched Gotsumon firing out super-hard minerals from tip of his head shattering a window. While everybody shielded their faces from the shards of glass, Gotsumn scurried up the wall making his escape.

Glass landed everywhere prompting Pa Burgermon to run straight for the window crying. "Hey Gotsumon you're gonna pay for these damages."

As Ma Burgermon grabbed a broom out of the closet and began sweeping the floor, Teddy turned toward Junior and Kail with a chesire-like grin. "Man that was epic. I wonder if that was a scripted scenario? A...And that Angry Rock. I...I never seen such a cool Digimon attack before."

_"I don't know that seemed awfully real to me," _murmured Junior stroking his chin.

Eyeing Ma Burgermon, Kail stated. "Still though his hatred of Tamers was extreme I wonder what happened to him."

The mood in the restraunt was tarnished, Junior glanced back at EbiBurgamon exclaiming. "Uh...Hey we'll have to take those burgers to go." More and more Tamers filed out of the diner as the waiter returned wit their doggy bags. It wasn't like Junior wanted to leave, but everything had become so toxic. Taking the bags he began apologizing. "Um...sorry about leaving just like this."

"Its fine, but please promise to visit us agan when ever you're in Asuka City," announced EbBurgamon dismissing his fears.

Holding out his hand fist bumping the waiter, Junior smirked. "Of course."

Strolling down the street Junior pulled two cheeseburgers out of his bag handing one to Coronamon. Taking a bite out of one of them, Junior's face brighten up. Who would of thought that a bunch of zeros and ones would taste so good. Holding out his cheeseburger, he grinned. "Hmmmm...This is delicious. I don't care if its real or not."

"I told ya the Lambchop's burgers are epic," coughed Coronamon stuffing his face.

_"Just look at those two morons. They're completely alike," _grumbled Kail watching them.

Since heading for the Lambchop was Kail and Lunamon's idea, Teddy decided to take a stab at selecting their next location. "Um...Piximon suggested that we all visit the Digimon Lab before leaving Asuka City, so let's go there next." Aside from that he hadso many questions to ask and perhaps all the answers rested at the laboratory.

_"You might be right. I don't really know anything about Coronamon," _Junior sighed. Usually he was against learning anything, but if he wanted to win the World Championship he'd need to learn about his partner. "Alright let's do it."

Loud clanking sounds emanated throughout the streets. Turning toward the source of the noise, Junior noticed the Knightmon that guarded the city. "Stop now!" Storming down the street they appeared to be chasing after the same Gotsumon that trashed the Lambchop. "Halt you!"

"I'm never going back there! You have to delete me first!" screeched Gotsumon launching boulders from the top of his skull. "Angry Rock!" He narrowly evaded the Knightmon soldiers sliding into an uncovered manhole. "See ya suckers!"

The Knightmon were too bulky to fit into the manhole as they each tried reaching for him. One looked at another somberly stating. "He got away."

They began nodding amongst themselves, they had came up with some sort of decsion. "We must report this to the Game Master at once." Despite making a huge ruckus the Knightmon paid no attention to the crowd before lumbering for the Tamer's Union.

Covering her mouth, Lunamon let it slip out. "Oh my!"

This was all hilarious to Coronamon, he blurted out laughing. "Hahahaha...I can't believe those Knightmon couldn't catch one Gotsumon. So much for top flight security guards."

"Who has time for that? I think they're milking this cutscene too much. Let's head for the Digimon Lab already," scoffed Teddy. He felt that having a good story was key to any videogame, but they were now just beating a dead horse in his opinion.

* * *

_**~Digimon Lab-Asuka City~**_

They had to trek back closer to the Tamer Union because it appeared the Digimon Lab was just east of the building. Unlike the Tamer Union, the Digimon Lab wasn't a castle instead it was like a red brick house with a green windwill out front. Around back was a fenced-in tiny playground covered in green grass where a bunch of In-Training Digimon played on slides and seesaws. Outside the building a small sign read: Digimon Lab, the Place of New Beginnings.'

Stepping inside Hagurumon, Coronamon, and Lunamon were ecstatic to see Swanmon again. "Swanmon!" All three Digimon ran over crowding her, she resembled a swan whose legs were replaced by mechanical feet. She sported a breastplate and headgear that had the Crest of Love engraved in them.

Swanmon wrapped her wings around them returning their hug. "Ahh...How have you been children? I'm glad that you're in good spirits."

_"...Whoa..." _moaned Junior stepped inside looking all around. Multiple screens possessed the profiles of Tamers across the world. It was the Digimon Lab that was tasked with keeping up with status of every Tamer in Digimon World Online. A chart featuring the various levels of Digivolution were on the wall; Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, and Super-Ultimate. The entire facility was pretty high-tech blinking lights and computers were everywhere.

Lunamon grabbed Swanmon's wing leading her over to where Kail, Junior, and Teddy stood with flabbergasted expressions. "Look Swanmon we found our Tamers. They are Miss Kail, Mister Junior, and Mister Teddy."

Taking out her D-Power, Kail gained an entry on Lunamon's caretaker. _"Swanmon, the Swan of Love/Armor: Their appearance is delicate, yet their attacks are fierce and unrelenting. They will never forgive anybody who attempts to damage the beings they vowed to protect. Their special attack is the 'Down Tornado, on which they molt razor-sharp feathers profusely and use the resulting down to mutilate their enemies. They can also use White Marie in order to lift up vicious whirlwinds at their opponents. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Seeing Coronamon being so sweet, Junior looked over at her. "So, do you run the Digimon Lab?"

"No, that's Dr. Kadomatsu's job," announced Swanmon turning around she headed over to a series of cribs. Taking out a speckled Digi-Egg she faced them rocking it in her arms. "I take of the Digi-Eggs until they hatch. Its my job to make sure sure they're ready for their Tamers." Patting the egg gently she placed it back in a crib moving on.

Looking around the children had only saw her. Teddy really wanted to unload his questions, his hands trembled mightily. "Uh...where is Dr. Kadomatsu? I wanted to ask him why he created a Digimon Lab in the first place."

Lowering her head, Swanmon sighed. "If you're looking for the doctor he's here somewhere. Always fumbling with his DDNA."

"DDNA?"

"Yes that's what the doctor mainly focuses on." Swanmon outstreched her wings replied. "It actually stands for Digital DNA, Dr. Kadomatsu usually uses it to help make Digi-Eggs. Some truly rare Digimon are crafted that way such as Coronamon and Lunamon they're two of the first ones he created. It should help tamp down the demand for Tamers going the game. As you may know most Digimon are made of data with new species being generated every day and we pride ourselves in cataloging them while helping them find their Tamers."

Turning his attention towards his partner, Junior chuckled. "So you're a rare Digimon? I didn't know that Coronamon!"

Looking back up at him, Coronamon responded. "Me neither, but now that you mention I haven't seen another Coronamon."

Rocking a crib back and forth putting a Yokomon to sleep, Swanmon realized that all her babies were asleep giving her some extra free time. Walking over to them she ushered them out of the nursery. "Come along. I'll take you to the doctor."

Moving slowly into the basement area, Swanmon announced her arrival. "Um...Doctor you have some visitors." Dr. Kadomatsu wore a white lab coat that dragged all the way to the ground, he had wild white hair and frazzled mustache. He sort of resembled Albert Einstein. "These are Junior..."

"I know who they are Swanmon." Staring at the gigantic monitor, Dr. Kadomatsu stood there with his arms behind his back. He didnt even turn around as he began talking. "Digimon hatch from eggs called Digi-Eggs. They age via a process called "Digivolution" which changes their appearance and increases their physical powers. Some Digimon act feral, like wild animals. Most, however, possess human intelligence, speech, and personality traits."

"That is true. Lunamon doesn't act like a wild animal she seems very intelligent," retorted Kail. To be honest Lunamon reminded Kail of herself when she was around five years old, all polite and respectful.

Still not looking towards them, Dr. Kadomatsu continued his lecture. "Aside from their various families Digimon all fall into three catergories. Vaccine, Virus, and Data. It works kinda of like rock, paper, and scissors. Vaccine beats Virus, Virus beats Data, and Data beats Vaccine. As a rule, Vaccine Digimon are usually good, put a high emphasis on justice and morals, and fight against evil. Data Digimon can be good or evil, but generally value peace above all. Virus Digimon desire power, and can often become greedy, selfish, wild, or evil in pursuit of it. Digimon of the same attribute will generally get along well with each other. However, all of the above is not set in stone and there have been heroic Virus Digimon, as well as villainous Vaccine Digimon."

Junior's eyes glossed over just what the heck was Dr. Kadomatsu talking about. _"Uh...that's cool?"_

Looking down Teddy stared at the digivice in his hands. "I've got so many questions I've been meaning to ask professor. How come you selected D-Powers as the Digivices for Digimon World Online?"

Turning around Dr. Kadomatsu's black-rimmed glasses reflected the light as his eyes locked onto Teddy speaking. "That's simple my boy. Like I mentioned earlier Digimon possess enough intelligence to battle on their own, so I had to come up with a way for Tamers to help out their partners in battle. Then I remembered in my research I stumbled across a blueprint for a digivice that uses the card from the Digimon Card Game."

Holding his digivice in his hands, Junior glanced up at him. "So we're supposed to assist the Digimon with the D-Power? I think Piximon mentioned that earlier."

Narrowing his brow, Dr. Kadomatsu was more of a scientist than anything else. "In all honesty I don't think too much about it. If you want to learn about Digimon Cards you need to go to the Yellow Cruiser."

Rubbing the back of his head, Junior snickered. "I didn't think a human would run the Digimon Lab. I expected some really celebral Digimon like Andromon or something."

Dr. Kadomatsu slowly turned back towards the monitor speaking. "I'm not a human. I'm made up of data just like the Digimon, but at the same time I'm nothing like them." That startled Junior, Kail, and Teddy they had only thought that Digimon lived in the Digital World.

All of the possibilities, Teddy didn't fathom such an occurence. "A...Are there another digital beings like yourself?"

Removing his glasses the Tamers could see Dr. Kadomatsu's blue eyes as he glanced back at them. He began polishing his bifocals chortling. "Of course. I am linked with the Matrix System its my job to assist young Tamers."

"Who would program you for such a reason?" Teddy inquired.

"I was not programmed by anyone. I was here before the Digimon and I'll be here after the Digimon," responded Dr. Kadomatsu. The doctor's answers only lead to more questions.

At this point Teddy was practically foaming from the mouth. "Awesome, you're basically binary code that's acquired its own awereness?! That's amazing." The Digital World was becoming more and more of a wondrous place.

"You heard that guys we can get cards from the Yellow Crusier! That's where we're heading next," Junior exclaimed not even trying to wrap his mind around Dr. Kadomatsu's origin.

Stomping on his feet, Kail stared him in the eye. "Shut up Junior you have a one track mind! Can't you tell how interesting this is."

Placing his arms behind his head, Junior looked away grumbling. _"If it was so interesting then why are we the only people here?" _It was true even though Piximon suggested that all the Tamers visit the Digimon Lab only Junior and his friends showed up.

Pointing at him she screeched. "That's because they're mostly clueless hardcore gamers like you!"

"Please calm down Miss Kail," Lunamon eeked running over pulling on her skirt.

Even Coronamon had seen enough. "Yeah cool it dude."

"Its perfectly fine. You are all still quite young," Dr. Kadomatsu turned back around linking back to the Matrix System. "Oh, since you'll be out traveling you may run into some of my DRI (Digimon Research Institute) agents. If you run into any trouble please ask for their help. They might be humans, but they are smart. You'll find them in all sorts of places I think one of them is researching not too far in the Protocol Ruins."

"Since you're heading to the Yellow Cruiser you'll be heading to the second district. You should be very careful that you avoid the El Dorado at all costs," Swanmon warned them.

Holding up his D-Power, a map function appeared on the screen. "Oh cool that's not too far," snickered Junior he totally loved his digivice. Swanmon's warning suddenly dawned on him. He then began moving his head over in her direction. "Wait a minute you said something about the El Dorado what's that?"

Swanmon's wings folded across her chest while she puffed out her bill. "They're a collection of the snottiest Tamers and Digimon you'll ever come across. They actually had the nerve to say my babies weren't good enough to play with their Digimon." Swanmon seemed awfully resentful of the club.

Making his way to the exit, Junior glanced back muttering. _"Uh...Thanks for the warning?"_

* * *

**A/N: Alright that's it for Chapter Two folks. **


	3. Link Three: Cruising For Cards

******A/N: Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Three**

**Cruising For Cards**

_**~Second District-Asuka City~**_

Climbing down the steps Junior realized that the second district was more densely packed that the first. Unlike up around the Lambchop, the Tamers were gathered around engaging each other in serious Digimon Card battles. They were more interested in their card battles than the Digimon themselves. Kail's eyes shifted between all of them. _"Man look at all those nerds." _Three stores littered the Third Districts; the Betting Hall, the El Dorado, and the Yellow Cruiser. Seeing these pasty-faced dweebs only reminded Kail off her brother who constantly pestered her about card battling. _"Its like being around a million Kurts."_

Taking a deep breath Teddy held out his arms. Taking a quick twirl, a smile covered his face. "Can you believe it guys?! We're in the heart of the action."

Junior really wouldn't put it as action, but hey Teddy loved Digimon card battles. "I saw the world tournament on television it was neat how they added that hologram effect, but still."

Walking around the district, Junior seen the Betting Hall which looked like a blue unmarked warehouse, but it was shuttered. The gathered Tamers lamented how the Betting Hall held auctions on rare items and cards, but they were hardly ever open. Two Mekanorimon stood outside guarding the warehouse mostly like some truly rare items were inside. Only hardcore gamblers would waste real money to place bids on some digital items.

Mekanorimon was a silver mecha-like Digimon with a glass blue dome on top of its head. In front of the robot was a red orb that flashed with energy this was most likely its power source. Mekanorimon possessed long arms with three steel claws on the ends. Inside the Mekanorimon were guys in black suits wearing black sunglasses with red roses in their lapels. "That's kind weird I didn't know people could pilot Digimon?" Kail quipped it was such a strange sight impossible to take her eyes off.

Taking out his D-Power, Junior scanned it receiving all types of information. _"Mekanorimon, the Mecha Digimon: Smaller Digimon use this 'Power Suit Digimon' for hazardous jobs, but he's also the first vehicular Digimon made in the Digital World. He's unable to express himself fully, and remains immobile when not in use, hence why this peculiar Digimon is unique when compared to other Digimon. He also changes his attribute depending on who is controlling him: therefore, he is usually classified as a Virus type Digimon mainly because a majority of users are Virus type Digimon. His Digi-Core is still in the middle of being refined, so if Mekanorimon works too hard, it overheats. His special attacks are "Twin Beam", which is fired from the linear lens embedded in his body, and "Gyro Break", a corkscrew punch equivalent to a mechanical explosion at full power. Subdued by the 'Gyro Break', enemy bodies literally disappear. Attribute: Virus."_

Even Kail was taken aback by this show of force, it was almost as bad as the Knightmon parading through Asuka City. "They must have some really rare gear in there for this much security."

Waving his hands Junior had no interest in whatever the Betting Hall had to offer. Sliding next to Kail he gave her Labramon eyes. His pupils all moist and glistening, he moaned. "Pfft! We're not here for gambling. Come on let's get some Digimon Cards."

Sleeping in front of the EL Dorado, Pochomon raised up his sombrero glancing at the Tamers staring at him ."Sorry but this as far as you go, Holmes." It was a ghostly green prickly cactus-like Digimon, he wore a yellow sombrero with red stripes with two blue marachas sticking out the top, a tattered yellow poncho, and some red gloves with black bands wrapped around each fist. "Only members are allowed inside amigo." Ponchomon had this habit of hanging his tongue out when he spoke, not to mention he reeked of tequila.

Eyeing the Digimon that he figured was a horrible stereotype, Junior activated his D-Power. _"Ponchomon, the Party Animal of Sincerity/Armor: An Armor Digimon that evolved from a Patamon of an ancient species through the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. He looks a Plant type but is actually a Ghost type Digimon. He looks weird to other Digimon because his expression can't be read but he is actually a cheerful character. It is said he was born from Latin music program. Attribute:Virus."_

Staring up at the platinum El Dorado letters on the top of the building, Lunamon glanced over at Ponchomon asking. "Excuse me sir, but what do they do in this most elusive club?" Everything about the El Dorado was ritzy, the building was surrounded by pillars made of solid gold. It resembled a palace.

Seeing as they weren't club members the Drunken Master Digimon wasn't the least bit interested in them. Lowering his sombrero over his eyes, Ponchomon drifted back into dreamland. "Sorry vato, but only those with Club Passes are allowed into the El Dorado."

Pulling on Junior's pant leg, Coronamon let out an annoyed moan. "This dude is useless let's just keep it rolling."

Standing outside Junior had no clue what to expect from the Yellow Cruiser. The card shop was a small yellow building with rather large windows. He spent a lot of time at the Digimon Card shops littered throughout Kusanagi City, but who knew what weirdness awaited him in a virtual shop. In front of the shop the doors were automated. Taking a deep breath he looked back at his comrades for confidence. "Okay here goes nothing."

"Its not gonna be that difficult buddy," yawned Coronamon tired of standing in the street.

* * *

_**~Yellow Cruiser-Asuka City~**_

Entering the Yellow Cruiser, Junior noticed Tamers packed engaged in even more intense card battles than the ones outside. There were so many Digimon Cards that the three Tamers didn't know where to start. Lining the walls were posters begging Tamers to enter the DWO's World Championships. Despite being such a small crowded place the Yellow Cruiser was rather tidy.

Checking all the shelves, Kail faced her partner. "Wow Lunamon they really have a large selection."

Standing close to her master, Lunamon peered up at her. "Yes, but one has to wonder where they acquire those cards Miss Kail."

Calling them away from the table with the ultra rare Digimon cards, Divermon led them over to a counter for someone of their level. "Are you kidding me kid? Those cards over there cost some serious Bits. Now over here is the Starter Deck cards I'm supposed to help you assemble." Divermon was a blue sea creature-like Digimon it wore a swimmer's flipper on its right foot, a boat-like propeller engine grafted on the back and their trademark fishing spear.

Finally inside his treasured destination, Junior used his Digivice to learn about the fellow that was suppose to hand out the Digimon cards. _"Divermon, the Sea Animal Digimon/Ultimate: They cross fish and amphibian patterns, He wraps himself in a wet suit and swims in the Net Ocean. He moves at high speeds underwater with the motor on his back. His underwater combat efficiency allows him to capture his prey with his favorite "Torrent" harpoon, although he is cheerful in nature. Attribute: Data."_

Lining the walls were all sorts of cards. Pacing back and forth between Junior, Teddy, and Kail; Divermon motioned at the cards on the table. "There are four types of cards used for battling. The first are Digimon Cards: Basic cards depicting individual Digimon; whereas in the card game these cards are played to fight against other Digimon cards, when slashed in a D-Power they instead transfer to the Tamer's Digimon one of the card Digimon's attack techniques. Second are Item Cards: Cards which provide a Digimon with items to boost their strength or give them new abilities; they serve this function both in the card game and when slashed. Plug-In Cards: Cards which boost the attributes of Digimon; they can be used to increase a Digimon's offensive, defensive or speed stats, can recover a Digimon's energy and stamina."

"Uh...What?!" Junior blurted out totally confused.

Junior was completely embarrassing him, Teddy lowered his head. Grabbing him by the shoulder, the computer buff groaned. "What're you talking about Junior?! That is a pretty simple conception to grasp." Junior was always the last one to understand anything.

"Yeah I pretty much got it all," boasted Kail. Even though she understand little pertaining to Digimon she knew more than Junior.

Seeing Hagurumon floating besides Teddy, Divermon calmly reached under his desk pulling out a pack of cards. "This deck will be absolutely perfect. It features a mixture of Machine and Mutant Digimon Cards along with primarily defensive Plug-In cards."

"That is totally cool! What about me? What kind of deck would be perfect for me?!" Junior screeched almost pushing Teddy to the side.

A group of Tamers watched Kail, Junior, and Teddy walking around their turf. The Tamers were gathered around a table filled with cards, sodas, and junk food even if it was all digital. Turning towards them was an otaku of unimaginable level with thick black glasses, wavy black hair parted on the right side, his face was extremely greasy covered in pimples. "What're you noobs doing here? Don't you know this is the domain of Junpei, the Insectoid Master. "

"Huh?!" muttered Teddy obviously confused. "We're here to get Digimon Cards just like you guys."

Junpei had to be at least fourteen since he wore a Kusanagi High School uniform consisting of a short-sleeved white collared shirt, a blue tie, a pair of blue slacks, some black loafers, and he wore a green colored digital clock around his left wrist. Folding his arms, Junpei's glasses reflected in the light. "So you think you can just waltz in here and buy my cards?" Glancing down at his partner, he asked. "Hmmm...What do you think Kokuwamon?"

Kokuwamon was a gray metallic beetle like Digimon with beady red eyes. The little Digimon's head was shaped exactly like a Taser even with an electric current flowing through the middle. Kokuwamon had two gray and red wires coming from its shoulders attached to its four arms the two large arms were a pair of clamps generating electricity while the tiny two arms underneath favored outlet plugs. Kokuwamon had a pair of large metal grayish feet that clanked loudly. Lastly it possessed four metallic wings, but who knows if it could fly since Kokuwamon just walked around the room.

Tapping his feelers together Kokuwamon glanced up at him. "How about having a card battle?"

Aiming her D-Power at Kokuwamon, Kail scanned the metallic beetle-like Digimon. _"Kokuwamon, the Stag Beetle Digimon/Rookie: It is a very unusual Insect Mecha-Digimon that was recently discovered. Insect Mecha-Digimon had not been discovered until now, and their existence itself was never even imagined. Because it will discharge 100 megavolts of electricity from both of its arms and the stun gun-shaped head it possesses if it senses danger, you mustn't carelessly approach. However, it has not an aggressive personality, but a docile personality which seeks tranquility. It uses electricity as its source of nutrients, and charges electric power using its middle two legs. Attribute: Data."_

_"That's no lie. I wonder what family its in, Insectoid or Machine?" _Kail wondered to herself.

Placing his hands on his hips, Junpei flashed a huge grin. "Hehehe...Now you know that's not fair Kokuwamon. I participated in the Digimon Card World Tournament."

Pushing his way pass Junior and Kail, Teddy threw down the gauntlet. "I accept your challenge!"

Grabbing the back of Teddy's shoulders, Junior leaned in closer whispering. _"Are you sure about this Teddy? I mean you only card battle against me and well I suck at it."_ Having Digimon card battles under the bleachers at school was one thing, but taking on a pro like Junpei sounded like a huge risk.

Adjusting his own glasses, Teddy was actually being haughty. "Don't worry Junior I have a lot more experience than that. I have card battle against my friends online all the time." Thumbing through the deck Divermon had given him earlier, Teddy's face brightened up tremendously. He felt that it was a perfect one to use in his battle with Junpei. Pulling out a chair, Teddy took his seat at the green felt poker table.

"I'll act as referee," eeked Divermon he was always a sucker for a good card battle. He quickly placed two cards face down on the table. "Like always the Tamer who selects the Calumon card will go first." The room quieted down as Teddy picked up a card and his opponent selected the other. Both Tamers stared at the card in the hands, Divermon's eyes darted back and forth before screeching. "Now reveal!"

"I go first," Teddy smirked placing down the Calumon card.

An Impmon card floated from Junpei's hands hitting the table. _"Dammit!"_

Scratching his head, Junior glanced back at Divermon asking. "What just happened?"

"Weren't you paying attention this is the way we decide who goes first?" Divermon hushed him.

Since the room was filled with newbies Divermon took it upon himself to dish out some knowledge. "Now both Tamers will enter the Standby Phase where they will selecting five cards from their decks. Then the Battle Phase commences as the Tamers present their cards boosting or hurting their opponents as they please. After an Item card or Plug-In is used or Digimon card is destroyed its discarded. Each discarded Digimon card will be added to the Trash Bin where it cannot be used again in the battle. The first Tamer to have all five cards sent to the Trash Bin loses. All card battles have three rounds and the first Tamer to two wins is the victor. Now good luck."

Teddy's hands trembled as he reached for his cards pulling five cards off the top. Spreading them in front of him he didn't seem all that psyched about them. _"They'll have to do."_

Not breaking a sweat Junpei grabbed his own five cards. Licking his lips, Junpei adjusted his glasses snorting. "Oh yeah this is what I'm talking about!"

Slapping the table gathering everyone's attention, Divermon turned to where Teddy sat with his friends. "Since Teddy selected Calumon's card he has the first turn."

Teddy squinted hard at his deck he only had one Digimon, but four support cards. Pulling the Digimon from his deck, he slammed a card against the table. "Okay I'll play Thundermon!" The table glowed and a tiny holographic Thundermon appeared in front of Teddy.

"Pffttt! Thundermon?! Are you kidding me? Prepare to get squashed kid. I'll play Kunemon!" Junpei sneered slamming down three Kunemon card. Three Kunemon's appeared on his side of the field.

Standing on her tiptoes, Lunamon struggled to see the action on the table above. Turning toward Coronamon she asked a simple question. _"I'm confused Mister Coronamon isn't Kunemon a Rookie like us?_ _How can it handle a Champion-level one like Thundermon."_

_"Who knows I think this all boring," _yawned Coronamon placing his paws behind his head.

The mood around the table was intense, but all of this seemed kind of odd to Kail. Leaning next to Junior she whispered. _"I don't really get the point of this Junior? Why card battle when they're living and breathing Digimon."_

_"I don't know. I guess some people will never change," _Junior whispered back in her ear.

Junpei was the type to do nothing, but attack. However, Teddy prided himself with a defensive approach. He had no clue what Junpei was up to, but he slammed down his own card. "Not so fast! Armor activate!" A blue light engulfed Thundermon as it defense soared through the roof.

Holding a Plug-In Card with the image of a D-3 Digivice printed on it, Junpei slammed it down smiling. "Now I'll play the Digivolution Card." The three Kunemon on his side of the field glowed becoming one Digimon by digivolving into Kuwagamon. "Listen up noob Digimon are a lot stronger if they're fused than if played normally. Now crush that weakling with Scissor Arms."

Gripping the side of the table, Divermon exploded with excitement. "Whoa...Junpei used four cards on his first turn such a risky move."

Junpei still dismissed Teddy thinking he was some rookie. "This kid isn't much of a challenger."

Kuwagamon grabbed Thundermon with its enormous red pincers. Paying no mind to Junpei's insults, Teddy was more focused interested in the battle dropping his remaining three cards. "Hmmm...I'll attach these other Armor-Pluses to Thundermon." Holding out its arms Thundermon managed to block Kuwagamon's large pinchers with ease.

"What?" shouted Junpei, he underestimated his opponent and now he would pay.

Seeing that Kuwagamon's attacks couldn't pierce Thundermon's defenses, Teddy then snapped his fingers crying. "Destroy it with Thunder Volt!" Holding out its arms, Thundermon fired spheres of discharged electricity as much as ten million volts at Kuwagamon. Each ball seemed sentient as they floated around bombarding Kuwagamon destroying it.

"Wow the newbie came in here and defeated the Yellow Cruiser champion," chuckled Divermon he was impressed with Tedy's skill. In order to start the second round he then placed two cards facedown. "Okay pick one." This time Junpei picked up the Calumon card while Teddy was stuck with the Impmon one.

"Oh yeah talk about lady luck smiling down on yours truly," Junpei smiled displaying his braced teeth. He was so hideous a chill went down Kail's spine. Drawing his five cards, a grin covered his grotesque face. "Now kid its time to feel my heavy hitter." Just like the first round Junpei played three Tentomon cards. Three Tentomon appeared on his side of the field.

Lowering his hand Teddy drew his five cards. "Okay my draw!" The three cards in his hand seemed awfully familiar. Displaying his cards Teddy revealed three Hagurumon cards. Three Hagurumon materialized on his side of the field.

Seeing other Hagurumon made Teddy's partner have a bit of a reaction. "Bzzt!"

In unison both Teddy and Junpei played the D-3 Item Card. "Digivolution Activate!" At the exact same both Tamers fused their Digimon. The three Tentomon fused into a Kabuterimon, while the three Hagurumon fused into a Guardromon.

Biting on his harpoon like its was a fingernail, Divermon scanned the table he tensely stared at the action. _"This is so awesome. I wonder what's gonna happen next?"_

For once Junpei wasn't rushing into battle. He couldn't believe this, but he was actually analyzing his opponent. _"Hmmm...Guardromon has little to no attack power it excels in defense. I think I can guess where this is going." _First thing first Junpei had to make sure Kabuterimon could actually harm Guardromon. Thumbing through his deck, he slammed a card down on the table. "Okay Jungle Field activate!"

The field Kabuterimon and Guardromon battled on transformed into a dense jungle. While Kabuterimon received a strength boost, Guardromon weakened. "Hahaha...That's Jungle Field rook. It's a field card that boosts Insectoid, Plant, and Beast Digimon ya know creatures native to the jungle. It weakens Aquan, Machine, and Bird Digimon.

"So what? I'll just play a Armor-Plus card," scoffed Teddy placing his card down in the field.

Shaking his head, Junpei was a bit disappointed in his amateur challenger. "Machine Digimon can't receive Item cards in the Jungle Field. Its an added trap effect." Just like he mentioned vines from the field wrapped around Guardromon sapping its strength. Feeling it was time to put Teddy out to pasture, he snapped his fingers. "Kabuterimon wipe him out with Electro Shocker."

"Defend yourself Guardromon," squealed Teddy leaning over the table. Guardromon held out his arms releasing its Grenade Destroyer, but it was totally overtaken by Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker.

Elbowing Junior a bit too much, Divermon drooled over the action. "That's how Digimon card battles go. One little mistake can end a battle."

"Alright I get it. Stop hitting me," Junior grumbled pushing Divermon away.

Slamming his head against the table, Teddy heaved. "I can't believe I fell for such a simple trick."

Shuffling the two cards, Divermon placed in front of Teddy and Junpei reminding them of the situation. "This is the last round. Everything will be decided from here." Both Tamers grabbed a card and this time Teddy had the Calumon while Junpei was cursed by the Impmon card.

"Good luck Teddy," Kail cheered from the sidelines.

Since they were all tied up, Teddy knew he had to win this one for his friends. Staring at the cards in his hands he possessed two Kokuwamon cards, an Armor, an Attack-Plus, and a Seeker Card. Tentatively pulling up out the Seeker Card, he played. Tossing a card into the Trash Bin pile, Teddy grinned. "Okay first I discard the Attack-Plus, now I search my deck for another card." Even though Teddy got to select a replacement the discarded card still counted against him. Sitting down the two Kokuwamon cards Teddy add an additional one. Fusing the three Kokuwamon he ended up with a Mekanorimon.

Divermon sat up in his chair. "Whoa that was four cards in one turn. Now is Teddy being a bit overconfident?"

Junior really didn't mean to snap, but Divermon was grating his last nerves. "Honestly dude you know how to be quiet? I can planly see what's happening there's no need to scream in my ear."

"There's no reason to hold back," Junpei smirked swiping five cards from his deck. Playing three Dokunemon quickly adding the D-3 Item card. The Dokunemon merged thus digivolving into a Dokugumon. Its stats were quite low however it appeared to get a boost by the Jungle Field that was still in effect.

Feeling a bit superior, Junpei adjusted his glasses. "Field cards don't disappear after use, they carry on to the next turn."

With how things were Mekanorimon and Dokugumon's strength was about even, so if both Digimon attacked they'd be destroyed. Holding his trump card in his hand, Teddy was not looking for the draw. "Now I need to get rid of that Jungle Field," he muttered placing his final card on the table. "Program Break activate!" Fractal code appeared on the table disolving the Jungle Field.

Junpei needed to move fast before Dokugumon was made useless. "Poison Cobweb!" Dokugumon obeyed the commanded opening her gaping mouth firing a poisonous blast.

"Finish this match with Twin Beam," Teddy screeched. Mekanorimon fired a laser beam from the red optic circle on its chest vaporizing Dokugumon.

Junpei's prized Insectoid Digimon were dispatched forcing Divermon to be speechless. "..."

Lowering his head Kokuwamon could just imagine how furious his master would be. "Maybe next time."

Running Junior basically pounced on Teddy grinning. He had never been so proud of his geeky best friend. "Oh that was epic bro. I didn't know you could throw down like that?!"

"Hehehe...Thanks I was so nervous," chuckled Teddy sheepishly removing his glasses.

Kail nodded slowly. "I have a newfound respect for you Teddy and here I thought you were just Atsushi's sidekick."

"That wasn't very nice Miss Kail," Lunamon reprimanded her, nothing came before being a lady.

Even Hagurumon appeared proud, well it was hard to tell because its facial expression never changed. "BZZT! Congrats! BZZT!"

"What the heck?! I actually lost?" muttered Junpei, he had been totally humilated in front of his minions. A deep groan uttered through his throat since he lost he would have to fork over a card to the winner. Storming over he handed Teddy his Kabuterimon card grumbling. "Whatever you just got lucky kid I was holding back. If I imported my true deck you'd be bawling like a baby." Looking down at his feet and then back up. "Though I've got to admit you got some skill."

Placing the Kabuterimon card in his deck, Teddy grinned. "Thanks I'll take good care of it."

Slowly facing away from Teddy's group, Junpei grumbled. "Whatever brat. Just remember when I get my full deck I'll be looking for my rematch."

Now that was out of the way, Junior faced Divermon. "Okay its time for my deck."

Standing up from the table, Divermon returned to his desk first addressing Junior's needs. "You tame a Coronamon which uses Fire techniques so I suggest you equip it with Light-based attribute cards." Glancing over at Kail, he called her over presenting her with a deck of cards. "You tame a Lunamon its an Darkness-type Digimon, but it primilary uses only Ice techniques so I suggest Darkness attribute cards."

"So dude how do the cards work in actual combat?" asked Junior flipping through his cards.

After everything that they just witnessed, Divermon had a hard time keeping up with the fact that Junior still didn't understand. "If you still don't get it I can't help you kid. Maybe if you stop by his dojo old man Leomon could help you."

Placing his hands on his hips, Junior puffed out his cheeks pouting. "What kind of attitude is that? Its your job to help us out!"

However, Coronamon was more interested abot the Beast King digging its claws into his Tamer's arms he whined. "Leomon?! C'mon Junior we gotta see Leomon he's the hero of all Lion Digimon." His eyes appeared all watery, Junior had never seen him so desperate. "A chance to learn from the master? That's an opportunity that I can't pass up."

Folding his arms even he was intrigued. _"Leomon huh? Well it wouldn't be the Digital World if he wasn't around."_

"Leomon's Gym isn't in Asuka City, but its not too far. Just pass through the main gate and the first building you'll see in the courtyard will be the place," Divermon stated reaching down and taking Junior's D-Terminal. Flipping open the laptop computer, he entered the coordinates before returning the device to the Tamer. "There you go. You can't possibly miss it now."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kail took a glimpse at Junior and Teddy smiling. "It wouldn't hurt I wonder what kind of teacher a Leomon would be anyway."

The Lion Digimon could barely contain his enthusiasm pumping his fists. "Yeah enough with the cards its time for the real Digimon to rumble!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to feature many card battles because they take too long and distract from the main plot of the story. **


	4. Link Four: Law of the Jungle

******A/N: Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Four**

**Law of the Jungle**

_**~Main Gate-Asuka City~**_

Checking his D-Power, Junior realized that about three hours had pass since he entered the Digital World time sure flies while you're having fun. Shuffling through his deck as they left the Yellow Cruiser, he stared at the large assortment of cards. The Angemon card especially intrigued him. "Man, I can't wait to use these babies in some real combat." Glancing down at Coronamon, he figured that it would be a waste to not battle once before logging out. "I need some action let's find some place to throw down, yeah!"

Equally excited Coronamon practically skipped down the street. "Oh boy!" Checking his reflection in the windows of nearby windows, he gave himself a little wink.

Putting away his deck, Junior looked down asking. "You seem excited buddy. Have you met Leomon before?"

Placing his arms behind his head, Coronamon glanced back up at him grinning. "Yeah, but it was a long time ago. He would appear at the Digimon Lab and tell us Rookies about his conquests."

"You've got to teach me some of those cards tricks Teddy," Kail replied sticking her hands in her pockets.

Fumbling with his D-Terminal, Teddy glanced up at her surprised. Aside from Lunamon, he never saw Kail that interested in anything they stumbled across so far. "Sure it won't be that difficult."

Loud racket drowned out their speech and after reaching the end of the street, Junior witnessed a long line of Tamers stood in front of this extremely high-tech fancy gym. Standing outside a Togemon was handing out flyers for her gym. "Welcome! Welcome! Please visit my gm I'll help all you newbie Tamers get ready for the ardous journey ahead of you." Judging by what Junior could make out from the outside Togemon's Gym was quite state of the art. Fancy treadmills, speed bags, and multiple weights were all around.

Togemon was a gigantic green Easter Lily cactus covered in black sticky needles, a tuft of yellow hair was on the top of her head, and she wore a pair of red boxing gloves. Even though it was a familiar Digimon, Junior indexed it anyway. _"Togemon, the Cactus Digimon:_ _It can store nutrient data within its body, and can even survive for a long time in the empty desert areas. You usually can't understand at all what it is thinking, even if you can try to discern it from its facial expression, as it spends most of the day staring off into space. However, once Togemon is angered, that expression changes completely, it starts getting violent, and it becomes unable to settle down. Attribute: Data."_

Junior's feet halted in front of the palace-like dojo. "Whoa...Why don't we go here instead? Its so fancy."

It did not matter how exquisite the gym was, all Coronamon cared about was studying under his mentor. "No way. It has to be Leomon in order to be the best I need to learn from the best."

Despite tending to her flock of eager young Tamers, Togemon had overheard their conversation. Making her way over the overgrown cactus huffed. "Are you children seriously contemplating going to Leomon's Dojo?! Then I'm afraid you're wasting your time that codger doesn't train anyone." Togemon would know better than anyone about Leomon she was his last apprentice. "Don't take this the long way, but he is very picky about his pupils."

"She may have a point Coronamon. Why bother looking for Leomon if he refuses to train us?" Junior complained he was content with agreeing with Togemon.

Coronamon was still not interested in having it any other way, he only wanted to be trained by Leomon and no other Digimon seemed good enough. "No, no, no!" The Lion Digimon in full tantrum mode dove on the concrete sidewalk banging his fists against the pavement. "I want Leomon!"

"Stop being such a brat!" griped Junior bent over whispering at his partner. Gaining the attention of all the other Tamers, he covered his face in extreme embarrassment.

When it came apparent that his partner would not be deterred, Junior dropped his head giving in. "Fine just stop acting crazy."

_"Gosh...They're so similiar its scary," _grumbled Kail shaking her head.

Opening her arms Togemon lead her group of Tamers into her gym, . The Cactus Digimon's hollowed out eyes glanced over at their group. "Hey, don't say I didn't warn you." Walking into her gym, the automated doors closed behind her. Loud racket emerged from inside the building it appeared that they were having fun. Junior had no clue what was happening inside, but he knew that he wanted to enjoy it too.

The sound of the joy inside of Togemon's Gym grated Junior's nerves. He turned towards Teddy speaking through his teeth. "Come on let's go. Teddy find Leomon's Dojo."

Flipping through the interface on his D-Terminal, Teddy brought up the Map Function of the device. A holographic map of Asuka City emerged with a yellow marker hovering over the destination of the aforementioned dojo. "Its just like Divermon said the dojo is on the outskirts of town it shouldn't take us too long to get there."

* * *

_**~Leomon's Dojo-Asuka City~**_

Coronamon's eyes shimmered as he stared at Leomon's Dojo he was in awe. Junior, Kail, Teddy, and Lunamon all had very different reactions. Unlike Togemon's Gym inside the city, Leomon's Gym was a rather rundown wooden shack. The place seemed to be on its last legs with numerous nails sticking out the side of the building. The grass was unkept, trash was strown everywhere, and a rickety old fence surrounded the dojo. "Isn't it wonderful! Just think about all the heroes trained inside here."

_"Geez this place is a dump," _Junior grumbled rolling his eyes. This place did not seem like somewhere a hero would train. So much filth covered the place it was more like a garbage dump. Maybe Coronamon was just imagining this tale about Leomon training all sorts of heroes. Leaning over he inquired. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Touching his chin, Teddy looked the building up and down muttering. _"I wonder if it looks like this because the programmers wanted to make the players think it was full of history?"_

Pushing their way into the dojo, Junior noticed that the insides were just as bad as the outside. The floors were dirty and covered in cracks, the sandbags were all wornout drooping to the ground, Making things a lot more worst was the fact that Leomon was sleeping strewn out in a chair with a newspaper covering his face.

Differing himself from other members of his species, Leomon wore a white karate gi with a purple Digimon World Online insignia on the back. Sniffing the air, Leomon realized that his personal space had been violated. "W...who's there?" he grumbled reaching for his Beast Sword. The Lion Warrior Digimon opened his eyes witnessing the three Tamers and their partners standing in front of him.

Stretching out Leomon let out a heavy yawn. "Oh, its just a couple of players." Shuffling back in his chair, he attempted to get comfortable before falling back to sleep.

"M...Master, we have come to train under the mentor of the greatest warriors in the history of the Digital World," bowed Coronamon basking in the glow of Leomon.

Using his D-Power, Junior decided to scan Coronamon's mentor. _"Leomon, the Noble Hero Digimon/Champion: While most Digimon are ferocious, it possesses a strong will and a heart of justice, and has defeated great numbers of fiendish Digimon. Also, it is a rival to the "Digimon Hunter" Ogremon, who carries out destruction to its limit. Its tough body, which has been well-tempered by daily training, can endure any attack, and since it chokes the life out of the opponent with its quick attacks, Leomon can be said to be an outstanding Comat Species. It carries a sentient magical sword called "Beast Sword" on its waist. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Stomping his feet, Junior became increasingly annoyed that they were being ignored. "Hey wake up! We're here to train!"

"Get lost," Leomon yawned not even waking up. He immediately dismissed them as not worthy of his time. "Just go to Togemon's Gym you'll have fun."

Storming over to where Leomon snoozed, Junior swiftly kicked the chair from underneath him. Flailing wildly Leomon landed on his backside before looking up angrily at him. This did not even unnerve Junior as he complained. "No way! We came all this way so Coronamon could train with you!"

Both Teddy and Kail slinked back to the wall they were terrified. "Are you sure that was a good idea?!"

Leaping onto his feet, Leomon bared his fangs sneering. "You've got some guts kid."

Standing over Leomon, he attempted to explain their situation. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude. Its just that we came all this way so Coronamon could train under a master. Togemon's place was awesome, but c'mon you are a Leomon."

Leomon wasn't about to be taking in by the silver tongue of some brat. Rolling his eyes, an idea suddenly came to him. This would be the perfect chance to get some free labor. "Alright kid ya know what you worn me down. I'll train you if you clean up this place." Even if they somehow cleaned up the entire place, he had no intention to train them at all.

Immediately volunteering Junior, Coronamon grabbed his Tamer's arm grinning. "You're on gramps."

Smacking Coronamon on the back of his head, Junior sighed. "Don't just go signing me up for things. I don't clean up my room at home so what makes you think I'm about to sweep up this dump."

"Fine, but you know what Coronamon next time you'll do it alone," grumbled Junior rolling his eyes. Usually he would be averse to doing these things, but his partner had this effect on him. Walking over near the front door he grabbed a mop from the nearby corner. Then glancing over at Teddy and Kail, he sighed. "Come on guys let's just get this over with."

Eyeing the dojo's exit, Kail immediately shook her head complaining. "Oh no Atsushi I didn't come here to do manual labor." He was just as bad as Coronamon always signing them up for something stupid.

Pondering things for a minute, Teddy bowed his head nodding it slowly. "Uh...I'm in, Junior. Like you said if we came in together we should stick together."

"I guess I'm outnumbered, but let's make this quick," huffed Kail picking up a broom.

Leomon had just assumed that they would split after being handed such a task. Stretching out in his chair, he calmly enjoyed his newspaper. _"Oh well they won't stay too long none of the others did."_

Whipping around a feather duster Coronamon turned around glancing in Leomon's direction. "I heard tales from Swanmon about all the heroes you trained master. I can't wait to be among them. So which one was your best?"

Wiping the floor with a rag, Junior looked up at his partner. "Speaking of training Coronamon what level are you on? I didn't see anything about it in my D-Power or D-Terminal."

Find this whole scenario humorous, Coronamon snickered. "Ehehehe...Digimon don't have levels like in every other RPG our strength is measured by the Tamers commanding us in battle."

Leomon was asleep snoring like a buzzsaw. "Snrzzzzzz..."

"I wanna help Miss Kail. I will get a broom also," announced Lunamon bouncing around her trying to assist, but she ended up just tripped over her robe crashing into a shelf knocking books down. Papers rained down just giving Kail even more to clean.

Coronamon blurted out in uncontrollable laughter. "Kekeke...classic Lunamon."

Kail displayed a deadpan expression she expected as much, but Lunamon bawled like a baby. "Wahhhhh! I'm just making a mess! Please forgive me Miss Kail."

The way Lunamon fell over crying, Kail knew they would be there all day if she didn't nip this in the bud. "Its fine Lunamon. Calm down everything is alright!" Lunamon could be such a baby sometimes, Kail knew that her route to becoming Tamer Queen would be long.

The noise of Junior cleaning his shack caught his attention. Folding his newspaper, Leomon decided to throw the kids a bone. "I'm sure you're all familiar what happens when a Digimon is defeated?"

"It gets deleted right?!" answered Kail looking up from her sweeping.

Stroking his grayish mane, Leomon yawned showing a pair of impressive canines. "Yes, a Digimon's Matrix is deleted and reformatted into a Digi-Egg. Your partners won't necessarily get deleted if they're defeated. In Tamers battles its impossible for one's Digimon to get deleted, however it's not the same for engaging wild Digimon. If you find your partner has been deleted rest assured all Digi-Eggs are sent to the lab here in Asuka City."

Batting his eyelashes, Coronamon probed. "Awesome! I take it you changed your mind about training us, master?"

Crossing his legs, the wily old Leomon snorted. "Fat chance kid!"

"I don't see why you're sucking up to that washed up geezer," Junior scoffed. "I betcha the Digimon he trained are all in a retirement home."

"Hey shut your mouth kid! I'll show you who's all washed up!" Hoping out of his chair Leomon started cracking his knuckles, before motioning towards Coronamon, Lunamon, and Hagurumon prompting them to attack him. "Let's see how much of a beating you runts can take."

Once again, Junior showed his disdain for authority. _"Are you sure he's a master? I mean getting provoked like that is weak."_

Determined to show how tough he was Leomon boasted. "You know what! I'll all three of you on."

However when it was apparent that they were just going to stand there, he decided to make the first move. "Fist of the Beast King!" he echoed launching a familiar attack. Pulling back his fists it glowed steadily before he released an aura in the shape of a lion's head from his fist at the Rookie Digimon. The Lion head aura smashed in-between them knocking them in different directions.

Unlike Lunamon and Hagurumon who cowered in fear, Coronamon was determined to prove his mettle to his mentor. "Corona-Knuckle!" he cried releasing a continuous stream of punches with his fists heated by the power of flame.

Coronamon's punches weren't really causing Leomon any damage. Pushing away the little Digimon, Leomon unsheathed his sword howling. "Beast Sword!" Smacking Coronamon with the hilt, he quickly flipped it over slashing at his foe with multiple sword thrusts.

"Nice one you got some heart kid, but that's not enough! Crushing Kick!" Leaping into the air Leomon attacked his opponent with a spinning roundhouse kick.

_"They're getting creamed." _Teddy quickly beginning to lose nerve, there Digimon were getting pummeled rather effortlessly. _"There's no way a couple of Rookies can take down a Digimon as experienced as Leomon I betcha he's beaten Ultimate level Digimon." _Looking down at his hands, Teddy realized the D-Power in his possession. Maybe this would help even the odds, both Piximon and Divermon had mentioned how the Digimon Card Game would be incorporated into the Digimon World Online battling system. _"I wonder if these could even the odds."_

"Beast Fang!" After hitting Coronamon in the stomach with his knee, Leomon looked up at them.

Scratching his mane, he wondered when they would finally catch on. "Correct usually Digimon have assigned levels. On the other hand a Digimon partnered with a Tamer has the capability to temporarily increase its power using cards scanned through the Tamer's D-Power. This act looks like the Tamer is "slashing their card through the Digivice."

Junior had no clue how it was supposed to work, so he picked a card at random swiping it through his D-Power. "Okay let's give it a whirl! Digi-Modify! Hypersonic! Activate!" A green hue enveloped Coronamon greatly increasing his speed with the Hyper Accel card.

Running across the floor at high speeds, Coronamon placed a paw against the jewel in his crown. Concentrating the power of flame in its brow while exhausting all of its body's stamina at the same time, he then fired it at Leomon as a flaming shot. "Corona Flame!"

With the increased speed Coronamon's attack was coming in fast, Leomon unsheathed the Beast Sword slicing it in half. "Nice try runt you've got to do better than that."

"Alright master! Here I come!" Still feeling the effects of the Hypersonic card, Coronamon lifted up both his arms screaming. "Petit Prominence!" He immediately clad his entire body in flames, and rushed at Leomon ramming into his Beast Sword actually pushing him back.

"Whoa it actually worked," Kail gasped watching. The way Leomon was whooping on Coronamon she didn't expect him to inflict any kind of damage. Turning towards her partner, she exclaimed. "We need to help Lunamon!" However unlike Coronamon, Kail knew Lunamon wouldn't be able to take such a physical beating."I know a little something about Digimon with my brother being a NEET and all. Digi-Modify! Alias! Activate!"

"Way to go Miss Kail!" A bright light flashed creating multiple clones of Lunamon ready to attack, but at a cost of energy.

"Get some distance and fire at will!" shouted Kail pointing forward.

As Coronamon danced around Leomon, Lunamon focused power in her forehead antenna, then firing a ball of water at him. "Tear Shot!"

"Not bad, but still not good enough! Fist of the Beast King!" howled Leomon pulling back his fists he released an aura in the shape of a lion's head knocking Coronamon backwards into the Tear Shot and finally into a Lunamon clone.

Leaping into the air, Leomon landed down in the middle of the Lunamon clones. "Hup!"

Panicking Kail frantically cried. "Oh no. Do something!"

Hopping on Leomon, the Lunamon's copies shrieked. "Lunar Claw!" Each one delivered scratches with claws filled with the power of darkness.

Shaking of the clones, Leomon spun around in circles destroying them with his blade. "Beast Sword!"

"Lunamon!" Coronamon managed to jump in front of the real Lunamon taking the blow in her place. Ever since they were In-Training Digimon he took it upon himself to protect her.

"Are you alright?" Lunamon hopped over to where Coronamon had landed. Narrowing her brow, Lunamon actually looked angry for once. Glaring at Leomon, Lunamon lifted up her ears over head. "Lop-Ear Ripple!" Spinning many times with her ears, she began generating a vortex of bubbles which hovered around Leomon entrapping the Digimon.

Trapped inside the bubbles, Leomon tried moving his arms but he was sealed tight. Despite being so fragile looking Lunamon's Lop-Ear Ripple was unusually strong. Opening his mouth, he roared. "Beast Fang!" Leomon's incissors glowed as he sunk his fangs popping the bubbles.

Wasting little time Leomon streaked across the field lunging for Lunamon and Coronamon. "Hagurumon prepare for defense." Teddy fumbled with his D-Power striking a card through the reader. "Digi-Modify! Rock Armor! Acivate!" Hagurumon floated in front of Lunamon and Coronamon transforming into a marble stone increasing his defense.

Glancing over at Teddy, Junior nodded his head. Honestly Teddy's quick thinking might of spared Junior's partner a whole lot of pain. Taking a card from his deck, Junior then smirked. "Okay I think I'm starting to get this card battle system a little. Coronamon here's more coming at ya! Digi-Modify! Hyper Chip! Activate!" Flexing a muscle Coronamon's power increased by ten percent.

Rolling across the ground, Coronamon moved pass all the dust and grim. "Corona-Knuckle!" Winding up his fists, he released a stream of fiery punches. "Eat this gramps." Even though Coronamon got a power boost it really didn't matter if the little Digimon could not hit his target. Leomon effortlessly bobbed and weaved evading every Coronamon punch.

"Hmm...Maybe that's how we can all get him! Let's see if we can do something about that Lunamon. Digi-Modify! Targeting! Activate!" stated Kail striking a card through her D-Power. A bulls-eye appeared on Leomon's chest as Lunamon's accuracy greatly increased. "You might can avoid Coronamon, but you can't escape Lunamon."

_"Tch those two are morons, but that girl might become a problem," _Leomon tossed Coronamon against the wall before turning his glare towards Kail and Lunamon.

Kail had surveyed the battle so far and obviously they weren't getting anywhere. It was time to re-evaluate things, but Junior was incredibly stubborn. Shaking her head, Kail sighed. "I'm not like Junior! I know its a waste of time trying to out power you Leomon, most likely you've taken down Digimon of levels above your own. "

Lowering his head Leomon let out a light chuckle. "True, I've fought members of the Royal Knights to a draw. So you Rookies can't harm me."

Feeling the heat of battle, Kail exclaimed. "I don't think you're invulnerable. Its just that we've been going at it all wrong. If physical blows are useless then we'll try special attack, right Lunamon?"

"Right!" squealed Lunamon hopping next to her Tamer. Focused power in her forehead antenna, Lunamon then fired a ball of water at him. "Tear Shot!"

"Too slow." Leomon attempted to evade the swirling mass of water, but it followed his around the battlefield. "Tch!" Unsheathing the Beast Sword he tried slicing the ball in half, but the Tear Shot phased through his blade. Once against the target on his chest glowed attracting the Tear Shot which eventually collided in his chest.

"Hagurumon we have to show him that he was wrong to forget about us," snarled Teddy. He was a bit cheesed about being left out of all the action. Gripping his D-Power he struck a card through the reader. "Digi-Modify! Stamina! Activate!" A green hue encased Hagurumon increasing its stamina.

Spinning on its axis, Hagurumon shrieked. "Cog Crusher!" Opening it face plate multiple black gears flew out in multiple directions. Each black gear possessed a built-in computer virus. Since he was so wary of Lunamon and Coronamon, Leomon was totally caught of guard by the Cog Crusher pummeling him in the back driving the Noble Warrior down to one knee.

It appeared that victory was in grasp, Junior could not let this moment slip through their fingers. Looking down at his partner, he commanded. "He's finally against the ropes. Coronamon you're the strongest one here. Its up to you to end this!"

"Oh. I'm gonna enjoy this," snickered Coronamon cracking his knuckles. Lifting both arms above his head he bellowed. "Petit Prominence!" Flames engulfed his entire body, and he crouched down rushing at Leomon.

"Bring it on runt," roared Leomon bracing for impact.

Just before Coronamon could reach Leomon, an old used paint spray can came smashing through the window landing right between them. _"Oh man," _grumbled Coronamon as he accidently stepped on it while still covered in flames. Everyone knows what happens when aerosol cans get overheated they explode, well this spray can exploded taking out a good portion of Leomon's Dojo and Coronamon in the process.

A mixture of paint and smoke filled the air. The soot was so thick that Junior couldn't see the hand in front of his face, however all his concern was with Coronamon at the minute. "Coronamon?! Speak to me buddy!" Nothing but dread feeled Junior, of course he knew that ultimately that Coronamon was just a collections of zeros and ones, but the little Digimon felt like more than that to him.

As the smoke cleared Junior could see his partner laying in a crater coughing up dust. He had never felt so relieved in his life chuckling lightly. "Hehehe...Are you alright?!"

"D...did we win?" asked Coronamon before toppling back over.

Cradling the back of Coronamon's head, Junior slowly held him up. "Uh...Actually I don't know what happened! I'm just glad you weren't deleted."

"That canister came out of nowhere..." Sweat dropping Teddy glanced over at his frazzled friends. "Was that part of the training?"

Baring his fangs Leomon was visibly upset. "No it isn't, but whoever did that is as good as dead!" Sure his Dojo was a dump, but even Leomon possessed pride as a lion Digimon and he ran out of the large hole against the wall. "Just cause I'm retired doesn't mean I can't put a serious whooping on a Digimon."

Watching Leomon exit the dojo, Junior felt the need to confront Coronamon's attacker also. "Let's go too." Lifting up Coronamon into his arms, he followed the Lion Digimon outside flanked by Teddy, Hagurumon, Kail, and Lunamon.

Outside all of them noticed a Dracmon kneeling next to a port-a-potty spray painting the words 'Tamers Sux' in graffiti against the wall. Dracmon seemed so into his tagging he hadn't realize the damage he caused. _"Hehehe...that'll teach those posers."_

Dracmon was a vampire themed pale-skinned Digimon who wore a black mask with red and green eye markings on it. Embedded on his palms were a set of eyeballs whose pupils match the eye markings. Though he had wings, they are connected by a gold trinket and rest around his waist.

"Dracmon?! I should of known it was you!" snarled Leomon lunging for him. Usually he didn't mind Dracmon's childish pranks, but this time he really went too far.

Aiming his D-Power at the little bloodsucker Junior was able to learn. _"Dracmon, the Undead Digimon/Rookie: It is the Dark Area's most mischievous Digimon. For the sake of a prank, it will meet the challenge unflinchingly even if it is accompanied by some risk. It once nearly got itself killed trying to graffiti the faces of all four of the Sovereigns...(it's unknown whether it succeeded). It was once a bloodsucking Digimon, but these days it forgets to suck blood, and it seems it's trying to play some kind of trick on the Royal Knights. Attribute: Virus."_

Sidestepping him, Dracmon leapt upward landing on Leomon's back. "Yo! What's up Leomon?!"

Leomon was obviously losing it pulling out hair from his mane. "You. You. You! You destroyed my Dojo!"

"Uh...I'm sorry Leomon...I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't mean to..." Dracmon for a second looked awfully remorseful about blowing up Leomon's Dojo, but after noticing the Tamers and their Digimon his expression changed. "So what! It serves you right for helping out those people!" Dracmon's expression suddenly changed he furrowed his brow hissing rather loudly.

"Don't make excuses!" Balling up his fists, Leomon glared at him seething. "That doesn't give you the right to blow up my house."

"Again with this crap?" grumbled Coronamon managing to wriggle free of his Tamer.

Tapping his chin, Junior eyed Dracmon mumbling. "Huh? Gotsumon said the same thing."

Dracmon glanced around nervously he really did not want to tangle with Leomon. "See-ya on the flipside." Forcing the eyeballs in the palms of his hands to glow he caused the paint canister in his hands to explode leaving behind a technicolor smoke bomb.

Burying his face his face in his paws, Leomon lamented. "Please don't look down on Dracmon and Gotsumon they're just one of multiple Digimon abused by the Beta Testers."

Kail appeared confused. "Beta Testers?"

Taking a deep breath Leomon felt it would be best to inform them of the darker side of DWO. "A couple of months before the game was released the Game Master selected a few world famous players to test out the game." Leomon smiled as he stared at Junior, Kail, and Teddy with their partner Digimon even if they were newbies they all seemed to get along perfectly. His expression saddened glancing towards the direction of where Dracmon and Gotsumon were heading. "Some of the Beta Testers decided that the partners they were given weren't good enough so they either cruelly tamed their Digimon or just abandoned them outright."

"Amazing such detail to the scripts," gasped Teddy.

Looking over at him, Junior whispered. _"What're you talking about?!"_

Leomon's entire tale sounded far-fetched to Teddy he wasn't about to believe a single word of it. _"I mean this whole thing about Digimon being bitter about abandoned by Tamers. Such adept Artificial Intelligence." _Digimon were just bits of data they could not act outside of their programming emotions such as rage were not possible.

Looking over the wreckage that was his dojo, Leomon wept manly tears. "Gahhhhh...it'll take me forever to fix it."

Wandering over Junior draped his arms over Leomon's shoulder flashing a grin. "I would help you dude, but look at the time." Pointing at the enormous clock on the face of the Tamer Union it appeared to be almost six in the evening. Shaking his head, the young Tamer sighed. "Ya see I need to logout or my mom will kill me."

"Wahahahaha!" Junior laughed running back toward the Tamer Union.

Shaking his fist in the air, Leomon roared. "Get back here you!"

Lunamon, Hagurumon, Coronamon, and Teddy ran pass Leomon chasing Junior. Kail stopped in front of the lion Digimon bowing. "Uh...If you don't mind we really must be going."

Running just a few steps behind Junior, Kail exclaimed. "That was uncalled for. I can't believe how rude you are!"

"Hahaha...I can't hear you!" laughed Junior rushing out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: Happy belated Easter.**


	5. Link Five: Home Sweet Home

******A/N: Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Five**

**Home Sweet Home**

_**~Tamer Union-Asuka City~**_

Returning to the Tamer Union, Junior walked pass a bunch of the aides standing behind counters helping the children. Rowdy Tamers entering the Digital World based on their appearance and dress Junior figured they were from an entirely different hemisphere. They were just more victims for Junior on his path toward Tamer King. Even though he thought this he was meaning to go home. However he actually had no clue how he was supposed to log out since Piximon didn't mention it during the oreintation. Scratching the back of his head, he glanced back at Teddy and Kail. "Um...Do you guys know how we're supposed to get out of here?" Taking a quick glance around the young Tamers searched Piximon, but he was nowhere to be found.

_"No clue..."_ That was a good question even Teddy and Kail did not know. Would it really be so bad if they couldn't log out?

Leaning against a wall Junior really struggled to think. Taking a glance down at his partner, Coronamon shouted. "Don't look at me! I never even considered leaving the Digital World."

While holding Kail's hand, Lunamon glanced up at her. "I take it...you will be leaving as well Miss Kail? It is disappointing, but I think its best you be with your family."

Looking back down at her partner, Kail smiled. "Hey you're part of my family too Lunamon."

Facing his partner, Teddy attempted to bond with him. "I'll miss you too, Hagurumon." Just like usual Hagurumon didn't respond it just floated there. " Shaking his head Teddy felt dumb. "I don't know why I expected anything different."

As more and more Tamers piled into the union Kail started hyperventilating. Quickly losing her nerve her throat became dry, her knees knocked together, and her teeth chattered. "What're we going to do Atsushi? My dad will be furious if I'm late."

Rubbing his temples, he tried coming up with something. There was no way they'd build a game without being able to log out, right. Turning his attention to the one of the numerous high-tech screen. "Quiet let me think. I'll come up with something."

"Uh...Shouldn't we just ask an aide?" asked Teddy like usual being the voice of reason, but per usual he was being ignored.

Squeezing his D-Power in his palms, Junior had a thought but it really didn't make much sense. _"Hmm...I got an idea. I wonder if it'll work?" _Just looking around the hall he noticed the computer screen littering the area. Walking up to one of the many computers. "Okay here goes nothing," sighed Junior taking out his D-Power. Holding it out in front of the screen, in a loud voice exclaiming. "Digi-Port open!" To be expected nothing happened. Looking down at it, he started shaking his digivice becoming incredibly frustrated. "Man, I sure thought that would work." That was his only idea, so he was clueless.

Toppling over on his backside, Coronamon gasped. "N...no way. He really didn't just do that did he?"

Everyone inside the union stopped gawking at him, even the aide standing behind a desk seemed embarrassed. Quietly motioning for them to come over she sighed. "What were you thinking young man?! Tamers are only allowed to Log Out inside towns or Inns." If they had just taken the time to read the manual installed in their D-Terminals they would know that, but alas youngsters like them are always too excited to read.

Trying to hide his embarrassment Junior coughed. "I know that much, but I still have no clue how to Log Out."

Pointing at his hands, the aide grumbled. "As long as you're inside a town the Log Out feature will appear in your D-Terminal. Just find it in the menu section and you can leave."

Surfing through the menus inside his D-Terminal, Junior selected 'Log Out' on the screen. Before pressing OK on the feature he peered over at his partner Digimon. Looking up at the aide he had a simple question. "Say what happens to Coronamon when I Log Out?" Coronamon was extremely advanced to be a run of the mill NPC so Junior couldn't see it just standing around waiting for him to return.

Of course Digimon World Online was far too advanced to have a normal Save feature everything had to be convulted beyond reason. Expanding her arms the aide then explained. "You're partner Digimon's data is stored inside your D-Terminal. Its possible to communicate with them while in the real world by logging onto the DWO website."

Jamming Coronamon into a tiny little device didn't sound that appealing to Junior. Facing his partner he asked. "Are you alright with that?"

Swanmon had went over this a million of times when he was Sunmon, so Coronamon knew what to expect. "Its all cool. I won't be squeezed into anything my data will just be reformatted where only face to face interfacing is possible."

Holding up her D-Terminal, Kail giggled. "So as long as I connect to the net I can always be in touch with you Lunamon?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Lunamon.

Folding his arms this place never ceased to amaze Teddy. "Ingenious that means Digital World Online runs twenty-four seven."

Popping open hid D-Terminal, Junior located the Log Out app on his computer. "Alright Coronamon I'll see ya later." Once activating the app Junior's body pixelated before vanishing.

Coronamon stared at Lunamon and Hagurumon muttering. "Whoa...That's something you don't see everyday."

"Again...He's left us behind again," Kail scoffed fumbling with her D-Terminal vanishing.

Logging out himself, Teddy bowed towards the three Digimon. "Um...You guys look out for each other. See you soon."

* * *

_**~MAGAMI Online Center-Real World~**_

Everything suddenly went black as Junior's digital form began vanishing. Blinking wildly Atsushi came to inside of his SynchGear pod. Taking a deep breath he sat up inside the capsule with the helmet still attached. "Uh man! what a rush." Everything was blurry as he glanced around the room it took a while for Atsushi's eyes to get accumulated to the light.

"Seriously take it easy kid." Seeing him being so reckless, the engineer monitoring his capsule ran over checking the back of the SynchGear. "Are you insane don't sit up so fast." Once it appeared that everything was like it was supposed to be, he removed the helmet from Atsushi's head. Pressing a bunch of different buttons he released the SynchGear from Atsushi's head.

The engineer wore a white labcoat, a blue sweater vest, a pair of white rubber gloves, and some brown slacks. Atsushi looked him up and down before asking. "Um...are you like a doctor or something?" The way he was pawed at made him feel uncomfortable. "What happened to that babe that strapped me in earlier?"

"No, I'm not a doctor. I'm an engineer working for MAGAMI its my job to monitor the SynchGear and Matrix System. Anyway you need to be careful. The battery on the SynchGear is incredibly powerful. If you jerk the cord its a chance it could microwave your brain," the engineer barked at him placing the SynchGear on a small table inside the capsule.

Hearing that would chase off most people good thing Atsushi wasn't most people. _"Hmm...That part about microwaving my brain sounds a bit...eh, I probably shouldn't tell my mom about that. There's no way she would let me play with Coronamon if she heard that."_

Jotting down the information he noticed scrawling across the monitor, the engineer released Atsushi from the capsule. It appeared that he had been checking Atsushi's vital signs before allowing him to go about his merry way. "Thank you so much please play Digimon World Online again."

Taking a few paces from the capsule Atsushi turned flashing a thumbs up. "Of course bro that game was awesome."

Walking into the MAGAMI Center's food court Atsushi could smell all the different scents wafting through the room and he took a seat at a table stuffing his face. For some reason he was starving even though he had eaten at the Lambchop a couple of hours ago. "I guess digital food really doesn't fill you up." As he chopped down on some sandwiches he was soon greeted by Ivy and Teddy. He was so hungry that he didn't even take the time to think why was a food court inside the building of a multi-billion dollar corporation. Looking around the food court a feeling of melancholy washed over Atsushi, the Real World just couldn't compete with the Digital World. Real life was so boring.

They had walked all over the MAGAMI looking for Atsushi and only had happened upon the food court by chance. "You never waste any time do you?"

Atsushi gulped down a load of food almost choking on it. He especially enjoyed his French fries covered in thick gooey cheese. "Sup' guys sorry I didn't stick around, but I was starving."

Taking a seat next to Atsushi stealing a couple of his fries, Ivy groaned. "You kinda have a point we were under for close to four hours."

"Stop smurfing my fries Kail get your own," Atsushi snarled pulling away his cheesy fries.

Reaching over Atsushi's shoulder, Ivy stole yet another cheese fry. "Uh huh whatever...I'm only Kail in the Digital World here I'm just Ivy its an important distinction."

"Get your own food," barked Atsushi shielding his food with his back to Ivy. Turning his nose up at her, he grumbled. "Pfft...You say that, but you didn't call me Junior in there."

Teddy hadn't said a word the whole time, he had just laid his head on the table. His face was blue it appeared that he could blow chunks at any moment. Glancing up his eyes remained close as he lamented. "...Hey could you guys be a little more quiet my head is killing me."

Pushing Ivy away from his lunch, Atsushi "Are you alright dude? You're look like someone beat the crap outta you."

Covering his mouth trying not to gag, Teddy dry-heaved. "Urk...I feel that way. I guess it'll take awhile for me to get used to the SynchGear." Even though it was supposed to have subsided by this point Teddy's eyesight was still blurry. Burying his face in his hands, he grumbled. "The engineer said that everyone is different it'll just time time for my body to adjust."

"So, all you have to do is keeping logging in and out until you get used to it?" Atsushi snickered that actually sounded like an excellent idea.

Knowing that Atsushi wouldn't agree, Teddy had his head lying on the table facing away from him. groaning. _"Urp...I don't know if I could put up with this for long. I might have to bail on DWO."_

Immediately shooting up almost knocking over Ivy, Atsushi banged his fists against the table. "You can't just bail out now dude! That's not cool. We're in this together."

"Fine, fine, fine I get it! I'll stick it out a little longer," grumbled Teddy staring off into space.

Rubbing his hands together, Atsushi dismissed his friends. "There its been decided. We'll meet back here tomorrow and enter the Digital World."

Leaving the MAGAMI Online Center, Atsushi ran out into the street he wasted little time heading home. Just checking the time on his cellphone he could only imagine how furious his mother would be. Atsushi had sent so much time inside the Digital World that he was cutting it pretty close to curfew. It took a whole lot of begging and pleading with his mother just to be allowed to play DWO.

* * *

_**~Kusanagi City, Japan-Real World~**_

~Okamura Residence~

The Okamura Residence was a two-story red brick apartment. Atsushi and his mother lived in the upstairs apartment, but the downstairs building was their family business, a laundromat. Whenever Atsushi found himself late he would climb the fire escape outside, enabling him to sneak into his bedroom. Poking his head into his room Atsushi didn't see or hear his mother anywhere, perhaps she was busy running the laundromat downstairs. Toppling through his window he crashed into the floor. Landing with a thud he was relieved that his mother didn't hear that. _"Whew..."_

Atsushi's room was a beacon to a Digimon otaku, he had dvds everywhere, on his bed were folders and folders of Digimon cards, and his desks were covered with small figurines. A laptop sat on his desk along with a lamp. The only thing that he ever thought about was Digimon, it was something he inherited from his father Atsushi Okamura Sr. Glancing a picture of his father on his desk, Atsushi grinned. "I hope you're looking down on me dad. I finally became a Tamer."

Holding the photo of the time he visited Digi Park, a Digimon-theme park, Atsushi reflected on the time he spent with his father. As a sign of respect for his father who never once went easy on him in a card battle Atsushi called himself Junior. It was a bittersweet moment though even though Atsushi had finally became a Tamer his father wasn't around to enjoy it with him. The Okamura Laundromat downstairs was founded by his father before Atsushi was even born. Late one night a crazed lunatic broke inside trying to rob the place, but Atsushi's father tried talking him down. However, his father was shot during a ruckus.

From downstairs Atsushi could hear his mother calling him. "Atsushi! Atsushi?! Where are you?"

Returning the photo to his mantle, Atsushi rushed downstairs shouting back. "Alright I'm coming."

Sliding down the banister Atsushi rolled into his family's laundromat. The place was packed to the brim with sterling silver washing machines and dryers, a blinking florscent lamp swung over their heads, and a linoleum floor. Tiptoeing around the room, Atsushi tried his best not drawing his mother's ire. Grabbing his white apron off the wall, he snuck behind his station and started folding clothes. Since the place was so busy today he could only hope that his mother would not notice that he missed curfew. The scent of dryer sheets and washing powder filled the air.

It appeared that his scheme hadn't worked because his mother was sitting right behind him. Holding up a flowing sun dress, Shumei was sewing it quite hastily. "Atsushi you're late." Her voice just echoed her disappointment. "We had a dead Atsushi you promised that if I let you play that silly video game, you'd help out more around the Laundromat."

Inari Okamura, also known as the Laundry Goddess, had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had brown eyes with a pair of green rimmed glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose.

His mother wore a floral print pink shirt, a pair of blue Capri pants with a sweater wrapped around her waist, and some white sneakers. Atsushi always wondered why his mother ran a laundry mat she was pretty enough to be an actress.

Shuddering Atsushi's neck creaked as he turned around greeting his mother. "I...I know what I said mom and Digimon World Online isn't a silly video game. I just got sidetracked while playing but it won't happen again."

Finishing the stitching on the dress, Inari place the fabric in a bin before giving in. "Okay...but I'm counting on you to help me with this place."

As the customers slowly filed out of the room, Atsushi quickly grabbed a broom from the wall sweeping up the place. "Awww...mom you seen of seen it. The Digital World was so awesome I wish dad could of seen it." Lifting up a dustpan, he began sweeping the pile of washing powder, dryer lint, and trash.

Unfolding an ironing board, Inari started to iron the clothes set for the next day. Placing the iron to the side, Shumei glanced up at the ceiling wondering. "I bet he would. I could never understand why a grown man would like a kid's game so much."

Dropping the broom, he immediately walked across the floor. Approaching Inari, he exclaimed. "I...Its not a game mom its so much more. Oh I wish you could of met Coronamon he's this little Lion Digimon. He's a bit of a smartaleck, but still cool. I can't wait to go back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Inari cried getting another headache.

"Of course I'm going back everyday mom," chuckled Atsushi flashing a thumbs up.

Inari sat behind her desk groaning. "I think you should think this through Atsushi. I can't see the good in playing a virtual reality game I'm already concerned about your health."

Rubbing a finger under his nose, Atsushi attempted to soothe his mother's nerves. "You always worry about me mom. I'll be fine the game is totally safe. I won't in there alone Teddy and Ivy are going with me everyday. I...I just can't leave Coronamon alone. We might not of known each other long, but it doesn't feel that way."

"You're your father's son alright," sighed Inari getting up. As she moved around cutting off the lights and locking up the shop she faced her son. "Alright enough about Digimon you have school in the morning mister."

Slumping up the steps, Atsushi sighed. "Gah...I'm supposed to be Tamer King. I don't have time for trivial matters such as going to school."

_**~Kusanagi City Street Corner-Real World~**_

The next morning Atsushi woke up early getting ready for school and he stared at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a white dress shirt, a blue tie, a pair of blue slacks, and some white sneakers. _"Gah...I hate my school uniform." _Opening up his desk drawer; he pulled out his goggles fixing them to his forehead. Walking downstairs he witnessed his mother standing over the stove cooking his favorite breakfast; pancakes, bacon, and sunny-side up eggs.

"Are you going to the online center afterschool?" Inari asked cooking his breakfast.

"Of course!" griped Atsushi grabbing a piece of toast heading out the door.

Quickly spinning on her heels, Inari stopped him in his tracks crying. "Hey where are you going?! I spent all morning cooking this." Especially when she usually didn't want to cook.

Chewing on the toast Atsushi quipped. "Sorry mom, but I got to meet up with the guys before school."

Turning around Inari waved around her spatula warning him. "Alright then, but don't stay too long this time or I won't let you play anymore."

"Sheesh...get of my back mom. I already said it wouldn't happen again."

Stepping out onto the street corner, Atsushi saw Teddy waiting for him a few steps from the MAGAMI Online Center. The closer Atsushi got to his friend, the worst the bags under Teddy's eyes looked. "Man you look awful! What happened?"

Yawning loudly Teddy had only gotten about three hours of sleep. "My parents totally chewed me out about missing cram school. My mom kept me up to about three in the morning with her flashcards."

Shuddering in fear, Atsushi eeked. "Seriously dude your parents are monsters. Who makes their kid go to school right afterschool?" Honestly Teddy's parents couldn't stand Atsushi, they thought he was a moron that was hindering their son. "Whew...I'm glad I wasn't there."

"My mom is real tough on me. She wants me to become a lawyer like my father," Teddy yawned once again.

Seeing Ivy walking down the street, Atsushi greeted her laughing. "What about you Ivy? Did your dad freak out when you broke curfew?"

Throwing her arms up, Ivy shook her head sighing. "Huh?! Not really my dad didn't even leave the military base. I could of stayed in the Digital World all night and he wouldn't of cared." Ivy wore the girls' uniform consisting of a white blouse with a pocket on the left chest, a blue tie, a blue shirt down to the knees, some black socks, and a pair of white sneakers.

"I can't believe he left you alone all night!" Atsushi scoffed he couldn't believe an adult would be so reckless.

Stamping her feet Ivy was always quick to defend her brother. "I wasn't alone my big brother Kurt was there."

"You might of well been alone, your brother is a weirdo. In all the years I've known you I haven't seen him once. He just stays locked away in his room."

Kicking him in the shin, Ivy shrieked. "Atsushi you baka! My brother isn't a weirdo he's a genius."

The entire situation was quite funny to Teddy elbowing Ivy he snickered. "Laying it on thick there, huh Ivy? I mean baka, seriously. Sometimes I think you're more Japanese than me and Atsushi." Every morning went on like this, probably why they were always late for school.

Clapping his hands together, Atsushi changed the subject to something he was interested in DWO. "So guys are we all set to met back up in the Digital World after school?" He couldn't wait until the mind-numbing school day ended so he could meet back up with Coronamon.

"Sure why not, but I got to get back before cram school," Teddy remarked folding her arms. He was adamant about not getting into trouble any longer.

Rolling his eyes, Atsushi grumbled. "Okay we'll pop in and pop out." Teddy was ruining everything. With everything decided Atsushi held out his fist grinning. "Bring it in guys. Pound it!"

Eagerly bumping fists with Atsushi, Teddy snickered. "Oh yell!"

Thinking her friends were morons, Ivy still bumped fists with them. "Alright I'm in too."

Making their way towards the enormous Kusanagi High School; Atsushi was always amazed by how elaborate the campus was. In all honesty Kusanagi High was one of the top schools in Japan, it was a wonder that Atsushi even passed the entrance exam. Ivy was quite smart by her own right, but since Teddy was a genius he spent all summer helping Atsushi study for the exam. No matter how menial the task was Atsushi always felt that they should do everything together even attend the same school. While Atsushi wasn't old enough to be in high school he attended the middle school building built into the back of Kusanagi High. It was Teddy's idea to attend Kusangi Middle in the first place he was interested in their advanced computer courses.

Taking a deep breath the three friends entered the campus, Atsushi walked past a stone fountain spraying sparkling water into the air. As they traversed through the campus they recieved surprised gasps from the other students. Leaning in close to Teddy, Atsushi chuckled. _"Check it out bro. We're celebrities." _A couple of the students whispered about hearing them actually play Digimon World Online.

_"I think they're in awe of us playing DWO. I heard that some people ban their kids from playing it because of the SynchGear even though its totally safe," _Teddy whispered back to him.

Never missing a chance to hog the spotlight Atsushi climbed onto one of the benches. "Attention everyone! I am Junior!" Holding up his arms he basked in the glow of his suspected admiration, but only crickets chirped in the background.

Rubbing her temples, Ivy groaned. _"Ugh he's such an idiot. I don't even know why I hang out with him."_

_"Hmmm...Maybe because you have a crush on him?" _Teddy answered taking a look over at her. He became quiet after receiving a nasty glare from her.

* * *

**A/N: Whew a short chapter. Well it couldn't be helped really I just wanted to show off his home life a little. Anyway stay tuned for chapters 6 through nine which I refer to as the Labyrinth arc. **


	6. Link Six: First Quest

******A/N: Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Six**

**First Quest**

Hearing the final school bell rang Teddy and Atsushi waited around outside Kusanagi Middle School's soccer field waiting for Ivy. Glancing down at the field Atsushi watched a couple of members of the team practicing for the big game. Rolling his eyes Atsushi really wasn't the athletic type so he didn't make the soccer team after try-outs. Repeatedly checking his cellphone he continued complaining. "Man soccer is so boring. I'd rather be battling with Coronamon. Geez...What's taking Ivy so long?!"

On the field a couple of boys kicked a ball back forth, banners were littered all over the field apparently a huge tournament was coming up. Numerous girls lined upside the soccer field's walls cheering their respective heads off. "Be patient Atsushi. Ivy's probably hanging out with some of her other friends. Girls can be quite talkative," chuckled Teddy repeatedly checking his cellphone for the time.

Tired of the so-called popular guys soaking up all the attention he turned looking away. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a couple of dudes playing the Digimon Card game. Turning up his nose, Atsushi mumbled. _"Hmph...Coronamon was right why play with cards when you can battle with the real thing." _His social standing was painfully apparent Teddy and him were labeled as nerds, while Ivy was insanely popular.

Leaning against the guard rail separating the field from the stands, Teddy just shook his head. If anything Atsushi made things interested. A few chirps echoed from his cellphone indicating that he had received a message. Flipping open his phone, he exclaimed. "Hey...I just got a text from Ivy."

Holding out his cellphone so both he and Atsushi could see; Teddy read it to himself. _'Sorry Teddy, but I'm already at the MAGAMI Online Center. From Kail.'_

It was just like a Gaijin to keep them waiting and then do something else entirely. Snatching away Teddy's cellphone the words burned holes into Atsushi's eyes. Barely able to control himself he screeched. "If she's calling herself Kail that crafty witch must already be inside the Digital World!" Whatever happened to them being the three Musketeers; ya know being one for all, all for one?

Ivy was probably the most mature of their group she wouldn't do something without thinking. Teddy lunged for his cellphone, but missed. "She must have her reasons. Ivy isn't reckless like you!"

_"Maybe..." _As Teddy pawed for his cellphone, Atsushi leisurely tossed it back at him. There was only one way to find out and that was by confronting her directly. "C'mon dude. Let's get to the Digital World." Rushing down the Kusanagi street corner, Teddy tried his best to keep up with Atsushi as he ran towards the MAGAMI Online Center. The whole way there Atsushi griped about Ivy being obnoxious. "I can't believe she ditched us! She better still be in Asuka City!"

The way he was cajoling irrigated Teddy. Waving his arms in front of Atsushi's face, Teddy squealed. "Calm down maybe she didn't tell us because you'd react like this!" It was like talking to a brick wall Atsushi would not be deterred.

* * *

_**~MAGAMI Online Center-Real World~**_

The second day of Digimon World Online was just as anticipated as the first a long line of players waited outside the Online Center. The line was so long that it actually wrapped around the corner. Tapping his feet, Atsushi struggled remaining calm. _"This is taking too long. At this point Ivy is gonna already be gone when we arrive." _Honestly there were more people there for the second day than were there for the first. Blowing smoke out of his nose Atsushi figured these new players were just posers. They had stayed away from the grand opening because of fears about the SynchGear, anyone who would make sure it was totally safe before playing was scum in Atsushi's eyes.

Squinting his eyes, Teddy looked around frantically he couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa...You could really get lost in this crowd."

It was a sweltering spring day, the cherry blossoms bloomed, cars honked loudly and the streets were packed with tourists. Atsushi's eyes glowed as he watched the Online Center's automated doors slid open. Just standing in line he had nothing to do, but stew in his rage. The line finally started dissipating leading Teddy and Junior next to go inside. Grabbing Teddy by the arm he barreled into the place. "Its finally our turn."

Moving through the center the oversized monitors overboard broadcasted the day's events, the food court was packed, and engineers hurried around checking on the capsule pods. Breaking free from him, Teddy rubbed his aching shoulder. Atsushi was pulling him so hard that it felt like his arm was almost pulled out of its socket. "Hey wait up Atsushi what's the hurry I can just message Kail when we enter the Digital World."

Impatient as usual Atsushi tapped his feet squawking. "That's not good enough! She has to explain herself face to face." Junior was under the impression that they never hide anything for each other.

"I get it, but..." Teddy could see where he was coming from, however at the same time he could see Ivy's point of view. "Sometimes people have to deal with things on their own."

Rushing through the center Atsushi ignored all the other players hopping over a guard rail running towards a capsule. Just like yesterday Atsushi had left Teddy in his dust. Once the bookworm reached his friend the operator had already placed the SynchGear on his head. The words 'Link Start' flashed across the tinted visor transporting Atsushi away. After a snazzy FMV where he traveled through the internet, Junior found himself in the Login Room of Asuka City.

Struggling as the attendant strapped on the SynchGear, Teddy yelped. "Gah...Don't leave me behind!"

Waking up in the Tamer Union, Junior blinked rapidly adjusting his eyes to his new surroundings. Jaunting through the internet while having your mind separated from your body was an intense feeling. Shaking out the cobwebs he quickly scanned the union, but Coronamon was nowhere to be seen. Looking even deeper he didn't see Hagurumon either.

Determined to find them he approached a red chair bolted to the floor. Standing on the stool, Junior surveyed the area. "Now where did he go off to?" His bizarre display only attracted the attention of wary Tamers.

While he balanced carefully tiny bits of blue data matriculated inside the Tamer Union. Slowly the bits of data took the form of Teddy placing his arms on his hips, he then grumbled. "I really wish you wouldn't run off like that." Junior was so deep in his search that he did not even notice Teddy.

Flailing about drawing attention to himself, Junior howled. "Cooooronamon...where are you?!"

"You actually left me behind. What was up with that?!" Teddy muttered after he had finally appearing the Digital World. Struggling against his motion sickness Teddy found himself getting frustrated and he walked up to the chair where Junior was. Looking up, he glared at him. "What're you doing now?!"

Grabbing the sides of his face, Junior's face was covered in horror. Fear gripped every fiber of his being. "C...Coronamon and Hagurumon aren't here! Maybe the A.o.A. got'em!"

Talking about having a foghorn for a mouth Teddy was forced to cover his ears from the earsplitting noise. "Gah I told you that the A.o.A. is over," Teddy scoffed pulling him off the chair. Practically shaking him, Teddy screeched. "Didn't that report say their European Headquarters were busted so I think its safe to safe they're done for. We just have to think rationally besides didn't Piximon say that the D-Powers could track our partners?"

Removing his D-Power from his pocket, Junior activated its tracker function. Adjusting his cap every so slightly he intended to play things off. "Oh yeah I remembered that!" The dial spun around on the digivice showing him Coronamon and Hagurumon's location. Staring up from his D-Power, he quoted. "Oh so they're with Leomon?! I thought his dojo was wrecked."

It was weird, but Teddy was actually taking charge. "...Well let's go see."

_**~Leomon's Dojo-Asuka City~**_

Just like the streets in Kusanagi, the streets in Asuka were packed. "Seriously even here?! All these freaking Gaijin!" Junior tried not to be that person, but it was leaking out. Multiple Tamers and their Digimon walked up and down the streets clustered together browsing all sorts of stands. A huge smirk was spread across Gargomon's face he loved all the attention his Armory as attracting.

"It wouldn't be fun if there weren't any competition," Teddy chided him for his selfishness.

While Junior was away in the real world Coronamon had spent much of his time in the newly rebuilt Leomon's was amazing how the hole Dracmon had blown in the side was gone perhaps it was repaired. "Dude this place looks spotless." Entering the dojo he realized that the repairs weren't just on the outside looking around the room at the refurbished sandbags, Junior threw a punch at the bag. "Man you guys really fixed this place up and all in one day?"

The loud creaking of the rusty chair Leomon reclined on grabbed the boys' attention. "Well...all I had to do is retrieve the source code from the higher up at the Union," snickered Leomon propping up his feet. Junior should of expected this aside from beating up Coronamon yesterday, Leomon had shown himself to be incredibly lazy.

"Really?" Teddy just wished he had access to MAGAMI's computers. _"The coding must be amazing."_

Peering around the room Junior witnessed Coronamon swinging around in a leaf hammock. Approaching the hammock where Coronamon was reclining, Junior knelt besides his partner asking. "So where is Kail?! I don't see her and Lunamon anywhere." How could he chew her out if she didn't even have the guts to show up.

Floating in a corner Hagurumon faced the wall, Teddy tentatively approached it. "Um...how are you doing Hagurumon?"

For once Teddy got some sort of response from Hagurumon. "Bzzt...fine...bzzt."

"Huh?! Oh they passed through here a few seconds ago," yawned Coronamon swinging back and forth in the hammock next to his master, Leomon. Opening an eye, he looked in his Tamer's general direction. "Ivy said she had something important to do and will e-mail you guys later." It appeared that he had acquired a couple of his master's habits.

That sounded odd Junior had alway assumed that Kail was a newbie like them, but maybe she wasn't. Even though they gave each other grief Junior still felt bad. "She had something important to do? Why didn't see tell us? We would of helped." All his rage towards her disappeared in an instant changing to concern.

Junior never played anything by the vest, he wore all his emotions on his sleeve. Because of this it was easy for him to make friends. Teddy chuckled just watching him. "You're so easy to read. Like I said early I'm sure Kail knows what's she is doing."

Rubbing his eyes Coronamon stretched out yawning. "Ahhh...She'll be fine Lunamon is there. They were up all night chatting."

Just for a moment Junior stood there absolutely clueless, he had no idea what he was talking about. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks bucking his eyes wide, Junior bowed profusely apologizing. "Ohmygosh I forgot to message you last night. I'm so sorry Coronamon my mom was on my case."

Swinging here and there, Coronamon folded his arms behind his head. "Its cool brah..."

Pulling his partner from the hammock, Junior started complaining. "Hey I don't like this Coronamon. Being lazy like Leomon won't help us win the World Championships."

Furious, but still not motivated enough to actually stand Leomon griped. "Hey...I'm not lazy. I'm retired."

Suddenly the chime near the dojo's doors ringed. The doors then swung open and stepping inside was Volcamon, a large bulking silver cyborg-like Digimon that appeared to be wearing football shoulder pads with a yellow D-1 emblazoned on the front. On top of his head Volcamon wore a backwards facing had with his initials on the front and sticking out of his back was a brown volcano. Small pools of lava bubbled out of the volcano. Despite being a cyborg, Volcamon appeared to be wrestler wearing green trunks, a pair of gray knee pads, and some red elbow pads. A pair of black boots were attached to Volcamon's feet and lastly in his black gloved hands was a microphone. Under his arms Volcamon carried a bunch of flyers and he carefully took out a couple plastering them on the dojo's walls.

Teddy eyed him moaning. _"Whoa...Look at that behemoth." _

Turning on his D-Power, Junior got intel on this massive Digimon. _"Volcamon, the Volcano Digimon/Ultimate: A Cyborg type Digimon with a large and powerful body. When he gets too angry, or when he gets excited to the MAX, the high tension makes the volcano on his back erupt, and that is how he got his name of 'Volcamon'. He is also a good competitor, and sees Etemon as his sporting rival. His loud voice trembles through the atmosphere and shakes the land. His special attacks are "Big Bang Voice", which emits an intense, ultra-deep bass wave by yelling into his microphone, shattering the enemy's senses, and "Big Bang Tackle", a powerful blow equivalent to the Big Bang that can break through mountains. Attribute: Data."_

If you asked Leomon though Volcamon was definitely not a welcomed guest. Hopping out of his chair, Leomon stormed towards the cyborg grumbling. "You?! What're you doing here?!" Teddy, Junior, Coronamon, and Hagurumon hadn't seen him this upset, Leomon's snout twitched rapidly. How come Leomon's peaceful life was being interrupted; just two days ago he lived in solitude, but now he was constantly under the threat of annoying people and Digimon.

"I just stop by to hang these up." Turning handing Leomon a flyer, Volcamon for some reason spoke into his microphone. "You see I'm getting everything ready for Digimon World Online's first quest. As DWO's event coordinator I need to get as many Tamers as possible to take part." His voice boomed inside the dojo shattering a couple of windows.

Staring at the shards of glass, Leomon began losing it. The aura of the Fist of the Beast King wafted around his arm. "Will you get the hell out of here! I just fixed the place up and you're already wrecking it."

"Quests?" Junior inquired taking a flyer from Volcamon.

Eagerly giving him a flyer, Volcamon's voice boomed. "Yeah of course. Quests are something for Tamers to do aside from battling, they're also a great way to make friends. These events test a Tamers' skill and knowledge. Battle against your friend's Digimon and gain wonderful prizes."

Beating the crap out of some kid's Digimon and winning a prize it soulded like a dream come true. "That sounds awesome!" Junior screeched he was seriously entering this quest. Gripping it in his hands he noticed a bunch of Minotarumon wandering around a gigantic maze on the flyer.

Peeking over Junior's shoulders, Teddy adjusted his glasses. "The first quest is the Labyrinth?"

The Labyrinth happened to be Volcamon's baby he had been planning it months before Digimon World Online officially opened. The more excited he became the more smoke plumed from the volcano on his back. "Yes, its basically an obstacle course where you have to beat your fellow Tamers to the goal. If you're interested in competing in the quest you can all register at the Forest Inn located in the Wire Forest," stated Volcamon before exiting the dojo. "Hmm...I guess the Lambchop could be next."

Picking up a broom and dust pan Leomon started sweeping up the glass. Glancing up at his so called apprentices making future plans, he sighed. "Are you kidding me? I think its a bit early for you two to be tackling any quests." Pointing at Junior, he quipped. "You've got heart kid I admit it, but you ain't the sharpest knife in the draw. And as for glasses over there; sure he's brilliant, but fighting isn't his forte."

"It doesn't matter. We're a team I'll make up for Teddy's shortcomings, while he'll make up for mine," snickered Junior draping his arm over his best friend's shoulder.

Emptying the glass into a trash bin, Leomon felt the need to remind them. "That's very cute. Its too bad that Digimon World Online is a solo game. There can only be one champion."

Teddy quickly interjected. "We know that, but there isn't any rule about not helping each other out along the way."

"I guess you're right." Leomon really hadn't considered it that way. "Its strange most kids your age are selfish only thinking of themselves."

Once again Junior made no attempts to hide his eagerness prompting Teddy to heckle him. "You really have short-term memory huh, Junior? I guess Kail's not that important anymore."

"Its not like that Teddy. I know Kail would want me to win that quest," grinned Junior.

"Ha! Like you wimps have any chance to win," laughed Leomon strutting back to his chair. Lounging back placing a newspaper over his face getting comfortable. Slowly falling back to sleep, the Lion Digimon found all this humorous chuckling. "If you win I'll official accept you as my apprentices."

Eyes wide open Junior and Teddy exclaimed. "For real even though they had just one lesson."

Leomon happily snoozed. "Like I said they don't stand a chance."

"We won't let you down," smiled Junior heading for the exit. Reaching gently touching the doorknob he lamented. _"Its a shame you had to be a Leomon."_

Leomon's ears perked up hearing that. Passing him a confused glance he demanded an answer. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Standing near the exit Junior turned around explaining himself. "Well in every Digimon anime I've watched let's just say that Leomon have a habit of not surviving before the end. Its like as soon as a Leomon appears so does his death flag."

"Get outta here you brat," snarled Leomon balling up the newspaper tossing it at him.

Fleeing the dojo; the young Tamers and their Digimon started toward Asuka City's main gate. This was the first time Junior realized that there was a stone gray wall built around the city. What was the point of this wall; keeping wild Digimon out or keeping something inside. Junior didn't have long to admire the scenery as they came across a large steel fence-like gate guarded by two Knightmon.

Crossing their enormous blades, the Knightmon blocked their path. "Halt where are going citizen?!"

Twirling his thumbs Teddy glanced up at the Digimon looming over them. "Um...we're trying to leave the city."

Removing their Berserk Swords, the Knightmon's eyes scanned the four travelers. Taking their places at the opposite sides of the gate they stated. "You may pass." Lifting up their arms at the same time they pulled at long ropes opening the gates.

Junior quickly moved standing behind one of the Knightmon's pulling on the ropes. "What's with the gate?"

"Every city in the Digital World has a gate to keep out intruders," announced the Knightmon taking his position next to the gate.

That sounded ominous just what kind of intruders was Knightmon refering too, scratching his head Teddy asked. "What kind of intruders? Has Asuka City been attacked before?" Too bad Knightmon did not budge saying nothing leaving the boy empty-handed.

In eyesight was the outskirts of Asuka City; a magnificent field covered in multiple trees, small bushes, and all all sorts of wild Digimon. "Who cares about! Let's get outta here!" Running out of the city Junior ran around like a child chasing behind a herd of Gizamon. The Gizamon weren't too fond of this treatment seeing as they turned around chasing right after him.

* * *

_**~Wire Forest- East Sector~**_

Plotting along Teddy refused to let this go. _"I don't think that was normal Junior. Those Knightmon were acting suspicious."_ Actually the Wire Forest resembled a jungle with tall trees reaching all the way to the sky, rich fertile soil that had exposed multi-colored cable wires growing out from them, and een a river flowing through it. Just looking around numerous Insectoid Digimon wandered about. Loud buzzing echoed througout the forest, in the trees some Tentomon made their nests, a some Minomon hung from tree branches and looking up Teddy witnessed a couple of Kuwagamon flying past.

Junior was more enthralled in the lake bending over he stared at his reflection. Slowly dropping his hands into the water he could feel the liquid slosh on the back of his hand. The illusion was so strong Junior would of sworn that the water was freezing cold. _"I know its just digital, but...damn." _Sometimes it was hard to remember that none of this was real.

"...Ohhhh!" Coronamon and even Hagurumon appeared excited it was their first time out of Asuka City everything was so new to the young Digimon. Ever since he was Sunmon, Coronamon dreamed off exploring the Digital World. He would oftenly sneak out of Swanmon's nursery trying to escape the walls of Asuka City, but at every turn he was stopped by the Knightmon patrolling the city. "Ahhhh..."

Turning his attention towards the fauna, Teddy inspected a rose bush that seemed to have spark plugs growing out of them. "What kind of plant is this?! It isn't natural for electrical wires to grow like roots." Like always Teddy had to ruin the experience about noting all the small details. "...I wonder what the other places look like. The rendering system is just...wow."

Trekking through the muck Junior and Teddy hiked for what felt like hours finally coming towards a tiny wooden cottage with moss growing on the sides. Unlike much of the Digital World this said cottage was rather plain being nothing was out of the ordinary. No matter where Junior went he was assaulted by large crowds. "..Even here?!"

_**~Forest Inn-Wire Forest~**_

Poking his head Junior witnessed a Gatomon tending to the needs of Tamer and Digimon alike. This Digimon resembled a moderately big cat with large blue cat-like eyes, tufts of purple hair at the ends of her ears, a striped purple and white tail. She wore large, yellow paw-like gloves that provide her with sharp black claws. On her tail she bore a Holy Ring, proof of her divine nature. Shaking his head Junior felt it was strange for a Digimon known as a warrior to basically be a housekeeper. Gatomon proved be an excellent innkeeper if anything the Forest Inn was very organized. Behind the check-in station that Gatomon serviced, Junior realized that the Forest Inn had two levels with five rooms on each floor, so a total of ten bedrooms.

Now Gatomon was a Digimon that Junior was familiar with scanning the Digimon with his D-Power he learned. _"Gatomon, the Holy Beast Digimon/Champion: It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data. Attribute: Vaccine."_

The fact that such a cool Digimon was confined to a meager existence gnawed at Junior. Leaning against the table he inquired. "I gotta ask why are you running an Inn?"

Placing her elbow against the counter, as she stood on a stool Gatomon's tail flicked back and further while she purred. "Me and all my sister were tasked by the Digimon World Online adminstrators with setting up Inns throughout the Digital World. We're here to assist you in anyway possible." Pushing away from the desk she came up with a comically large nail file beginning to trim the fingernails on her gloves, she appeared to not be that very interested in her job.

Getting to the point of the visit pulling out a folded flyer from his pocket, Junior struggled opening it stating. "Uh...yeah. I was told by Volcamon that I could sign up for the first quest here."

Glancing over at the poster tacked on the wall, Gatomon purred. "Oh yeah...the Labyrinth." Apparently this was also one of the places Volcamon hit while out handing out flyers. "I shoulda known."

Based on Gatomon's expression, Teddy was taken aback by her response. "You don't seem that thrilled about it."

Reflecting back on the past Gatomon had let nostalgia cloud her mind. "Ahhh..its just that this inn used to be quiet before you humans showed up," Gatomon purred reaching under her desk. "I...I didn't mean to be rude, but I miss those days. Back then Digimon would visit my Inn just to hang out and stuff, but now with DWO running everything they're too busy to just relax."

Shaking her head Gatomon wondered why she even told them that it wasn't like Tamers cared about her feeling. From underneath her desk pulling out something, she emerged with a clipboard. "Okay here's the sign up sheet."

Blissfully ignoring everyone else inside the Inn, Junior grabbed the clipboard scribbling his name. Now would be the chance for him to show what he and Coronamon had. Finishing sprawling his name he shouted. "Awesome! I'm ready to knock some heads!"

Joining him making a fool of himself was Coronamon both showed no shame prancing about. "Yeah I'm ready to scorch a few tails."

Turning around he proceeded to jab Teddy in the ribcage with the clipboard. "Don't forget to sign up too, Teddy!"

"Gah...you're so loud!" gruffed a young woman shielding her face with her arm. Even if Junior's behavior didn't embarrass him it was still painful to watch. Turning around she was sitting at a booth in the Inn, She was tall with a slightly rounded face and short black shaggy hair in Junior's eyesight she had a voluptuous build with toned legs. Even though they were indoor she was wearing sunglasses. On each arm she wore thin leather wrist bands, a pearl necklace, and several rings on her hands, and pierced ears. She was seen in a strapless white dress with a black belt hanging diagonally across her waist, the front side stopping at her thighs and the back side stopping just above the ankles, white pants with belt straps around the left leg and black boots reaching mid shin. "...This is why I hate kids."

"Geez...Mio!" Cringing from his master's rudeness was her partner Digimon. "You'll have to excuse my Tamer, Mio. It seems that she has no manners." Sitting next to her in the both was Elecmon, Junior couldn't tell what sort of creature it was. In his estimation Elecmon was a furry red badger-like creature with large blue eyes, blue streaks up and down its body, and a spectacular large tail. Unlike its master Elecmon appeared quite cheery.

Holding out his D-Power, Junior pulled up a hologram of the Digimon learning. _"Elecmon, the Mammal Digimon/Rookie: It retained Tsunomon's mammal-like elements and digivolved. It's very curious and lively, and inherited its prank-loving personality from Tsunomon. Also, Elecmon possesses nine tails, and during battle, it fans out its tail like the plumage of a peacock to intimidate its opponent. Attribute: Data."_

She had already overheard their names from earlier Mio introduced herself. "My name is Mio Kureshima."

Staggering backwards bumping into a couple of stools, Teddy fought to console himself. "...Kureshima?! You mean like the Kureshima Industries?!"

Tilting forward Junior inquired. _"Okay I'm confused. What's Kureshima Industries?!"_

Trembling Teddy didn't know that they were in the presence of such a celebrity. Facing Junior he explained. "Kureshima Industries is a state-of-the-art virtual reality company! H...how come you never know these things? Anyway they partnered with MAGAMI to create Digimon World Online its their SynchGears that allow us to be inside here."

Oddly enough hearing them discuss her family only proved to make Mio an angrier person than she already was. "I'm not here on behalf of my family I'm my own person!"

Mio Kureshima her name was a mouthful. Folding his arms Junior raised an eyebrow made an assessment. "Whoa...using your real name in a MMORPG? That takes some real guts."

"I'm not here to hide behind some mask everyone will now my strength." Everything about Mio exuded how serious she was.

Mio refused to have a Gamer Tag and didn't want any help from her family, maybe there was a story behind it. However, Junior being Junior and the fact that someone was putting so much thought into a video game tickled him. Almost falling over laughing he blurted out. "Pfft. I think you're taking things a bit too seriously. Digimon World Online is just a game, we're here to have fun."

Fun? Who cared about having fun Mio only had one objective on mind. Tenting her fingers she stared Junior right in the air striking at his very soul. Never taking her eyes off him, her pale lips leaked out. "What's the point of having power if you do not have the strength to trample over your foes and take what they hold dear. That's the true taste of victory." Lowering her head Mio glanced out the window; why was she explaining herself to them. "Come on Elecmon we're leaving I want to get a good look at the Protocol Ruins."

"Was it something I said?" Junior remarked.

Pushing away from her booth she started to exit the Inn. Mio came to a halt at the door looking back at them she warned. Even though she was older than Junior he still rubbed her the wrong way. This was a mistake he would pay for dearly. "You're just a bunch of clueless kids with their pets, but if you get in my way in the quest you'll regret it. I'll show no mercy."

Once Mio had vanished a strange feeling had overcome Junior glancing over in Teddy's direction, he asked. "Is it weird that I'm scared and turned on at the same time."

"Gah yes! Why would you even tell me that?! Keep it to yourself," shouted Teddy covering his ears. Was there no filter between Junior's brain and mouth, he would always say the first ting that popped into that pea brain of his.

Watching Elecmon leave with Mio, Coronamon ran up to the window he got a little too excited. "Man I can't wait to throw down."

Eavesdropping on their conversation, Gatomon dispersed some wisdom. In all honest Junior was too naïve for his own good he had no clue what he was in store for. "Ahh...I think if you're serious about winning the Labyrinth its best you avoid Mio at all costs."

Backing down was not in his nature and tilting his head towards her Junior scorned. "And why is that?!" Even if Mio was supposed to be some badass he wasn't about to yield to anyone.

Waving her paw leisurely Gatomon purred. "Well Mio is no one to trifle with. Her and Elecmon have logged some serious playtime just a bit over twenty hours on the first day. " It wasn't a matter of Junior's bravery, he was at a serious disadvantage.

Staggering Junior yelped. "Whoa, is she insane? She didn't even she or eat?! That chick is a freaking robot!"

Nodding Gatomon stated. "I don't know if she's insane, but Mio had left Asuka City an hour into her initial log in. I found her in the Wire Forest battling against a swarm of Kuwagamon. Speaking with her I just get the feeling she's not that interested in going home."

It appeared that Mio was going to be a bigger problem than they had anticipated. Looking down at her Teddy quipped. "Um...It sounds like you know a lot. Why are you going out of your way to help us?"

"Isn't that obvious guys?! She's helping us out because she's attracted to me," chuckled Coronamon strutting back over to Gatomon. Dragging a stool toward the desk he climbed atop it slicking back his fiery mane. Fluttering his eyebrows he blew kissy faces at her. "Hehehe...not that I can blame her I am hot." Placing a paw on Coronamon's face, Gatomon shoved him to the floor. Stroking the side of his face he pretended to be injured. "Sheesh baby you ain't gotta be so rough."

Watching the show, Teddy remarked. "You got to commend his brashness."

Eyeing him squirm on the floor just proved Gatomon's thoughts of him. "Get real kid I might be small, but I'm out of your league. You're just a Rookie," muttered Gatomon shattering Coronamon's heart. "I need a real 'mon like Leomon." How could she be so cruel Coronamon could of been the Digimon of her dreams.

Stiff as board Coronamon didn't move an inch. Bending over picking him up Junior bid his adieu to Gatomon. "See you later the next time you see me I'll have won the Labyrinth quest." It was a struggle angling out of the door because underneath Junior's arms Coronamon was still flat like a board. Turning sideways he edged outside. "Come on Coronamon stop being such a baby it really isn't cool." Coronamon's eyes teared up he envisioned himself as the object of lust for every female Digimon and a source of jealous for every male one.

Gently petting Coronamon, Teddy attempted to calm him down. "It'll be alright. They're other fish in the sea."

Eyeing his nerdy chum, Junior snapped. "Don't encourage him Teddy he needs to get it out of his system."

Making a scene at this point, Coronamon reached out at his first love moaning. "But...I don't want any fish I want Gatomon."

* * *

**A/N: I know soccer is called Futbol overseas but I kept it soccer anyway. Anyway I plan to be featuring the OCs of the following authors Anon Fellow, decode9, Wolf Writer 101, and Frozenwolf94. Also if you hadn't guessed Mio Kureshima belongs to Anon Fellow, I hope I got her personality right. Also if your OC didn't appear in this arc don't fret I plan to use them all! Oh, I don't mean to be rude, but if you send me an OC and don't bother to review then I'm not going to use them. I suggest you don't waste either of our times. Sorry XD**


	7. Link Seven: The Labyrinth

******A/N: Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Seven**

**The Labyrinth**

_**~Protocol Ruins-East Sector**_

Leaving the Forest Inn, three spectacular greenish clay stepped pyramids loomed in the distance. These pyramids relied on intricate carved stones in order to create a stair-stepped design. Many of these structures featured a top platform upon which a smaller dedicatory building was constructed, associated with Pharaohmon, an ancient Digital World deity. Instead of a Egyptian style, these Maya pyramid-like structures were also erected to serve as a place of interment for powerful rulers. These pyramidal structures occured in a great variety of forms and functions, bounded by regional and periodical differences. Teddy was impressed with the various culture Digimon World Online appeared to be replicating. "Whoa its a Mesoamerican pyramid!"

Lost in the wonderment of the structure for a minute, Junior had never witnessed something so amazing. Upon hearing Teddy's exposition his neck snapped around immediately. "A what?!"

At times like this Teddy became painfully aware of how much an intelligence gap was between them. "Gah you never pay attention in class. The Mesoamerican pyramids are clay monuments erected in South and Central America," huffed Teddy shaking his head. Looking up at one of the ornant snake statutes. "Still its weird an Egyptian themed Digimon would be buried in a Mesoamerican pyramid." Seriously was there anything Teddy didn't know hacking computers was thing, but an extensive knowledge of geography was another.

Shrugging his shoulder, Junior struggled to think sighing. "Maybe Pharaohmon ruled in this jungle." Based on the set-up of the ruins he knew that Pharaohmon had to be someone important.

Leaning over looking at Hagurumon and Coronamon, Teddy inquired. "What about you two?! Do you know anything about Pharoahmon?"

Whirling loudly various numbers appeared in Hagurumon's eyes. A loud buzzing noise echoed from its body and a large X appeared in each eye. "Bzzt...sorry my databanks have nothing on the matter. BZZT."

"Nope never heard of him," yawned Coronamon. Junior just stared at Coronamon he never expected the little lion to know anything, he was clueless as always.

Finally reaching the base of the ruins, Junior noticed how many Tamers were down there. It appeared that they weren't the only ones interested in competing this day. "Oh yeah Coronamon check out the victims!"

Peering down at all the Digimon, Coronamon's face tighten he could barely contain his excitement. Fire flickered around in his eyes. "Oh yeah I wonder who's gonna be first?"

_"Oh man," _stammered Teddy, on cue his knees buckled and he twitched nervously. The timid young man was never good with performing in a huge crowd. Grabbing his best friend's shoulder he trembled like a tree in the breeze."I...I don't think I...I can do this Junior."

Smacking him repeated on the back, Junior attempted to instill confidence in him. "Don't forget I'll be there with you. There's no way you'll fail Teddy."

_"If you say so," _moaned Teddy lowering his head.

Taking another look at their opponents; one Tamer in particular caught Junior's attention, he had messy dark brown hair that was spiked up on the front and top part of his head. He had emerald color eyes and possessed tan white skin. He wore a dark red leather jacket that on the back of it had a design that looked like an animal scratched the back of it, a dark green T-shirt with design of a white wolf howling, light blue jeans, black army boots, a white fingerless glove on his right hand and a necklace with a shark tooth on the end of it. Hanging around his neck was a knit cotton white towel.

Standing in front of him was his partner, a Gaomon it was a young blue Akita-like dog Digimon who wore a red bandana tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves. Gaomon possessed jade green eyes and white hind paws with enormous black claws.

Using his D-Power, Junior recieved some information. _"Gaomon, the Akita Inu Digimon/Rookie: A Beast type Digimon which grew sharp claws, he is regarded as a subspecies of the Gazimon species of Digimon. He is good at hit-and-run type of attacks because his agile movement keeps him alert at all times. He seems to protect his claws with the boxing gloves on his hands until the claws are fully grown. His special attacks are "Rolling Upper", which collides the enemy skywards whilst rolling, and "Double Backhand", which makes use of his tough leg power and tackles into the enemy's chest. In addition, his "Gao Rush" attack demonstrates his quick movements by giving off continuous high-speed punches and blows. Attribute: Data."_

Lifting up his arms shielding his face, the boastful Tamer reminded Gaomon of his boxing tips. "I have no clue what we're going to face in there, but don't forget to keep your hands up. Protect your chin at all costs." Whoever this guy was, it appeared that he knew a great deal about boxing. "Keep a sharp eye and this quest will be ours."

Mimicking his movements, Gaomon attempted to impress him. "Yes sir!"

Throwing a couple of jabs into the air, the Tamer leaned back arching an uppercut. "You're small, but you have the fastest punching speed I've ever seen. While you're in the fray remember to stay on your toes. Its also important don't forget to bob and weave."

Swaying around Gaomon shadowboxed his Tamer. "Yes sir!"

Fascinated by the sight Junior leapt off the bank getting a little too close to Gaomon. Reaching out his hand Junior stroked Gaomon's head petting him. Based on Gaomon's expression it was obvious that he didn't like being accosted. "Oh crap its a husky!"

Following Junior over to where Gaomon and his Tamer, Coronamon let his feeling be known. "Yeck! I can't stand dogs."

How could anyone not like dogs, Junior absolutely loved them. However his mother forbid him from having one because she didn't want animal dander in the laundromat. Making a sour expression he glanced back at Coronamon huffing. "What're you a cat?"

"Hey what're you doing kid?!" shouted the Tamer snatching Junior away by the collar. Just who was this brat that interrupted his timing with his partner. "Gaomon coulda took your head off."

"I'm Teddy and you've obviously already met Junior. This is my partner Hagurumon and that lion is Junior's partner Coronamon," Teddy sighed wanting to defuse the situation just in case. As he walked across the dense forest floor he couldn't help, but take note of Gaomon it too was a rare Digimon. Since both of them seemed to be boxing nuts Teddy looked over at his master asking. "So who are you?"

Holding out his fist, the Tamer introduced himself. "Sup' the names Iron Fist Chris." Turning and motioning at his partner, he grinned. "This is my pupil Gaomon."

"Huh...I had no clue you could tame a Digimon like that," Teddy remarked. "Maybe I should do that with Hagurumon myself."

Biting his thumb Junior exuded jealousy. _"Iron Fist?! Ohmygosh that Gamer Tag is so freaking awesome."_

Lifting up his arm, Chris smirked. "Yup its in honor of the Iron Fist Gym back in New York. The Bronx, baby."

"You're training your Digimon yourself? Why not train with Leomon or Togemon?"

"Well...Like my dad always says nothing ventured nothing gained. I just wanted to train Gaomon myself. My knowledge is superior to any digital construct here," boasted Chris taking a few steps forward. Stopping in his tracks, he placed his hands at his hips. "I was thinking after I win the World Championships I would probably build an Iron Fist Gym here in the Digital World."

Even though Chris was from a completely different country, Junior could understand him perfectly. This was entirely strange to him, it was clear that neither he or Chris were interested in learning a different language. "Um...you're from America like Kail?! So why are you making sense?"

An odd expression covered Chris' face. "...Wha?"

"You really didn't know Junior?! You never take the time to learn how things work!" Like usual Teddy had found another MAGAMI system to drool all over like a fanboy. "Digimon World Online features a universal translator so any speech you hear will automatically be transferred to your native tongue. Such a technical feat is amazing."

Just when Mio assumed she could relax, once again Junior was being as noisy as ever. "Not you again. And look it seems like you added another loudmouth to your collection."

"Who said that?!" Chris cried his ears burned. Looking around feverishly he witnessed Mio leaning against a tree with Elecmon besides her.

Snapping his fingers, Junior tried remembering her name. "Hey its that chick that was in the Inn. Um...Mio...Kure-something." It was such a long and hard name to remember.

Leaning over Elecmon leaned over trying to stop giggling. "Its Mio Kureshima," she sneered folding her arms. You'd think after just meeting each other like five minutes ago that Junior would remember. Looking them up and down, Mio grumbled. "I guess you refused to head my warning. No matter Elecmon will crush you also."

Burning with rage Chris trembled all over, he would not be ignored. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'll be the one winning this."

Gaomon placed a glove on Chris' thigh. "Sir calm down."

Turning toward him Mio dismissed him as well. "And you are?"

Posing Chris introducing himself. "Its Iron Fist Chris!"

"Hmmm...right. Basically you're just another idiot," lamented Mio for a second there she expected him to be a real threat.

Butting into their conversation Junior erupted. "I'm sorry to disappoint both of you, but the one winning this event will be me, Junior!"

Stepping into the light Volcamon spoke loudly into his microphone. All of the Tamers in the forest glanced in his direction. Following behind Volcamon was a couple of Monitamon and he took his role as a broadcaster sitting behind a makeshift booth. "Attention everyone gathered here today welcome to Digimon World Online's first quest, the Labyrinth."

"Before we get started I think a brief history lesson is in order. Back during the Genesis of the Digital World a lone king ruled over much of the land and his name was Pharaohmon. After the Sovereigns formatted the Digital World they refused to interfere with the occurings of the Digimon leaving a vacuum," Volcamon stated facing the Protocol Ruins. Standing up he placed his arms behind his back pacing around. " At first Pharaohmon was a kind honest monarch ruling fairly over three/fourths of the Digital World, but as he accumulated more and power his views became skewed. Drunk on power he became paranoid and slowly the kind king changed into a sociopathic dictator. Any Digimon that dared to question him was severely punished most likely put to death. The Digimon eventually grew tired of his tyrannically rule and after a long protracted war they managed to seal him away in these ruins."

Chris and Junior's mouths hung open that story was unbelievable. "Whoa..."

Now that he had all the Tamers attention, Volcamon got into the meat of things. "Listen carefully this quest is a lot easier than you'd think. You see buried deep inside these ruins is the Old Wand, a scepter that belonged to Pharaohmon and the Tamer who brings it back here first wins. However, its not going to be that simple to acquire the wand. The Protocol Ruins is filled with all sorts of traps and other nasty little surprise."

His hands at his hips, Junior narrowed his brow he wasn't so sure about this. Volcamon's instruction sounded so bizarre. "Is it really alright to steal a pharaoh's scepter?"

Practically shouting at this point Volcamon exploded. "Sure it's fine. Pharaohmon has been sealed away since the dawn of time even the best MAGAMI programmers couldn't wake him up."

Clasping his hands together, Volcamon giggled eerily. By the look on his face he eagerly wanted to start the quest. "Okay now that's settled does anyone have any questions?"

A Monitamon stood right in front of Junior staring up at him recording his every move. "Uh...What's with all these microwaves?!" Standing to close, Monitamon was like never he seen before for one thing it had a large CRT monitor for a head. Monitamon was a green colored Digimon who also dressed like a ninja wearing green garb, red gloves, some black boots with some matching brown backpack and belt.

Annoyed by all the pests, Junior consulted with his Digivice. _"Monitamon, the Braun Digimon/Free: With a hobby of Digimon-watching wherever it goes, it is a ninja Digimon that is always observing someone. While it insists that it is a ninja, the things it does are more the acts of a stalker. If you happen to see one of them, you had better believe that there are thirty of them around you. Although it freely uses several ninjutsu, none of them have very great power. What should be noted is not its fighting strength but its ability of "Information Sharing". This lets it record acquired information and share it with fellow Monitamon, so Monitamon's observations of good as well as bad and shameful things are spread faster than light."_

"Those aren't microwaves. Those are the Monitamon, they're also employees of Digimon World Online. They work as the cameramen that broadcast all the events throughout the Digital World. All two hundred thousand Tamers will see this event live," announced Volcamon revealing about thirty of the Braun Digimon. Taking a sip from the mug on his table, he flashed a thumbs up at Monitamon smiling. "Speaking of television today's quest is brought to you by Mountain Dew; Just Dew It."

A cold shiver went down Chris' back. "Such horrible product placement."

Stepping forward Elecmon posed one. "Uh...okay I have a question. What's the prize for winning this thing?"

"Ahhh...that's simple aside from keeping the Old Wand the winning Tamer will also recieve a Program Pause card," announced Volcamon holding the Digimon World card in his hand. Looking out into the crowd he only recieved unsatisfied expressions from the Tamers. Wagging his finger, Volcamon shook his head. "Tch! Tch! Tch! This isn't any ordinary card the Program Pause can effectively delete any modify card used by an opponent. Sadly it can only be used once in battle and doesn't work on Digivolution cards."

Scrunching up his face Junior had no clue if that was a good thing. _"Um...Is it worth it Teddy?"_

_"Oh heck yeah! You'd be able to cancel any card used by your opponents. It could give you a serious upperhand in battle," _whispered Teddy into his ear.

"Just think of all the things I could accomplish with a card like that. We've got to win this Elecmon," Mio exclaimed even she was excited.

Elecmon glanced up at her retorting. "Sure whatever you say."

The Tamer all gathered near the starting line ready to barrel full speed ahead into the ruins. "Now are you all ready to begin!"

Taking his place at the line, Chris faced Mio snickering. "Mio Kureshima sure is a mouthful are you sure you're not interested in a Gamer Tag. Hmm...How about I just call you Valkyrie instead?"

"Excuse me?! Who gives you the right to give me a nickname when I don't want one," stammered Mio completely caught off guard.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Volcamon finally started the event. "Ready! Set! Go!"

* * *

_**~Labyrinth-Protocol Ruins~**_

Rushing into the Protocol Ruins, Teddy and Junior ran down a deep, dank and dark corridor. A wet stench wafted through the air, thick vines lined, and the floor was rather sticky. Upon exiting the corridor, light flicked up and off as they stood in front of a large maze. Skulking around the maze were a couple of Minotarumon. "Uh...Greek mythology?! They're just merging cultures willy-nilly now." The stone maze was enormous breaking off into multiple different directions, if not careful one could be lost in their for an eternity.

"Doesn't matter Teddy. No minotaurs can stop us," laughed Junior throwing his head back guffawing. Lurking through the maze were Minotarumon, brown buff minotaur like creatures covered in stitches. They each possessed glowing red eyes, a prickly dark brown mane, a yellow nose ring, a pair of gray boots, and a large gray cannon on their left arm. Lastly a silver zipper ran down his neck to his abdomen, based on this Junior wandered if someone was inside.

Taking his time to learn about the Digimon, Junior's D-Power stated. _"Minotarumon, the Minotaur Digimon/Champion: A dark Digimon which wields strong, darkside-like powers. When it comes to movement, he isn't that fast, but he cannot be budged by ordinary attacks due to his extremely firm skin. His special attack is "Darkside Quake", which creates a big earthquake with the "Demon Arm" on his right hand. The enemy will be unable to escape no matter where it hides, as this attack can travel a long distance and can give the enemy quite a shock! Attribute: Virus."_

Sticking to walls like ninja the Monitamon zoomed in with their infrared scanners using their Information Sharing ability to broadcast everything. Sitting behind his booth Volcamon took his time announcing the events. "It looks like our young Tamers have reached the first obstacle in the ruins a little maze I like to call the Labyrinth."

Stepping forward Junior looked around tentatively he was about to enter the maze with Coronamon, but Teddy reached out his arm stopping him from going further. Opening up his D-Terminal he began scanning the Labyrinth's walls. "Hold up don't be reckless. Don't be fooled the Minotarumon isn't the only threat remember Volcamon said this place was booby trapped."

Even though Junior and Teddy were first to the Labyrinth they didn't go inside. The other Tamers ran pass them heading into the maze. Bringing up the rear Chris chirped at them. "What're you ladies waiting for...an invitation?!"

Tapping his feet impatiently Junior grumbled. "Teddy's trying to find the best way to enter the maze."

"Hmph...While you two waste time with your planning and strategizing someone else will find the Old Wand," sighed Chris shaking his head. Running full speed into the Labyrinth glancing back at Gaomon, he chirped. "What's the motto!"

Balling up his fist, Gaomon barked. "The Iron Fist can even conquer a storm."

In Junior's imagination a faint blue aura surrounded them. Chris broke through the daydream screeching. "That's right. Now get in there and knock those wimps out Gaomon!"

Barreling over to where the guardian was, Gaomon assaulted the first Minotarumon he came across. "Gao Rush!" Displaying quite the footwork, Gaomon moved gracefully against the floor leaping onto Minotarumon's chest pummeling the guardian with a series of punches from his boxing gloves. Despite his small stature Gaomon was unusually powerful probably thanks to Chris' training.

Smoke billowed out of Minotarumon's snout it was annoyed by Gaomon's assault. Brandishing his metallic shotgun arm, the bull hybrid bashed Gaomon over the top of his head. "Mrmmmmmm!" Forcing Gaomon on its knees Minotarumon pressed the barrel against the back of his head execution style.

Tapping his best friend on the shoulder, Junior exclaimed. "Um...Hurry it up Teddy! Minotarumon is getting angry!"

"Um...Um..." Teddy lamented still trying to find the simplest path.

Even though this was just a game, Junior still had a sense of right and wrong. Glancing back at Coronamon he had no choice, but to send him into the fray."I...I can't let Gaomon be deleted. Help him out buddy!" Spinning a card in his fingers, Junior striked it through his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Chip! Activate!" Flexing a muscle Coronamon's power increased by ten percent.

Diving into the Labyrinth, Coronamon moved across the walls. "Corona-Knuckle!" Winding up his fists, he released a stream of fiery punches. As he rained down the blows, he roared. "Get outta of there."

"Thank you for the help, but we should be able to handle this." Returning to his feet, Gaomon quickly got back into the flow of things. Gripping a card in his hands, Chris screeched. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Chip! Activate!" Chris slashed a card through his blue D-Power. Throwing a couple of jabs Gaomon's power increased by ten percent.

"Rolling Upper," barked Gaomon jumping into the air, spinning and striking Minotarumon with his fist.

"Don't be so hardheaded! We need to work together," sneered Junior chirping at Chris.

Pointing his arm forward Minotarumon released a couple of rounds from his Demon Arm causing enormous golden bullets to fly at Gaomon and Coronamon. Multiple explosions rocked the area sending debris raining down on the little Digimon. Dancing around frantically Coronamon struggled evading the boulders. Before a rock could hit Gaomon, a black gear entered it shattering it into millions of pieces.

Spinning on its axis, Hagurumon levitated into the Labyrinth computing. "Cog Crusher!" Opening it face plate multiple black gears flew out in multiple directions. Each black gear possessed a built-in computer virus and destroyed the boulders on impact.

Wobbling down into the Labyrinth, Teddy's D-Terminal beeped as it scanned the wall. "Guys I...I'm not getting anything. There's too much fighting for me to get an exact scan." All of this noise would do nothing but attract more Minotarumon. Teddy's face turned dark blue as he panicked. During this exact moment it was when he noticed the USB port on Hagurumon's back. Pulling out a USB cable Teddy attached it to his partner connecting Hagurumon with his D-Terminal. Hagurumon was a lot more advanced than the D-Terminal having it filtered through his partner gave the device a stronger connection. "I...I think it'll work now, but Minotarumon is gonna have to go!"

"You heard the nerd Gaomon clear us some space," yelped Chris before striking another card through his D-Power. "You took quite a beating let's fix that. "Digi-Modify! Stamina! Activate!" A green hue encased Gaomon increasing its stamina. Narrowing his brow, he sighed. "I'm not one for using special attacks, but its necessary!"

"Yes sir!" Spinning around very fast in a whirlwind creating a vortex, Gaomon howled. "Double Backhand!" Throwing his arms forward Gaomon released the tornado sending it down the corridor catching Minotarumon in a whirlwind. Junior, Teddy, and Coronamon shielded their faces; the whirlwind kicked up dust everywhere.

"Let's make it a fiery tornado." Touching the jewel against his forehead, Coronamon began concentrating the power of flame in its brow while exhausting all of its body's stamina. Aiming it at Minotarumon he then fired it at the whirlwind as a flaming shot. "Corona Flame!" As the flames engulfed Minotarumon, Coronamon landed next to Gaomon. "Now you finish him off."

"Of course. Double Backhand," Gaomon roared pulling in his fists. This time when Gaomon spun around brewing up a whirlwind he instead started striking Minotarumon in a tornado of punches. The continuous barrage of attacks were too much for Minotarumon deleting the guardian. Bits of data flew out of the Labyrinth perhaps back on their way to Asuka City.

_"Oops...I didn't mean to delete him," _eeped Junior covering his mouth he was pretty horrified.

Bracing himself against the wall Coronamon sucked in air. Even though he hated to admit it he was quite exhausted at the moment. "Pfft. It'll be fine remember all deleted Digimon's matrix data will be written back at Swanmon's nursery. Relax its not like he's gone forever."

Slapping the Gaomon's back repeatedly, Chris let out a hearty chuckle. He hadn't been this proud of Gaomon in ages. "That's what I'm talking about Gaomon hitting that fool with the KO!"

"It was nothing much," stated Gaomon dusting off his boxing gloves. "Shall we resume the search for the Old Wand, sir?"

"Yeah I guess that would be best," grumbled Chris. How could he go back to some silly treasure hunt after feeling such adrenaline from some insane battling.

"Just a little longer guys. I'm almost there," remarked Teddy staring at his whirling D-Terminal. Teddy started losing his temper; he knew patience was a virtue, but this was ridiculous.

Monitamon had seen everything from the comfort of his hiding spot; his screen focused on Coronamon and Gaomon actually taking out a Minotarumon. "No way fans. Can you believe the other Tamers avoided the Minotarumon, but not these three rookie. Instead they rushed into the Labyrinth liked the owned the place and deleted one of its guardian. However, that wasn't very wise. The other Minotarumon won't like that very much!"

Holding his D-Terminal in his hands, Junior was able to see a live stream of the event. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"...Uh..." screeched Coronamon his eyes bucked. Glowing red eyes loomed as a massive hand gripped the side of walls. Taking down just one was a nightmare, but now numerous Minotarumon wandered over to where they were. Trying to keep track of them all Coronamon lost count after around twenty. "I...Its like every Minotarumon is here to delete us."

Holding out his fist, Chris' eyes flicked between the Minotarumon sneering. "Pfft...is this it?! You ready to clean their clocks Gaomon."

Shaking his head Gaomon wanted no part of this. "No, I think retreating is in order."

The Minotarumon had sealed off the exits making retreating not an option. Gripping his D-Power, Junior had an idea. It was simple, but effective. "I say we break through and then run like hell!"

Flashing a thumbs up, Coronamon crouched down waiting for the card slash. "Good plan that works for me!"

All of the life left Chris' face this was against everything he stood for. "S...seriously?! You expect me to run away from a fight."

Stepping backwards Gaomon touched his back against a Labyrinth's wall. A knot appeared in the pit of his stomach, he panted. "Sir don't think of it as cowardice, but as a way to come up with a strategy."

Stroking his chin Chris thought things over, Gaomon had manipulated him perfectly. Watching too many Rocky movies Chris didn't know when to quit, but he wasn't interested in Gaomon getting hurt. "Hmmm...as your corner man I think its best to throw in the towel."

A couple of Minotarumon lumbered over performing the Darkside Quake; they started generating a massive earthquake with the Demon Arm that floored Teddy, Junior, Chris, Gaomon, and Coronamon with a considerably wide range. The Darkside Quake loosened the settlement they stood on dropping the three Tamers and their partners down a hole.

A few Monitamon stood at the edge of the crater about to plunge inside. From outside Volcamon spit all over his microphone. "Forget'em go find some other Tamers!"

_**~Tunnels-Protocol Ruins~**_

Flailing like madmen, Coronamon and Junior tried grabbing the edges of the maze before landing with a thud at the bottom of a crevice. Meanwhile Gaomon and Chris bounced from rock to rock ending up at the bottom. After crashing sharp pains shot through Coronamon's body and he laid on the floor twisting and turning riling in pain. Since Junior's body was just a digital replica he felt no pain and crawling over to his partner he crying. "Ahhh...Are you okay buddy?"

"I've been better," griped Coronamon sitting up. Falling off the side of a cliff into a deep crevice really wasn't his idea of fun.

Teddy clung to Hagurumon for dear life. "Look out below!" Hagurumon's face burned red as steamed poured from its sides. Once they landed Hagurumon released that it was so dark that Teddy couldn't see his hands in front of his, so the Gear Digimon emitted light from its eyes lighting up the tunnel.

Chris' eyes struggled to adjust to the light. "Geez...where are we?"

Hagurumon's flashlight shimmered against the walls revealing Digicode scrawled everywhere which caught Teddy's attention. "What the heck?! Its Digicode!"

Taking out his D-Terminal he couldn't help but, slowly start decoding it. Numbers flashed across his D-Terminal changing into readable data. Touching the markings engraved in the wall, Teddy stated. "Hmmm...According to this during the Genesis of the Digital World, a powerful Pharaohmon had absolute rule over many areas and their Digimon inhabitants, and decreed the swift construction of many of the mysterious ruins that now dot the Digital World."

Looking up at the hole they fell through, Chris realized that it was too high to climb back up. It seemed like he would be forced to find another way back up top. Annoyed by Teddy's prattering, he screeched. "Well duh poindexter. Volcamon said that much at the start." It was boiling his blood thinking other Tamers were getting closer to the Old Wand while he was stuck with two little kids.

Stomping his feet, Teddy was visibly upset by being interrupted. "Hey I'm not done. Now let's see here I was: In general it was a chaotic era, menaced by his liege of terrifying Digimon such as Orochimon and Sangloupmon, and suffering from several major disruptions that brought the Digital World to the very brink of collapse. When all seem lost the Kernel descended from the heavens sealing Pharaohmon away."

"Colonel? So the military deposed Pharaohmon?!" Chris yelped he was getting interested.

Continuously checking the wall, Teddy sighed. "No, I said Kernel but it doesn't say anything about it."

"I...I can't stay down here I need to get back topside," grumbled Chris pacing back and forth. Looking up he noticed Hagurumon hovering near Teddy maybe that was his way of escaping this pit. "Hey kid can your Hagurumon lift us out of here?"

Teddy immediately dismissed this idea. "N...no way! Hagurumon struggled enough to keep me from falling down this hole."

"Ahhh...You're killing me bro," soured Chris slumping to the ground.

Being a dog Gaomon sniffed the ground looking for a way out. Raising his twitching nose a bizarre scent caught his attention. "What's that?! I can smell fresh air?!" Following the scent Gaomon was lead to the left side of the crevice pawing at the wall with his boxing gloves. Wagging his tail back and forth, Gaomon then happily barked. "Hey! Hey! Chris its a tunnel!"

Covering their mouthes Junior and Coronamon attempted to suppress their laughter, but couldn't. "Ohmygosh! He acts just like a dog."

_"Ahem!" _Gaomon coughed in his boxing gloves regaining himself. Pressing it up against the way, he stated. "If we break it I assume we can escape."

Hagurumon launched his 'Cog Crusher' opening its face plate multiple black gears flew out in multiple directions. It was Coronamon's turn now and he went with 'Petit Prominence' where he immediately clad his entire body in flames, and rushed at the wall ramming into it. Finishing off the wall Gaomon began spinning around very fast in a whirlwind creating a vortex. Throwing his arms forward Gaomon released a Double Backhand sending the tornado towards the wall shattering it. Before the wall even finished crumbling Chris and Gaomon took off. "See-ya at the finish line suckers."

Folding his arms Teddy griped. "I say good riddance!"

Watching Chris trip over a rock, Junior smiled. "Don't be like that Teddy I thought he was pretty cool and he did help us fight off those Minotarumon."

Throwing up his arms in anguish, Teddy shouted. "What?! He's the one that caused that! We wouldn't even be in this mess if he had just listened."

While Junior and Teddy stood their having a pointless conversation only Coronamon appeared worried. Stepping on a boulder, he pointed forward screeching. "Hey he's getting a head start. We can't let that dog Tamer win."

Peering through the hole they blew in the cave's wall, Junior mumbled. "Yeah, let's find a way back topsoil. I gotta win this game Teddy. I just gotta!"

* * *

**A/N: After some in-depth research I learned that Digimon that don't have levels are labeled Free which I decided to stick onto Monitamon. Also apparently he doesn't have an Attribute either. **


	8. Link Eight: The Lost Digimon

******A/N: Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Eight**

**The Lost Digimon**

_**~Tunnels-Protocol Ruins~**_

Tiptoeing down the corridor Junior was quiet he had no clue what to expect, but in the eerie silence the children overheard some talking. Since the tunnel wasn't part of the Labyrinth, Junior couldn't fathom who else would be there. _"Huh? Is someone else down here?" _Reaching the end of the tunnel and looking around the corner, Junior could make out the figures of Gotsumon and Dracmon standing under the maze. Narrowing his brow Junior knew that these two were most likely up to no good. Despite carrying a grudge against Tamers it seemed like whenever humans were around Dracmon and Gotsumon were there. Instead of the visions of Chris and Gaomon greeting, it just had to be those two. _"I don't see Chris anywhere...where did that idiot go?"_

Tilting his head back a devious grin spread across Dracmon's face. Nothing, but heinous thoughts flowed through the imp's mind. "Hehehe...I can't believe it. This prank is so epic. They'll pay for underestimating us."

Grinding his fists together, Gotsumon joined him in underserved glee grinning. "Yeah...We'll teach those no good Tamers what happens when you abandon a perfectly good Digimon." Even though he was smiling, Gotsumon was visibly upset he grinded his fists so tightly that bits of gravel dripped from his hands.

Since Junior was taller than him, Teddy ended up leaning against his back murmuring. _"Hey what's happening out there?"_

Glancing back at him, Junior motioned for Teddy to stay down and made sure to whisper in his reply. He really didn't want either Dracmon or Gotsumon to hear him. _"I don't know, but it looks like its those two Digimon that were causing all that trouble in Asuka City."_

_"W...what're they doing here?!" _inquired Teddy accidentally kicking some pebbles. Shuddering he clinched like a madman thinking that maybe they heard him.

Wriggling like a worm Coronamon became impatient edging around the corner almost visible. _"I don't get it! Why are we hiding and whispering?!"_

Junior stretched out his arm pulling Coronamon back behind the wall, he screeched. _"Don't cause trouble! I'm not interested in fighting a useless battle. We need to get back into the Labyrinth." _At times like this Junior wished that Coronamon wasn't like him. Covering Coronamon's mouth with his left hand and slamming his eyes as tightly as possible, he thought that maybe if they were quiet Dracmon and Gotsumon would just go about their way.

Leaning against the wall Gotsumon pushed off against looking at it puzzled. Something wasn't right holding out his hands he rubbed his fingers against the stony protrusions, looking around he became extremely rattled. Walking up to Dracmon he leaned forward muttering. _"Shhh...be quiet I don't think we're alone here." _Not saying a word the Vampire Digimon nodded slowly moving out of the way.

The vibrations in the walls let Gotsumon know that someone was spying on them. "You think you can hide, but sad for you I can communicate with rocks." Peering behind his shoulder, Gotsumon then immediately turned around launching boulders from the top of his skull. "Angry Rock!"

A steady stream of gray boulders bashed against the wall like bullets shearing of large chunks where Junior and Teddy were hiding. Cradling Hagurumon in his arms Teddy hung close to the wall griping. "Oh that's just great. I should of known this would happen." Gotsumon wasn't holding back in the least he was out for blood.

So many rocks careened down the corridor there was no way to get through peacefully. "I guess we don't have a choice! We'll have to force our way through," Junior exclaimed reaching for his deck. Looking for a moment between the Angry Rock, Junior barreled out in the open followed by Coronamon. "Get ready to take him down buddy."

Pumping his fists, Coronamon lived for these moments snickering. "Yeah, he'll be a pile of dust when I'm done." Lets be honest here Gotsumon looked exactly like a clown there was no way Coronamon would lose to such a stupid looking Digimon.

Fire burned in Gotsumon's eyes his jealously practically boiled over at this point. Nothing drove him crazier than seeing Tamers and their partners getting along. "Bring it on." Waving his arms telling Dracmon to stand back, Gotsumon howled. "Crazy Crusher." Without waiting for an answer, the Rock Digimon anger swelled as he placed his hands on the floor shaking the ground with great power.

Staggering around Dracmon managed to grab hold of a cracked boulder screaming. "A...Are you crazy Gotsumon?! Calm down you'll bring the entire cave down on top of us." The light fixtures in the tunnel's ceiling flickered from heavy shaking. Losing his balance Dracmon bounced up and down against the ceiling multiple times like a rag doll.

Scrambling back and forth Teddy and Junior crashed into each other avoiding the rocks. After they toppled over in front of Coronamon, the Lion Digimon began raising up his arms shrieking. "Petit Prominence." He immediately clad his entire body in flames, smashing through the rocks ramming into Gotsumon. Bashing into Gotsumon, Coronamon smashed him into the wall causing the earthquakes to subside.

Placing a hand on Teddy's face, Junior brushed him aside. "What am I doing?! I can't feel any pain." His focus needed to be on assisting Coronamon. Whipping out his D-Power he surveyed the area. "I...is there anything I can do to help."

"Nah, I got this," Coronamon chuckled waving him off.

His hands on his hips Dracmon stared daggers into the hearts of Hagurumon and Coronamon. The very fact that they were battling against them with their Tamer made him enraged. "Why are you working for those losers? We're working to make sure no Digimon is abused by some loathsome Tamer."

Rolling his eyes Junior wasn't buying a single word of it. "I...I get that you're pissed about being abandoned, but that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want." For Gotsumon and Dracmon to be acting this way Junior could only imagine the horrors they had to face underneath the thumb of some Beta Testers.

Putting his arms behinds his head Coronamon chuckled. "Huh? You'd think a vampire would talk like Count Dracula. Ya know the whole blah, blah, blah routine." Like always he was so disrespectful.

Balling up his fists, Dracmon seethed. "Stop fooling around this is serious. Gotsumon and I are here to make sure that this petty little contest ends horribly." Lowering his head Dracmon never took his eyes off them obviously he would have to prove his point to them violently if necessary.

"Eat this rock breath! Corona-Knuckle!" Coronamon howled winding up his fists, burying Gotsumon in a stream of fiery punches.

Witnessing that his warnings were basically ignored by Coronamon, Dracmon leapt into action pointing a claw at them. Baring his fangs rage exhumed from his body. "I'll make sure you yuppies don't interfere. Undead Fang!" Springing into the air the Vampire Digimon covered a great distance landing on top of Coronamon sinking its fangs into him.

Struggling underneath Dracmon, Coronamon flailed wildly. "Wah! Do something Hagurumon I don't want to be a vampire!" Dracmon's fang absorbed large amounts of data from Coronamon's body leaving him woozy.

Doing its best to help out Hagurumon launched his 'Cog Crusher' opening its face plate multiple black gears flew out in multiple directions. Black gears spun through the air, but Gotsumon ran in front of Dracmon. "Oh no you don't! Stone Wall!" Placing a hand on the floor he created a pillar of stone deflecting Hagurumon's gears. The two troublemakers were determined to make an example out of Coronamon.

Fumbling with the deck in his hands Junior furiously searched for a card that could help. Watching as Dracmon sapped Coronamon's energy the more desperate the young Tamer became. "...Tell me what card I should play Coronamon." Opening up his hands Junior dropped his cards all he could do was watch Coronamon waste away.

Fully drained Coronamon's eyes rolled back in his head and his face turned gray. "Hmph...not a bad snack," snickered Dracmon opening up its palms releasing the Digimon. A quiet thud echoed throughout the chamber. A satisfied grin spread over Dracmon's lips. Revealing the eye in his palms he faced Hagurumon. "I guess you're next."

Meanwhile walking down the tunnel, a Tamer stared at the Digicode lining the walls. "Are you sure you heard someone down here Ryudamon?! This place is off-limits remember." Using his D-Terminal the Tamer appeared to studying the Digicode on the Protocol Ruins which he was absolutely mesmerized by. "Its probably one of the cave dwelling Digimon."

The Digicore on Ryudamon's forehead glowed. "Oh no I must not dawdle. A Digimon's life hangs in the balance." Ryudamon was a brown bipedal dragon Digimon covered from head to toe in fur. Solid black steel samurai armor was worn on his head, hands, and shoulders. Some armor was even fused into his data, black scales were all the way up his tail. On his forehead was a glowing red Digicore protected by an elaborate gold design on his helmet. A brown ponytail hung out from behind the armor.

"Where are you going Ryudamon?! Wait for me!" harked his Tamer chasing after him.

"There is not a moment to waste." Running across the stone floor a Ryudamon burst into the room surprising everyone. Ryudamon had a one track mind spying Dracmon looming over the injured Coronamon. Wasting little time leaping on Dracmon's chest, Ryudamon began firing blades of iron from its mouth. "Katana Attack!" Shiny silver blades rained down slicing across Dracmon's face.

"What the heck?! Where did that Ryudamon come from?" Gotsumon cried spinning on his heels.

A bead of sweat dropped from the Rock Digimon's face as he realized what was happening. Another filithy human was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. "Hey?! Get away from him. Angry Rock!" Gotsumon launched boulders from the top of his skull.

Backflipping off Dracmon, Ryudamon then faced Gotsumon. "Evil will not be tolerated! Kabutogaeshi!" The Beast Dragon Digimon's solid black armor glowed brightly while withstanding the boulders. Drawing in the Angry Rock, Ryudamon then counterattacked blasting Gotsumon through a wall.

Glancing at the entrance he appeared from Ryudamon quipped. "Katsu-dono this way."

Junior had no clue where Ryudamon came from or who he belonged to, but he was grateful. Dropping next to his partner he pleaded. "C...Coronamon are you alright buddy? Speak to me." Gently lifting up his partner's head, Junior could hear Coronamon coughing loudly he still showed signs of life. _"Oh thank goodness."_

A lone figure strolled into the room. Not really making eye contact Junior glanced down at Coronamon. _"Who is that?"_ Now that things had settled down a bit he took this chance to return his cards to his deck.

Standing over them was another Tamer that they didn't recognize, he had shiny wavy black hair and black eyes. This teenage player wore a sleeveless black tee shirt, some blue jeans along with a pair of black and red tennis shoes. Hanging around his neck were a pair of goggles which were black and silver. Lastly he wore some white and black wristband on his right arm. Based on his expression the Tamer appeared to be quite disturbed by their appearance.

Approaching his partner, Ryudamon's Tamer greeted him. "Good work Ryudamon I should of never doubted you."

Making his way over to Coronamon, Ryudamon was concerned by his well-being and leaning over he asked. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing the top of Coronamon's mane, Junior let out a sigh of relief. "Y...yeah he'll be fine."

"Ughhhh...I feel like a drained battery." Back on his feet Coronamon sway back and forth he was feeling a bit better, however it would take a while for his full power to return.

Ryudamon's master wasn't as forgiving. How could Junior be so utter useless. "That was a pathetic display. Your Digimon was counting on you and you failed." Storming over and raising an eyebrow the Tamer lamented. "Why are you trespassing in a restricted area?"

"I think they are just Tamers competing in the Labyrinth quest Katsu-dono," answered Ryudamon returning to his side. Ryudamon attempted to get him to be bit nicer, but it was a losing battle. "They must of gotten lost."

This was another Digimon that Junior had never seen before scanning it with his D-Power the Digimon Anaylzer spoke. _"Ryudamon, the Beast Dragon Digimon/Rookie: Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. Although its body is clad in Japanese-style armor high in defensive ability, its movements are nimble, so it fights by resolutely leaping into the opponent's chest. It studies the business of combat so that it is strong enough to fight, and possesses Bushikatagi, with bravery and a soul that doesn't fear more powerful Digimon. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its DigiCode, during an experiment, is the ferocious combat data of the "Dragons" and "Generals" of Japanese mythology, and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Immediately jumping onto his feet, Junior held out a hand attempting to shake hands with Katsu. "Um...I'm Junior, that's Teddy, and those are our Digimon partners Coronamon and Hagurumon. We were walking around the Labyrinth when we got attacked by a group of Minotarumon. They attacked us all at once dropping us into a pit. Speaking of falling down a hole did you see a loudmouthed called Chris anywhere?"

"Sorry I have not," Katsu opined. He was obviously distrustful of Junior and Teddy since he refused to shake their hands. "Now tell me what brings you to the Protocol Ruins one of the Digital World's most precious ancient sites? This isn't a place for games."

Junior raised an eyebrow. _"No place for games, but isn't DWO a game?"_

Approaching Katsu, Teddy felt it was his place to explain things. "Well we're entered into the Labyrinth event. All the Tamers here are supposed to enter a gigantic maze looking for Pharaohmon's Old Wand."

"Volcamon?! He is such an idiot making a valuable artifact some prize in his silly game," Katsu snarked visibly upset. Apparently the Digimon Research Instititue was left out of the loop concerning the events that the DWO was organizing.

Struggling out of the rubble, Gotsumon's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of Katsu appeared that he recognized the boy. Running over to Dracmon he began pulling his comrade by the shoulder trying to flee the tunnels. "Its time to cheese it Dracmon. That guy's a Beta Tester."

The way Katsu got along with his partner, it was hard for Junior to believe he was heartless Tamer. "Whoa...you're a Beta Tester?! Leomon told us all about them, he said they were cruel monsters that abandoned their Digimon partners if they weren't strong enough."

Despite wearing a sleeveless shirt Katsu was not muscular in the least and folding his arms across his chest he huffed. "Yeah I was a Beta Tester, but unlike the rest of them I had no interest in mistreating Ryudamon. Once I found out about their true intentions I went my separate way. During my travels I eventually found myself working for Dr. Kadomatsu. I have had the misfortune of running into them a couple of times, however I think they are nothing but utter trash."

"No way he's part of the reason for all our suffering," Dracmon snarled pulling his arm away. He would not be swayed by Katsu's words all in all he was still a Beta Tester.

Slugging his partner with his fist, Gotsumon snarled. "Stop being stupid! We've already wasted enough time you know she'll be pissed if we're late."

"Fine, but I'll make sure these losers can't follow us," sighed Dracmon dropping his head letting go of his anger. Looking around he noticed a herd of Gazimon trekking through the tunnels. Harking out loud Dracmon drew the attention of them. Dracmon casted a spell from the evil eyes on the palms of both its hands which caused the Gazimon who looked into it to had their hearts completely dominated by Dracmon. "Eye of Nightmare."

Saluting him the zonked out Gazimon spoke in unison. "Master we live to do your bidding."

Taking off with Gotsumon, Dracmon turned around backing out the tunnel. "Make sure we're not followed."

Bowing towards their newfound master were the Gazimon, a couple were standing upright. They were a bunch of gray furry feline-rabid hybrid Digimon with ears sticking straight up in the air. All the Gazimon had piercing red eyes and a scar across their left eyes, they had black noses on the gray muzzles, a pair of bucked fanged teeth, and black claws on their hands and feet .

As the brainwashed Digimon lurched towards them, Junior activated his D-Power. _"Gazimon, the Eating Digimon/Rookie: A Mammal type Digimon from which big, sharp claws have grown on his hands and feet. Although he probably uses both his hind- and forefeet like legs, as soon as the claws on his forefeet begins to evolve, he'll start walking on his hind feet-an unusual trait amongst Mammal types. He's a small Digimon, but he's quite violent-tempered and never allows himself to be domesticated. When he attacks, the claws on his forefeet prove to be very valuable assets, but outside of battle, he digs holes with his forefeet and enjoys seeing other Digimon fall into the pits he digs mean fully. His special attack is "Paralyze Breath", where he spits out a gaseous poison breath. Attribute: Virus."_

"B...bring it on I ain't s...scared," moaned Coronamon wobbly. Flailing wildly Coronamon toppled over backwards.

Quickly dropping next to him, Junior held his partner down squeaking. "Chill out Coronamon you still need to rest."

Usually Katsu wouldn't be bothered sticking his neck out for anyone, but there was something odd about Junior. This was the first Tamer aside from himself to care that deeply about his partner. Looking down at Ryudamon, Katsu took it upon himself to get everyone to safety. "Its on us Ryudamon can you handle it?"

Ryudamon happily chirped back. "Yes, Katsu-dono."

"Are you serious? You're going to fight all those Gazimon by yourself?" Teddy screeched the odds were not in his favor.

Not thinking much of it Katsu nodded. "Well yeah I have been playing long enough that a large group of Rookies cannot handle Ryudamon." Aside from his faith in Ryudamon, Katsu was also proud of his ability to wrangle the Digimon cards.

Making sure Dracmon, Gotsumon, and even a Gazimon escaped the tunnel; the feline like Digimon blocked the exits. Crowding Ryudamon, light gleamed in the eyes of the Gazimon they had something nasty planned. "Paralyze Breath," howled a couple of the Digimon spitting out a gaseous poison breath.

Ryudamon was completely boxed in their was no escape for the beast dragon. Holding his breath he tried not to breath in the toxic fumes. _"Katsu-dono!"_

Gawking into the fray, Katsu realized that some of the fumes were actually melting Ryudamon's armor. "Hold on. I hope this will help!" Slowly lifting his hand Katsu drew a card so fast that it was blind to the naked eye. Striking it through his brown and black D-Power, he shrieked. "Digi-Modify! Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo! Activate!" Upon swiping the card a holographic Ikkakumon shimmered behind Ryudamon with waves of water splashing around.

"Harpoon Tordepo!" The Digicore of Ryudamon's forehead shimmered brightly, the Beast Dragon Digimon leaned forward shooting a regrow-able horn that housed a missile at Gazimon herd knocking them away as well as clearing the Paralyze Breath.

Once the Gazimon were clear of it, Ryudamon leapt into the air firing blades of iron from its mouth. "Katana Attack!"

The situation was really eating at Junior there was something he should be able to do. Impatiently staring at the ground. "Grrr...We can't let Katsu fight alone. Coronamon is there anything I can do to help you heal faster?"

Coronamon attempted to stand back up, but failed miserably landing back on his face. "S...sorry."

"Sharp Claw," screeched a few of the Gazimon striking Ryudamon's armor repeatedly with their jet black claws.

Expelling air Junior had little choice he would have to place his faith in his bookish friend. Reaching out he placed tow hands on the boy's shoulders. "Haaaaa...I guess its up to you Teddy."

Pointing at himself, Teddy exclaimed. "Me?! Why me?!" He was certainly not a fighter if he even tried to help most likely Hagurumon would get in the way.

Shaking Teddy back and forth by his shoulders, Junior chuckled. "Yeah you! Don't count yourself out I mean you beat that dude at the card shop. Just do what you did there, here. I believe in you!" At this point he was speaking out his ass; he just needed Teddy to act.

"I...If you say so," muttered Teddy squeezing his D-Power. Doubting himself as usual, Teddy should his head he could not think that way Junior was counting on him. Pointing forward he sent his partner into battle. "Hagurumon help out Ryudamon."

"Affirmative! Cog Crusher," beeped Hagurumon opened its face plate launching multiple black gears out in multiple directions. A few gears entered the Gazimon's body forcing them into attacking one another.

A few Gazimon dug holes all over the ground, tunneling for Hagurumon they popped out striking the Cog Digimon multiple times with their claws. "Pitfall!" The last Gazimon surfaced barreling into Hagurumon knocking away.

Numerous claw marks covered Hagurumon's face, Teddy could not let Junior down after his vote of confidence. Remembering his showdown with Junpei at the Yellow Cruiser he drew a card. Striking it threw his D-Power he issued another command. "Digi-Modify! Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker! Activate!" A holographic Kabuterimon formed behind Hagurumon. Opening its faceplate Hagurumon fired an electrical ball at the Gazimon knocking them away from Ryudamon.

Surprised by the assistance of Teddy, Katsu instructed his partner. "Ryudamon take them out, but do not delete them. They are just brainwashed."

"Okay!" Glowing brightly smoke billowed from Ryudamon's mouth. "TERA Burst!" Opening its mouth Ryudamon began releasing large multiple glowing orbs. Shimmering brightly the Gazimon were engulfed by multiple explosions.

The TERA Burst collided into the ground shaking the floor with a massive explosion scattering the Gazimon and causing them to land on top of one another. Blinking wildly the Gazimon glanced around the room seemingly dazed and confused. "Uh...my head. Where am I?" Wandering around the dank room the Gazimon appeared free from the Eye of Nightmare. "All I remember is following the boss down here looking for grub and then nothing."

Folding his arms Katsu appeared lost in thought. _"Hmm...That Gazimon that left with Dracmon and Gotsumon must of been their boss."_

Waving his hand in front of his new friend's face, Junior inquired about his presence. "Say Katsu you said this place was restricted so why are you down here?"

Throwing his arms up in anguish Teddy cried. "I don't get it. We didn't even find out why Dracmon and Gotsumon were down here in the first place."

Quiet for a moment Katsu wondered if it was wise giving personal information. "I work for Dr. Kadomatsu and the DRI," answered Katsu feeling that there was no harm. Tapping his chin, it seemed that Katsu had ran into a little problem. "I was sent here to find some Pharaohmon DDNA. I was thinking maybe the Old Wand had a sample, but I had no clue it was a prize in this game."

Trembling all over Junior was giddy with excitement. "I'm not too interested in the Old Wand, but I wanna win that card. I don't know how it works, but I still want it."

Grabbing Junior by the arm, Teddy began complaining. "Um...We still need to get back up top."

Teddy and Junior appeared way too simple to be plotting anything nefarious, Katsu decided to give them a hand. "Come with me I know these tunnels like the back of my hand I can help you get back up into the Labyrinth."

Wagging his tail back and forth as if he were a dog, Ryudamon happily chortled. "It is nice to finally make some new friends Katsu-dono."

His attention locked on Ryudamon, Katsu hadn't seen his partner this happy in a long while. Still though he felt that his Digimon was getting ahead of himself. _"I really would not exactly call us friends Ryudamon."_

* * *

_**~Pharaoh's Keep-Protocol Ruins~**_

Running out of the corridor Dracmon, Gazimon, and Gotsumon finally reached the area where the Old Wand was kept. Peering up towards Pharaohmon's tomb the three Digimon approached a tiny Digimon sitting with her legs crossed on top of the coffin, it was a sassy little Tinkermon. Pharaohmon's tomb was exquiste truly fit for a king, the room was paved in gold, and relics of the Ancient Digital World. A beautiful knitted red Persian rug lined the floors and Digicode was sprawled on all the walls. Still though the tomb was covered in Dokugumon cobwebs possibly from centuries of abandonment.

Swinging her legs back and forth Tinkermon kicking dust everywhere while playfully interjecting. "So how did Operation Mayhem go?" Sitting on the monolith filing her nails, Tinkermon was a tiny human shaped fairy that possessed glittering blue eyes. Strange red markings covered her face, her hair was blonde tied with a green ribbon, and she was blessed with four yellow wings like a dragonfly. Tinkermon wore a green haltertop that exposed her midsection, a pair of red suspenders, and a golden bell hung from around her neck. Some green cut-off shorts, her brown boots had a red spike on each toe, and a tattoo of a pierced heart was on her left thigh completing her look. Tinkermon's gauntlet was golden with clawed fingers and she carried around a purple pointed lance. Her entire body tinged with a yellow aura.

"A complete failure..." sighed Gotsumon dropping his head. Looking up he was assaulted by Tinkermon's peeved expression, frantically searching for an excuse Gotsumon tried. "We were discovered by a couple of the Tamers participating in the event. Oh and one of the Beta Testers were there." This was all Gotsumon's plan and he embarrassed himself. Not only that they were beaten into a pulp by some of the same Digimon that they detested.

"Cheer up Gotsumon." Rocking back and forth on the ledge she sat on Tinkermon giggled. "I thought it might come to this. Looks like we got no choice, but to go with Option B then."

Following behind Gazimon and Dracmon, a pain swelled in the bottom of Gotsumon's stomach. Finally his conscious had started to bother him. Never taking his eyes off the enormous coffnin, Gotsumon shouted. "W...wait a minute. We're not going to wake up Pharaohmon are we? I'm all for wrecking this stupid game, but that Digimon is a Mega. It'll delete them." He never envisioned himself as a murderer no matter how much he hated tame Digimon.

As Gotsumon lost its nerve, fairy dust rained from Tinkermon's wings while she hovered over him. "Have you forgotten what it means to be a Lost Digimon?! Summoning Pharaohmon will prove to everyone how serious we are about getting the humans out. If the traitor Digimon get deleted then that's the fate of all those who oppose us."

"Besides any deleted Digimon will just respawn," Gazimon scoffed perhaps still under the effects of the Eye of Nightmare.

Dracmon showed little remorse for the Digimon that sided with the Tamers. The fact that Gotsumon was losing nerve at a time like this angered him. Stopping his tracks he spun around facing his friend. "Yeah...Did you forget how heartbroken you were when you got abandoned?"

Dropping his arms only Gotsumon appeared to have a conscious. "No, I know that! Still though killing other Digimon is just wrong." It was a line that he knew once you crossed there was no coming back.

Taking off Tinkermon floated over Gazimon, Dracmon, and Gotsumon grinning. "Listen up when the Tamers come here looking for the Old Wand I'll use my fairy dust to undo the binds shackling Pharaohmon he'll go wild destroying everything." Darting back and forth in the air still scattering dust everywhere she giggled. "The Admins will have no choice but to show up and stop his rampage. That'll give us the chance to take over this place."

Slowing raising his craggy arm, Gotsumon still had some problem with this plan. Putting aside the planned execution of Digimon what was even their objective. "Um...This might sound like a silly question, but what happens after we rule the Digital World."

Smacking Gotsumon on the back of the head, Dracmon hissed. "Once we have complete control of DWO we'll use the Matrix System to make sure that every Digimon stronger than a Rookie is wiped out."

Holding out her arms, Tinkermon buzzed. "Now let's start the operation."

Grinding his fangs a devilish smeared across Dracmon's face. "Awesome."

Before she started Tinkermon glanced downwards at her comrades. They were in this together which prompted her to give them a warning. "You guys get out of here. Pharaohmon will be out of control. I can fly so he'll never catch me, but you guys are little and you'll end up squashed." Turning away from them she fluttered up towards the top of the tomb just out of the line of view. She planned to wait until the Tamers breached the tomb before she awakened Pharaohmon. Running out of the ruins Gazimon, Gotsumon, and Dracmon ran off towards the next location.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh...So I assume everybody can guess who the first big bad Digimon pulling the strings behind the scenes is.**


	9. Link Nine: The Pharaoh's Curse

**A/N: For all my peeps in the states Happy Memorial Day.**** Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Nine**

**The Pharaoh's Curse**

_**~Labyrinth-Protocol Ruins~**_

Katsu and Ryudamon lead Junior's group over to a stone wall at the end of the tunnel. Based upon Junior, Teddy, and Coronamon's puzzled expression; Katsu placed his hand against the stone sediment. "This wall is fake. These kinds of booby traps are little all over the Protocol Ruins. So just follow us we'll get you out of here." Just as Katsu stated the wall was entirely holographic. Popping their heads out of the tunnel Junior, Teddy, and Katsu found themselves back in the Labyrinth. Fierce battles were being waged all across the maze, it was like Junior was never there.

Junior's eyes peeled back, he couldn't believe it. "How did you know that path would let us out up here?!"

Showing an intricate detailed map of the Protocol Ruins on his D-Terminal, Katsu explained. "During the beta testing periods I mostly mapped out these ruins."

"Look...Junior," Teddy stammered repeatedly tapping him on the shoulder. Pointing forward it was pretty clear that Katsu had lead them to the exit to the Labyrinth. Beyond the maze's walls the tomb of Pharaohmon was clearly seen. _"I'm thinking we can quietly sneak into the throne room grabbing the Old Wand." _A look of fatigue covered his face after all the things they withstood something breaking for them would be wonderful.

A wave of relief washed over Junior when they crossed paths with Gotsumon and Dracmon he figured they'd be miles behind the other players. Realizing that he was still a contender pumping his fist, he exclaimed. "Yes, we're back in the game." Taking a deep breath his lungs filled with the putrid air of the maze. Choking on the sweet musky scent of victory he coughed. "Let's win this Coronamon."

Wriggling out of Junior's arms, Coronamon's ears twitched back and forth as he touched the floor. Taking a few steps he appeared to have regained full strength. Summoning a tiny fireball in the palm of his paw he glanced. "Yeah!"

Eyeing about twenty Tamers roaming about, Katsu glanced from their positions to the Pharaoh's Keep. "That is easier said than done. Getting there without being spotted will be quite the task." Insane battling sprawled across the maze even the Minotarumon avoided them.

Wagging his tail back and forth like a dog, Ryudamon loved having new friends. "Will we be assisting as well Katsu-dono?"

Even if Katsu wanted to help there wasn't anything they could do. "Us? Why? We cannot! We are not even entered in this contest and any action outside of that will be considered cheating." Placing his hand against his chest, Katsu refused to do any act that he deemed dishonest. Reaching out he placed a hand atop of Ryudamon's black armor. "I understand that you want to help them, but we cannot just toss aside our morals."

"Yes you are right," Ryudamon lamented dropping his head, his overeagerness got the better of him.

Bowing solemnly, Katsu looked up slowly making firm eye contact apologizing. "I am truly sorry Junior, but my father instilled into me that a man without morals has nothing."

"Ah...don't worry about it dude. If you bothered by it then let it go. I'm not the type to force ya," Junior snickered waving a hand for him and Ryudamon to stop sulking.

Taking a few steps out of the tunnel, Junior figured the best bet was rush full speed into the keep. Scanning for the best moment to scram he witnessed Mio giving one Tamer a hell of a hard time. Mio was being the cruel mistress she claimed to be right from the beginning. The Tamer that was facing Mio cowered in a corner while her Salamon fought bravely against Mio's Elecmon. Shielding her face, she squeaked like a mouse. "C...C'mon Salamon just let her past. Don't p...put up a fight."

"No way Kira! You worked hard to get this far. This meanie isn't gonna stop us," Salamon barked at her master in a futile attempt to embolden her. Opening her mouth, Salamon howled. "Puppy Howling!" Rings echoed from the Plotthound's mouth forming a super-high pitched howl forcing Elecmon down to its knees. Sliding across the floor Salamon yipped. "P...puppy power!"

_"I wish you wouldn't say that," _lamented Kira her face bright red from embarrassment.

A new Digimon had come along leaving Katsu to catalog it. His D-Power stated. _"Salamon, the Plott Hound Digimon/Rookie: It is a Holy-species Digimon child characterized by its lop ears. Because it is still very young, it is unable to manifest its holy powers, and isn't even aware of its own mission. For that reason it is naturally insecure, so it can become either good or evil. However, the time will come someday when Salamon, who was born as a Holy-species Digimon, will awaken to its mission as one of the "Virus Busters". Also, Salamon is an experimental Digimon that was created by Digimon researchers, and because it was made to imitate the pets that live with humans, it has an appearance close to that of a real animal. Salamon wears a Holy Ring around its neck. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Earsplitting vibrations rattled through Elecmon's ears. Salamon leapt loudly enough that the maze trembled a bit. Dust dislodged from the ceiling raining down on the battlefield. Trying to soothe the pain by covering his ears, Elecmon whined. _"Mioooooo..."_

"I can't believe you actually need my help. I'm seriously disappointed Elecmon," Mio sighed shaking her head. Reaching into her pockets she held her yellow D-Power with a blue strap hanging from the top. Silently flipping through her deck she finally found the perfect card. Mio swiped it through her Digivice crying. "You owe me big time. Digi-Modify! Crystal Fire! Activate!"

A blue fire wafted around covering Elecmon's body. Standing up it released a wave of energy knocking Salamon off its feet. Salamon struggled regaining her balance something that Elecmon took full of advantage of. "Thunder Knife," snarled Elecmon raising up its tails sending a barrage of small blades of electricity at Salamon. A blade of lightning zapped Salamon's forehead catching her attention.

"Aiyeeeeee..." Salamon danced around trying not to get zapped. "Petty Punch!" Salamon rapidly punched Elecmon with her soft pink paws.

Salamon's attack was so weak that Mio didn't even need to assist Elecmon. "Super Thunder Strike," barked Elecmon shimmering brightly shooting a powerful bolt of lightning from its whole body electrocuting Salamon.

Crawling over on her hands and knees, Kira winced. "S...Salamon just stay down."

"Never! We're not some weaklings," howled Salamon pushing away from Kira. Despite putting on a brave face she was obviously exhausted; throwing all her doubts to the wind Salamon rammed into Elecmon at full speed. "Sledge Crash!"

Salamon couldn't even budge Elecmon, the Digimon countered by flipping over slapping the Plotthound Digimon with its tail. "Nine Tails!" Elecmon's tail swipes were powerful enough to leave whelps over Salamon's face. Finally collapsing to the group from all the punishment Salamon's whole body twitched from electricity.

_"Salamon...no this is all my fault...," _wept Kira seriously in tears at this point. At her wit's end all she could do was glare up at Mio. Grabbing bits of sand from the ground all she could do was scream to vent her frustrations.

Standing back up Elecmon glanced back at his Tamer. "Mio?"

Eyeing Kira and Salamon, Mio shook her head side to side sighing. "Hmmm...Fine Elecmon we can let them go. Gawd I spoil you too much." In all honesty there was no reason to continue Mio felt that having Elecmon battle such a weak opponent was a waste of time.

A noise reverberated through the maze. Turning her head towards the sound of the sound Mio saw Chris and Gaomon. "Hey chick! Pick on someone your own size," Chris huffed standing in the background with his arms folded across his shoulder. He always loved playing the hero. Disdain covered his face there wasn't a creature lower in his estimation than a bully. "I won't let you get away with messing with this girl. Gaomon knock them out cold."

"Yes Sir! Gao Rush!" Using superior footwork Gaomon glided across the floor evading the Thunder Knives before appearing in front of Elecmon pummeling him with a series of high speed jabs from his boxing gloves. Gaomon's boxing prowess really showed as he clobbered Elecmon smashing it toward Mio. Elecmon staggered about blindsighted by such a cheap shot.

Sneering her bottom lip, Mio snarled. "You...I wondered when I'd get the chance to thrash you!"

"Owww...that hurt," Elecmon soured rubbing his cheek. He took a pretty nice shot from Gaomon it was clear that he was stronger than Salamon.

Realizing that Elecmon was up and about, Chris practically drooled at this point. He was a sucker for a long drawn out brawl. "Wow...I thought that Gao Rush would knock Elecmon out. Hehehe...this will be interesting." Looking down at Gaomon, he provided some information. "Keep ya head on a swivel your opponent has a good chin."

All his talk annoyed Mio giving her a reason to roll her eyes. "Is he actually talking about boxing?! Elecmon take it out."

"Super Thunder Strike," barked Elecmon rearing down on all fours. Shaking its body while shimmering brightly Elecmon shot a powerful bolt of lightning from its whole body in Gaomon's direction.

"Nah you're too fast for that! Dance around that chump," chuckled Chris removing the towel draped around his shoulders waving it in the air. Just like Chris instructed Gaomon bobbed and weaved evading the lightning strikes.

Wandering his way over to Kira was in her anguish she hadn't move an inch. Junior could hear her curse herself for being so weak. _"This isn't right. I...I was the best battler among my friends I can't keep putting Salamon through this she deserves better."_

Junior's mind was a complete blank what could he possibly say in a situation like this. "It'll be alright."

Surprised that someone was behind her, Kira turned around dramatically. "Who's there?!"

Scrambling to come up with some sort of response, Junior suddenly exclaimed. "I...I kinda heard you talking. Oh, I'm Junior and these are Teddy and Hagurumon. And over there is Katsu and Ryudamon. Um...remember you're here to hang out with Salamon, right? As long as you do that the rest will work itself out. I think."

Who was the little kid that had the gall to lecture her. "What do you know?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Junior basked in his ignorance. "I don't know anything. That's what I'm best at."

A tiny smile spread across Kira's face. "Pfft. Hahahaha." Junior's shenanigans appeared to make her feel better. Dusting off her sand covered hands, she introduced herself. "I...I'm...um...Kira. I'm pretty sure that you say my partner Salamon getting thrashed out there."

The touching moment between them was ruined by Gaomon howling. "Rolling Upper." Jumping into the air and spinning in a circle he caught Elecmon with an uppercut.

Hearing beeps from his D-Terminal, Junior reached into his pocket. Apparently Volcamon was live reporting from outside of the Protocol Ruins. Sitting at a booth the Volcano Digimon was surrounded by hundreds of Monitamon. Booming its microphone it was like Volcamon was calling a heavyweight prize-fighter. "After causally tossing aside a weak opponent, the Valkyrie Mio has moved on to the hotblooded Iron Fist Chris."

Stamping her feet, Mio pointed at one of the Monitamon that were surveying them. "Do not call me that. I am not interested in some ridiculous Gamer Tag its just Mio Kureshima." Shifting her focus back to Chris, Mio couldn't let him get away with a series of blows against her Elecmon. Swiping a card though her D-Power, she screeched. "Time to end these games. Digi-Modify! Hypersonic! Activate!"

Wafting in green energy Elecmon took off like a blur. "Nine Tails!" Cartwheeling overhead Elecmon struck Gaomon's face with its stringy tails leaving red marks behind.

"Double Backhand!" howled Gaomon spinning his arms around in circles. Throwing his arms forward he released a tornado sending it down the floor catching Elecmon in a whirlwind.

As the action intensified Volcamon soaked it all in. "Trading blows back and forth with neither side showing any sign of retreating. Who's willing sacrifice what's necessary to obtain victory." The sound of Gaomon and Elecmon's attacks clashing with one another.

Volcamon's phrasing was a bit strange causing Junior to wonder. _"Huh...what does that mean?"_

Rubbing her temples Mio had spent more than enough energy dealing with the likes of Kira, Chris, and Volcamon. The frustrated Tamer glimpsed down at Elecmon. "We can't waste any more time. The Old Wand is still out there! Zap him with full voltage."

Pumping his fists, a cheeky smile covered Chris' mug. "I agree the Old Wand is out there waitin' for me! Gaomon bash his face in."

Glowing brightly Elecmon fired blades of electricity from his body. "Thunder Knife."

For someone who appeared so calm and collected Mio sure was stubborn trying to electrocute Gaomon but he was still too fast to get hit by lightning. "Hahaha...Man chick you're a riot. That ain't gonna work," snorted Chris throwing back his head guffawing. Wiping away a tear Chris dropped his head griping. "Jokes aside chick. Obviously you're fighting outside your weight class. I don't care what kind of badass you're supposed to be. You need to remember one thing I ain't losing to some greenhorn whose never scrapped before."

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon spun around brewing up a whirlwind but this time he started striking Elecmon in a tornado of punches. The flurry of punches came so fast that Elecmon struggled to even see them. Pulling back his first Gaomon clobbered Elecmon right in the middle of his face sending him careening away from the center of the ruins. Panting heavily faint light wafted from Gaomon's gloves. "It is done sir."

Slamming its back into a wall Elecmon slumped down trying to catch his breath. Still watching from afar Junior sighed. _"I guess that's it then."_

"..." Mio said nothing, but her face gave away her thoughts. Her pretty face was red and scrunched up from extreme disappointment. All that work she put into raising Elecmon just for a boxing afficendo to undo it all with a Gaomon.

"Owwwww...Elecmon will feel that one in the morning."

Appearing in the corner of his eye, Junior saw a Monitamon bouncing around Katsu showing a red X marked on its face and loud police sirens flared. Katsu's left eye twitched watching Monitamon jig around him. Outside of the ruins, Volcamon touched his earpiece reporting the breaking news from inside. "Hmmm...I'm getting word from the Monitamon that an illegal player has entered the Labyrinth."

Bending over grabbing the Monitamon, Katsu complained. "Illegal?! I was here before you Volcamon."

While Junior had tried his best to cheer Kira up, Teddy was scanning Salamon with his D-Power checking her vital signs. When it became clear to him that Salamon would be fine, he put away his D-Power asking. "Are you an illegal player because you're a Beta Tester?!" The word Beta Tester ranged out throughout the ruins bringing a whole lot of unwanted attention to Katsu.

A lot of the Tamers whispered under the breaths while Chris made his feelings known. "I heard about you bastards treating Digimon like crap. I'll enjoy watching Gaomon pound your Digimon into a puddle of goo." Looking around the room Junior and Teddy realized just how repugnant the Beta Testers were. Junior might not knew of the horrors of the Beta Testers, but Katsu didn't seem like a bad person.

Unsettled by the attention, Katsu rubbed his shoulders anxiously. "Um..." During this time Monitamon managed to wriggle free.

Stepping besides him, Ryudamon yelped. "Please people Katsu-dono would never do something like that?!"

Cracking his knuckles, Chris rolled his shoulders preparing for a brawl. "Huh, so your name's Katsu?! Cool they call me Iron Fist Chris. I think its important to know the name off the person kicking your ass."

Running out in front of Katsu, Junior fought for his new friend. Whenever he made a friend he'd do anything to help them. "Back off Chris he's cool. Katsu helped us get out of that tunnel after you abandoned us!"

Folding his arms, Chris just stewed. "...Whatever I'm watching you, prick."

_"Thanks," _Katsu moaned. Glancing up at Chris, Katsu exchanged death glares with one another.

"That was amazing Junior-sama," Ryudamon happily chirped he never seen anyone come to Katsu's defense before.

Placing his arms behind his head, Junior snickered. "Drop the honorifics its just Junior dude."

"Quiet you brats! Katsu's not an illegal player because he's a Beta Tester. He's illegal for the fact that he did not register to compete in the Labyrinth." Now that he mentioned it there was something familiar about Katsu, but Volcamon couldn't place it. Rubbing his chin his eyes widened. "...Hey aren't you that kid who works at the institute?!"

"Uh...yeah?! My name is Katsu and I was sent here to recover the Old Wand," answered Katsu removing his D-Terminal flipping it open showing his DRI Pass. Eyeing the sweaty Monitamon, he continued. "However you failed to inform the Digimon Research Instititute that you had not only located the Old Wand, but had the nerve to offer it as a prize in some game."

Shifting his eyes back and forth, Volcamon broke out in a cold sweat. "Um...uh...I ran it by the Game Master and she said it was okay as long as I got out of her office." So in other words he was such a nuisance that Miyabi agreed to anything just to get him to shut up.

Burying his face in his hands, Katsu grumbled. "You do not have to concern yourself with me interfering with your game. I am not interested."

Leaning in towards Junior, Teddy lifted up his left hand catching his friend's attention. In earshot he whispered. _"Speaking off the game don't you think we should hurry and get the Old Wand."_

_"Yeah," _Junior whispered back trying not to draw attention to them. He wasn't too keen on using Katsu, but he made the perfect distraction so they could edge away. As Teddy quietly walked towards the exit, Junior felt the need to tiptoe over. Nothing and I mean nothing he ever did was subtle. What was the point of tiptoeing around the room when everyone else in the room had their eyes on the so called Beta Tester.

Salamon ran in and out between his legs yipping. "Hey, what're you doing?! Is it some sort of game? Huh, huh, huh?" Her eyes trembled from the thought of playing a new game.

The loud yapping of Kira's Digimon caught the attention of practically all the Tamers, Chris started walking towards where they stood. Both Teddy and Junior had guilty expressions on their faces. Placing his hands at his hips, Chris stared them up and down trying to figure things out. "Yo, bro what're you doing?"

Sadly things weren't progressing as quickly, Chris tapped his forehead trying to think as if he were Winnie the Pooh. Dying from embarrassment Gaomon pulled at Chris' arm grumbling. "Sir they're sneaking into the throne room so they can steal the Old Wand."

Raising an eyebrow Chris was stunned by this act of betrayal. "Is this true? What do you have to say for yourself."

Sweat poured from Junior's face while he struggled to come up with an explanation. The only thing that came to mind was. "Um...Screw this!" Grabbing Teddy's arms, he proceeded to barrel through the crowd screaming. "Banzaiiiiiiiii!"

"What the heck?! After them Gaomon," barked Chris chasing right behind.

* * *

_**~Pharaoh's Keep-Protocol Ruins~**_

Barreling into the room Junior lost his balance on all the gold coins scattered over the floor and sliding across the floor he crashed into Pharaohmon's coffin. Darting back and forth in the room Tinkermon released a ton of fairy dust, beating her wings timidly once she noticed him she immediately dropped buzzing right in Junior's face. "Gawd you're so late. I was waiting for like forever." Sitting up he realized that Tinkermon was a tiny Digimon even smaller than Piximon, in fact she could fit in the palm of his hands. Landing on his fingers Tinkermon stormed back and forth venting her frustrations. "All you humans are the same."

Coronamon's eyes gleamed as he stared at all the treasure. "Bits?! There's Bits everywhere!" A huge smile covered his face as he dove in the mound of gold coins swimming around the room. Backstroking through a couple of coins he splashed a bunch against his face. _"Ahhh...I love money." _Diving underneath the sea of gold, Coronamon resurfaced spitting up coins. Another flaw in Coronamon's character became clear, he liked money. Well actually coins maybe, he appeared more interested in shiny objects anyway.

Somehow while sliding into room Junior had lost track of Teddy. It seemed like Teddy was having troubles of his own, he was stuck upside down in an oversized vase covered in silver doubloons. Rattling back and forth in the pot he struggled to get free. "Ayeeeee." Toppling over the vase shattered into pieces.

Finally free of his musky prison Teddy shifted his focus towards Junior seeing the minature Digimon in his hands. Using his D-Power, he learned all sorts of things about the small creature. _"Tinkermon, the Fairy Digimon/Rookie: It is always snuggling up to Petermon, and it does its best to work with Petermon in building "Never-Ever-Land", a world of children. It bounces around in the best of moods when it is with Petermon, but if it's ignored then it will angrily strike Petermon and then fly off somewhere. After that, it is happy to come looking for Petermon and meekly receive pampering. Tinkermon's wings shine, and because there is a change in the strength of the radiance when it is tense, looking at the wings' radiance is considered a good way to suss out Tinkermon's mood. It applies a paralytic nail polish to its sharply pointed, poisoned lance and nails, and if one mocks its tiny appearance, they'll suffer a massive retaliation. Attribute: Virus."_

Watching Tinkermon pace back and forth in his eyes, Junior glanced back at his buddy exclaiming. "I...I'm seeing it Teddy, but I'm not believing it. Tinkermon and now there's even a Petermon? Seriously." What was next Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger.

As more of the Tamers filed into the keep each with the thought. Tinkermon fluttered from Junior's hands greeting them. "Yes, along with Petermon and the rest of the Lost Digimon we'll create Never-Ever Land a utopia just for Rookie class Digimon. No grown-ups allowed."

Squinting his eyes, Chris fought to understand. "Is this part of the game?"

"I don't think so," Kira answered struggling to keep up.

Practically ignoring Tinkermon's idle threats, Katsu walked right pass her venturing over to the tomb. An ornate Egyptian coffin bathed in gold and at least ten times the size of Katsu loomed over them. "Whoa...Is that Pharaohmon's tomb?! I have scoured these ruins for months and I have not once came across these tombs."

"Hey are you listening to me?! This is a secret base for the use of the Lost Digimon only!" Tinkermon snarked flying right into Katsu's face.

Junior had no clue what Tinkermon was referring to, but Teddy had a vague clue. Stroking his chin, he made a quick observation. "Lost Digimon?! I guess they're supposed to like the Lost Boys." Man, they were taking this Peter Pan thing too far. "Wait...so Tinkermon was abandoned by a Beta Testers as well?"

Since Katsu was present when the Beta Testers all got their partners, he quickly answered. "No, I have never seen that Digimon before. She wasn't one of the original seven Digimon like Ryudamon."

While the Tamers glanced at one another the thought of Tinkermon ruling the world was laughable. "Pfft...are you kidding me? What can a bunch of Rookie Digimon possibly accomplish your rebellion will be quashed before it even gets off the ground," Mio scoffed being herself.

"Fairy Powder," pipped Tinkermon scattering a dust from its wings.

The fairy dust that Tinkermon scattered landed right on top of the casket. Rattling back and forth the coffin slowly opened as gigantic mummy-like Digimon limbered out. "I HAS RISEN!"

"Now on orders from Petermon I command you to delete all these Digimon," screeched Tinkermon attempting to have control.

Rumbling echoed throughout the chamber, a golden chalice tumbled from a pillar rolling down a hill of coins, and sand piled up blocking all the exits for their escape. Bursting from his prison, his eyes brimmed with rage. "FOOLISH DIGIMON YOU DARE ENTER THIS MOST SACRED GROUND AND GIVE ME ORDERS."

Pharaohmon was just as his name suggested a pharaoh. The mammoth Digimon wore an ornate solid gold Egyptian burial mask and even his bandages gleamed from gold. Pharaohmon wore some indigo fingerless gloves with golden bangles wrapped around each wrist, a white cape and matching loincloth, and around the pharaoh's bare feet were indigo shin guards with gold bangles around each ankle. The oddest feature about Pharaohmon was that with his right arm he held his own coffin, a decorative gold sarcophagus with a red breastplate bedazzled with lovely blue sapphires. In the left hand was the Old Wand, a gold staff shaped like two intertwined serpents. The goal of this whole Labyrinth event was right in front Junior so close, yet so far away. Seriously there was no way to retrieve the Old Wand without being flattened.

And they thought Volcamon was loud, Pharaohmon was on a whole other decibel level. Able to pull out his D-Power he learned. _"Pharaohmon, the Pharaoh Digimon/Mega: Its body shines gold enough to be baleful. It is said that it evolved from Mummy Digimon, and it boasted absolute power in the ancient Digital World, ruling many areas. As for the mysterious ancient ruins that dot the Digital World, many Digimon were under Pharaohmon's control at the Genesis of the Digital World, and from these places which are said to have been raised in just a few days, that control can be perceived. Attribute: Virus."_

Hovering a bit in the distance Tinkermon really couldn't say that she did not see this coming. Zipping towards a small crack in the wall to freedom, she squeaked. "Um...see-ya."

Pharaohmon lumbered towards them shaking the chamber with each step. Junior's knees knocked together he had just got Coronamon back from the brink of death. "Oh crap what the heck are we going to do against a Mega Digimon?"

Even though Pharaohmon was active, Katsu was not frightened. "While gathering intel prior to entering the Protocol Ruins I learned from Dr. Kadomatsu that Pharaohmon might be a Mega, but he is not all that powerful by today's standards." That being said they still needed to be carful Pharaohmon was not an opponent to be taken lightly.

Thinking that the Labyrinth had taken a turn towards being boring Volcamon exploded by these sudden developments. "Hahaha...Talk about a twist! A new challenger to fight for the Old Wand. Its the Old Wand's original owner Pharaohmon." A few Monitamon approached Volcamon beeping quite loud. Their language was unintelligble, but Volcamon appeared to understand them just fine.

"How could this possibly be a bad thing?" Volcamon laughed leaning back in his chair.

The Monitamon were deadly serious staring holes into him. "..."

Cold sweat enveloped Volcamon the ramification of this had finally came into focus. "Hmmm...so you're saying if all the Tamers' Digimon get deleted I'll be blamed and then the Game Master will strip me of my position? And then who would be interested in competing in any other competition I create." Trembling all over, he had to come up with a way change the outcome. "I know you guys handle things on this side while I try to do something."

Back inside the ruins Pharaohmon proved too much for the Rookies wailing on them. "PERISH FOOLS! NECROMIST!" From his shaggy bandages Pharaohmon emitted a fear-gas that stole the will of hostile Digimon that vowed to oppose him. Slowly hallucinating Coronamon dreamed that slowly the Necromist desiccated his flesh. Driving to the verge of insanity Coronamon was given two options—whether to be lured completely to the world of death, or to serve Pharaohmon as an immortal, even in death.

"...Ugh...get outta of my head," Coronamon griped holding the side of his head. Even though he knew that it was just an illusion, the dream was so life-like.

"C...Coronamon snap out of it," Junior screeched.

Pharaohmon seemed tickled by Junior's pleas. "MORON! NO ONE ESCAPES MY NECROMIST! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU SQUISHY CREATURES ARE, BUT YOU ARE NO DIGIMON."

Junior flailed backwards feeling like his eardrums could burst at any moment. "Gah quit yelling you idiot. You're huge there's no need to shout."

Opening up his shimmering palm, Pharaohmon bent over placing his hand on the cavern's floor. "ENOUGH GAMES! TUT-ANKH-LYL!" The ground underneath the Rookies felt trembled as sand swirled about eventually forming into tiny creatures about Coronamon's height. The summons looked exactly like Pharaohmon except they were like chibi versions of him.

Turning his nose up at them, Chris laughed. "What the hell is that?! Gaomon smoke that fool."

"Sir! Yes sir!" Gaomon spun around brewing up a whirlwind burying the tiny Pharaohmon in a tornado of punches. "Double Backhand!" Upon striking the chibi Pharaohmon, Gaomon realized that dissolved back into nothing, but sand. "It seems that this attack is all for show. They can't take a punch."

FInding her own voice, Kira screamed out. "We can't be burdens. You attack too, Salamon."

"P...Puppy Power!" Opening her mouth, Salamon howled. "Puppy Howling!" Rings echoed from the Plotthound's mouth forming a super-high pitched howl destroying a few of the sand creatures. As the chibis vanished, Salamon kicked up sand yelping. "Arowwww!"

Hagurumon opened its face plate launching multiple black gears out in multiple directions. "Cog Crusher."

Looking down at Ryudamon, Katsu gae his partner permission. "Its your turn Ryudamon."

"Alright Katsu-dono. TERA Burst!" Opening its mouth Ryudamon began releasing large multiple glowing orbs. Shimmering brightly the area were engulfed by multiple explosions. Smoldering a couple of Pharaohmon chibis vanished into thin air.

Mio appeared more concern with looking for anyway to escape the chamber that she didn't even notice the Pharaohmon chibis lumbering for her. "Stay away from Mio." Glowing brightly Elecmon fired blades of electricity from his body. "Thunder Knife."

"Awww...yeah the best for last." Touching the jewel against his forehead, Coronamon began concentrating the power of flame in its brow while exhausting all of its body's stamina. Aiming it at Minotarumon he then fired it at the sand as a flaming shot. "Corona Flame!"

While ruling in the Ancient Digital World no one bothered opposing him, but now these Rookie level Digimon were especially tough destroying his sand clones. Since digivolution was incredibly difficult in the past only Armor Digimon tried standing up only to be crushed. Tired of this uprising and leaning forward sand dripped from Pharaohmon as he bellowed. "FOOLISH HEATHENS! FIST OF NILE!" A golden fist shimmering with the power of the ancients left an enormous shadow over all the Rookies. Pharaohmon was just too powerful, Junior was forced to think quick an attack of this magnitude would delete Coronamon. Diving into the fracas, Junior shoved Coronamon out of the way taking on the full force blow.

Junior was deadly silent underneath Pharaohmon's gigantic fist. Slowly approaching where Pharaohmon's fist was and where Junior was buried, Coronamon's bulged he was concerned. "J...Junior?"

* * *

**A/N: Pharaohmon speaks in all capitals because all he does is yell. TUT-ANKH-LYL translates to Living Image of the Night. Also after consulting with my notes I'm extending this arc one more chapter.**


	10. Link Ten: Ginryumon, the Black Samurai

******A/N: Read and review please. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Digimon World Online**

**Link Ten**

**Ginryumon, the Black Samurai**

_**~Pharaoh's Keep-Protocol Ruins~**_

A collective gasp echoed throughout Pharaohmon's chambers sure Junior was reckless, but to actually get crushed by a Digimon attacks. Teddy cringled thinking that his friend just might of bit the dust, even Chris wasn't fool enough to rush in. A horrified expression flashed across Coronamon's face only the most horrendous scenarios came to him. Bending over on hands and knees he crawled towards the crater lamenting. "Junior wake up can you hear me dude?!" Always the tough guy tears formed in Coronamon's eyes.

Squeezing out from underneath Pharaohmon's fist, Junior's head and arms were the only appendages free. Holding out his hands he flicked Coronamon's forehead. "Duh I'm fine Coronamon. Don't you remember that humans can't feel pain in the Digital World, but still..." grumbled Junior struggling underneath Pharaohmon's massive fist. Sure he might not of felt any pain, but he was still pinned down unable to move. "If you would be so kind could you get this guy off me?"

Placing a paw against his chest, Coronamon let out a sigh of relief. It was hard to imagine life without his Tamer. "You can't feel any pain? Oh yeah, I need to remember that."

At this point Teddy was choking back tears. In life he was practically Atsushi's sidekick, he would be lost without him. "Are you crazy?! Why would you jump in the heat of the moment?"

Trapped under Pharaohmon, Junior had a hard time shuffling his position facing Teddy. "Ugh...Again with that. Like I said I'm practically immortal!"

_"That guy must really care about Coronamon. Knowing that you cannot feel pain here is one thing, but throwing caution to wind is another," _Katsu muttered to himself touching his chin. Self-preservation was the key to survival, but by Junior's actions it was evident that he cared more about Coronamon than himself. For a second there Katsu doubted himself; of course he loved Ryudamon, but would he have the guts to throw his life away for just bits of data.

Junior found himself losing his patience. Pharaohmon had him pinned down, Junior's face was buried into the chamber floor. It was the worst being trapped like a rat, he ended up coughing loudly he repeatedly spitting sand from his mouth. "This little talk has been fun and all guys, but could you get me outta here." Shifting his head Junior tried to see why Pharaohmon wouldn't remove his fist, but the goliath just gawked at him.

It appeared that Junior's pleas had fallen on deaf ears because Chris, Gaomon, Mio, Elecmon, Kira, Salamon, Teddy, and Hagurumon were all too intimidated to attack Pharaohmon. They were too afraid of Pharaohmon deleting their partners.

Pharaohmon blinked wildly he could not believe his eyes just what kind of creature was Junior to take a full force blow like that and not be deleted. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE WHELP! MY FIST OF THE NILE HAS PUT DOWN MANY ADVERSARIES!" Entire civilizatons trembled at his feet, but these Digimon and their pink, squishy Tamers were opposing him.

Looking down at Ryudamon, Katsu felt like they should give Junior a hand. Nodding he gave his the partner the go ahead. Ryudamon wasted little time he was not afraid of a Mega level Digimon. Opening his mouth Ryudamon began releasing large multiple glowing orbs. Rolling across the floor shimmering brightly the minute the orbs collided with Pharaohmon's fist multiple explosions ensued. "TERA Burst!"

Ryudamon's attack really did not hurt Pharaohmon, however it was enough to force him to remove his fist. The minute the megalomaniac had released him Junior scurried over next to Coronamon. Panting heavily finally free of Pharaohmon, Junior only had thoughts of revenge. "You'll pay for that!" Taking out his D-Power, Junior swiped a card through his digivice. "Digi-Modify! Hypersonic Activate!" A green light enveloped Coronamon increasing his speed.

Leaning forward Coronamon ran at Pharaohmon with all his speed. "Ahhh...yeah!"

A frown covered Junior's face, he appeared not to be done. Pharaohmon would pay for torturing him. Spinning yet another card through his fingers he striked it through his digivice. "Now let's follow it up with Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings! Activate!" Large white wings formed on Coronamon's back giving him the ability to fly along with the speed boost.

Pulsing in his hands, Junior's D-Power spoke to him. _"Hyper Combo accepted."_

Spiraling through the air, even Pharaohmon could not keep up with Coronamon's movements. "Don't bite your tongue dude. Corona-Knuckle!" Winding up his fists, he released a stream of fiery punches The speed boost along with the wings increased Coronamon's inertia giving the same attacking power as Pharaohmon his blows actually forced the monolith to back away covering his face. Flying behind him Coronamon whailed on him with blow after blow.

_"What the hell?! Was Coronamon always this strong?!" _Junior questioned staring at his D-Power. Thinking back Junior wondered if what Leomon told them was true it seemed so. _'Correct usually Digimon have assigned levels. On the other hand a Digimon partnered with a Tamer has the capability to temporarily increase its power using cards scanned through the Tamer's D-Power. This act looks like the Tamer is "slashing their card through the Digivice.'_

Even remembering Leomon's words, Junior still had no clue what it really meant. _"So, all that blubbering about a Rookie toppling a Mega wasn't a lie."_

Maybe both Coronamon and Junior were taking themselves a little too serious. There was no way Pharaohmon would allow himself to be defeated. "I GROW WEARY OF THESE GAMES! FIST OF THE NILE!" Thunderclapping the air he managed to drop the Lion Digimon like a fly.

The fact that his partner was out there risking his life all alone while the rest of the Tamers just watched drove Junior nuts. Biting on his thumbs he exploded at him. If anything happened to Coronamon while protecting the other Digimon he vowed to never forgive them. "C'mon guys don't just stand there gawking at me! You can't be some cowards help Coronamon out."

Punching himself in the face, Chris steeled his nerves. "Ahhh...What the hell is wrong with me?! Bein' scared like some pansy. I'm so lame my dad would be so disappointed in me." Rubbing a finger underneath his nose, a smirked appeared on his face. "Ya know what! Me and Gaomon work best as tha underdog. Knock'em out."

"Yes Sir! Gao Rush!" Dancing around the chamber, Gaomon glided across the floor pummeling Pharaohmon with a series of high speed jabs from his boxing gloves. Pulling back his fist, Gaomon shook his hand it felt like he was punching bricks. _"Owwwwwww!" _Each jab it was as he was breaking his hand.

"ANOTHER INTERLOPER?! FEEL MY WRATH FIST OF THE NILE!" snarled Pharaohmon lowering his fist clobbering Gaomon with a massive punch. It was horrifying Gaomon had felt a cross that powerful since he last sparred with Chris.

Gaomon was sent spiraling into the distance leaving Junior and his partner to make a move. "Over here you overgrown dust mop!" Running over Coronamon launched a couple Corona Flame from his headdress pelting Pharaohmon in the face with fireballs.

Seeing two Rookies trying to battle a Mega was too much. "That's crazy! I'm glad at least you're not reckless like that Salamon," chuckled Kira there was no way she would rush in like that. It might of all been a video game, but her meek personality remained. Looking around apparently only she felt that way. "Salamon?!"

Wobbly running at full speed Salamon rammed into Pharaohmon's sandals drawing its attention. "Sledge Crash!"

No matter how much heart Gaomon, Coronamon, and Salamon had they could not hope to defeat a Mega level Digimon. Making things worst was the fact that the Hyper Combo from earlier only seemed to work once seeing as Coronamon was weak as ever. It was like the fight with Leomon all over again. "Guys we have to coordinate our attacks. I'll start us off." Sliding a card through his D-Power he screamed. "Digi-Modify! Angemon's Heaven Knuckle! Activate!" A holographic Angemon with his wings outstretched appeared behind Coronamon.

"Hand of Fate! Hiyah!" yelled Coronamon moving back striking Pharaohmon with its fist shining gold.

Junior was a natural born leader, Teddy would probably follow him into a war zone. Summoning up all his courage, he slid his own card through his digivice. "We are up next! Digi-Modify! Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker! Activate!" A holographic Kabuterimon formed behind Hagurumon. Opening its faceplate the Gear Digimon fired an electrical ball towards Pharaohmon.

Drawing a card from his deck, Katsu held it like a samurai holding a sword. "Digi-Modify! Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo! Activate!" Upon swiping the card a holographic Ikkakumon shimmered behind Ryudamon with waves of water splashing around. Lowering his head Ryudamon's Digicore glimmered releasing a regrow-able horn that housed a missile inside as it fired at Pharaohmon.

Chris and Gaomon weren't about to just hang back on the sidelines. "If ya ain't strong enough! Pump some iron! Digi-Modify! Hyper Chip! Activate!" Throwing some jabs Gaomon's power increased by ten percent. Gaomon jumped up high catching major air and spinning in a circle he caught Elecmon with a powerful 'Rolling Upper.'

Pulling on Mio's pant legs Elecmon seeked permission to help out Junior and the others. "Mio?!"

Pressing her fingers, Mio searched the walls looking for a way to escape the keep. Looking behind her back, Mio narrowed her eyes at Elecmon. "Don't even think about it. Losing you is not an option. I could careless what happens to other Digimon." She needed him to get this through his head that no one cares about being a hero if you're dead. "If you get deleted I'll have to go and hatch you from that nursery. You know a deleted Digimon loses all its experience points and I don't have time to start over."

Holding his arms Pharaohmon bellowed quite loudly. "SNAKE BANDAGE!" Releasing the cloths wrapped around his body, Pharaohmon had the bandages coils around his opponents, squeezing them like a snake.

With the situation looking grim, Katsu held up his D-Power he could not afford to hold back any long. Reaching his hand into his pocket, Katsu returned with a simple blue card with a black barcode on the side. Holding his D-Power sideways he striked the card through it. "We have no choice Ryudamon it is time to ascend. Digi-Modify! White Card! Activate!"

A bright light flashed from Katsu's D-Power while the device chirped. "Digivolution activate!"

The very same light engulfed Katsu's partner as it began changing digivolving to the Champion level. "Ryudamon Digivolves to..." yelped Ryudamon as his data painfully peeled back revealing his green wire frame. Ryudamon's stout quadruped body stretched giving him a more flexible one. Full black samurai armor covered every inch of his skin except his face, arm, and legs which were yellow. Purple armor shielded its neck, red samurai guards were on the new Digimon's shoulders and thighs. Around his head was a gray iron headdress, green eyes flashed underneath the armor, and Ginryumon possessed three clawed hands. On Ginryumon's tail was a tuff of yellow hair. The red Digicore in the middle of the Digimon's head glowed as it bellowed. "...Ginryumon."

While Ryudamon was small, Ginryumon came up to about Katsu's hips. "It has been awhile since you last digivolved Ginryumon. How are you feeling?"

Thick clumps of fur covered much of Ginryumon's body and opening his white muzzle, he responded. "I am fine Katsu-dono."

This was the first time Junior had witnessed a Digimon digivolve to the next level and it was even better than he expected. Checking out his D-Power he learned. _"Ginryumon, the Beast Dragon Digimon/Champion: a Beast Dragon type Digimon that evolved from a Digimon with an old-fashioned interface. He lighter than he seems and can fly in the air, he has strong perseverance. His has insights on the movements of the enemy which allows him to parry their attacks with his armor. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Ginryumon narrowed his brow his first priority was saving Coronamon and the others. Running across the chamber's floor shooting iron spears from its mouth. "Armor-piercing Blade." The blades were practically all over the place Ginryumon had very little control over his power, he just wasn't very used to digivolving. Still one of the spears managed to slice a few of Pharaohmon's bandages freeing the trapped Rookies.

Cutting the threads loose Coronamon and the other Rookies dropped about twenty stories. Landing face first into the chamber's sand pit, Coronamon groaned. "Ahhhh..." Eating a pile of sand sounded bad enough, but things went from bad to worst when the other Rookies landed on his back driving his face deeper into the pit.

Sitting on top of Coronamon, Gaomon's stared wondrously at Ginryumon. "Whoa would you look at that!"

Biting his thumb, Chris seethed. _"So, the bastards full of surprises." _If Ryudamon could digivolve this whole time then why did Katsu wait so long.

"Yip, yip! He digivolved! He digivolved!" barked Salamon hopping around wagging her tail like a puppy.

Bending over at the knee, Kira squatted picking up Salamon. "I know."

Mio's confidence was taking blow after blow. First she lost a battle to Chris and now she had to witness Katsu's Ryudamon digivolving. _"Grrrr...a Champion-level Digimon?! Even that samurai freak is ahead of me?!" _

_"Oh boy," _sighed Elecmon lowering his head. He had seen that look before only more crushing training was in store for him.

Despite the obvious danger that they were in, Junior excitedly floated around Katsu. Ginryumon was just a sleek Digimon fitting his master perfectly. "Nice dude. I didn't know Ryudamon could digivolve that's so awesome. How'd you get a blue card?"

"Now really is not the time to discuss this Junior," Katsu expelled he needed to focus on the battle. A timer ticked down on his D-Power telling him how much time remained. Since Katsu showed little interest in being a Tamer he did not train his Digimon how to maintain his transformation. "He will not be able to hold that form for long."

Leomon failed to mention that when a Digimon digivolved that they were under a time limit, Junior's mouth dropped opened from this news. "Whaaaaaaaa?! A freaking time limit?!"

While Ryudamon was small and approachable, Coronamon really did not know how to approach this new Digimon. He flinched when Ginryumon's eyes rested upon him. "Um...Ginryumon?! Are you alright? Do you remember me?!"

Despite looking different Ginryumon still had Ryudamon's heart, his green eyes fell upon the Lion Digimon. "Yes, I remember you Coronamon-san."

"Ahh...Thank goodness. I don't think I could deal with fighting another enemy," Coronamon chuckled in relief.

In Pharaohmon's eyes Ginryumon was nothing, but a minor nuisance at best. Still the things of the modern Digital era tickled him. "AMUSING. I TAKE IT THAT DIGIMON OF THIS TIME PERIOD RELY ON THOSE PINK THINGS TO HELP THEM DIGIVOLVE."

Katsu's D-Power pulsed in his hands. On the face of the digivice the timer ticked down faster and faster. "Yes, humans and Digimon are linked in mind and spirit. We depend on each other to get stronger."

Lowering his head Ginryumon's Digicore blinked repeatedly. Motioning for Coronamon to move back, he roared. "Please step aside I do not have long!" Ginryumon was also aware of his time limit, it was around seven minutes. Straightening out his sectioned-off tail, he transformed it into a battle staff. "Battle Rod Break!" Taking off flipping over Pharaohmon, Ginryumon contorted in the air whacking the despot over the head with his tail.

Smacking Pharaohmon on top of his headdress, Ginryumon wondered iff it caused any damage, sadly it did not. "FIST OF NILE!" A gigantic fist caught the Beast Dragon Digimon on the side of his body pushing him against the wall. "IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER, SLAVE?"

Irritated by that slave comment, Ginryumon opened its mouth firing out multiple steel blades. Holding up his sarcophagus, Pharaohmon deflected most of Ginryumon's iron spears. Glancing over at Katsu, Pharaohmon just did not get it he questioned why the superior creature Ginryumon would serve something lower than itself ie Katsu. "HUMONS? SO THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE CALLED. YOU MASTERY OF BINDING CREATURES TO YOUR WHIM ASTOUNDS EVEN I."

Stamping his feet, Junior cupped his mouth shouting up at the pharaoh. "I'm not a Digimon! We're huMANs."

Glaring up at Pharaohmon, Katsu stepped forward as if he were to fight the Digimon himself. "That is where you are wrong. Ginryumon is not my slave he is my friend, my student, my brother."

Teddy thought it was strange that Pharaohmon used his sarcophagus as a shield, but at the same time he kept enough distance as not to step inside. Leaning in he whispered into Junior's ears. _"Hey Junior do you remember the Digicode we saw in the tunnels?! I get the feeling that we need to put Pharaohmon back in his sarcophagus.I betcha that's how the Kernel sealed him away in the first place."_

_"So what are we thinking exactly?! Should we force him inside or something?" _Junior whispered back not really sure what to do. In the background Pharaohmon flicked Ginryumon around like a booger hammering him repeatedly with Fist of Nile. _"Its not like he's going to stand still while we seal him back up."_

Pulling a card from his deck, Teddy showed it to Junior snickering. _"Hehehehe...I have the perfect card for this. I just need a little longer before I can play it. Just keep lowering his stamina."_

* * *

_**~Labyrinth-Protocol Ruins~**_

The data of slained Minotarumon filled the air as Volcamon attempted to burst into the Pharaohmon's Keep. "Step off bro! I gotta save those kids!" Apparently the Minotarumon in the Labyrinth tried to stop Volcamon from venturing inside, but he was brutal on them. "Big Bang Voice!" growled Volcamon taking out his mike and singing with an intense, super-heavy bass. Sound Waves echoed against the cave's entrance, but there was no damage. "Damn...I need to try something else." Despite saying that Volcamon was not the type to come up with any sort of strategy, in his mind a direct approach was key.

Approaching him, the Monitamon suggested a different path.

Lowering his shoulder, Volcamon rammed into the wall. "Big Bang Tackle!" Still there was no damage how could this be possible, Big Bang Tackle was an intense blow that destroyed even mountains. Bouncing off the wall, Volcamon slid across the floor. Rubbing his aching shoulder he grumbled. "Geez...What's that sand made of?" Banging his shoulder repeatedly against the wall, Volcamon was doing some major damage to himself. The Monitamon gave him peeved looks forcing Volcamon to defend himself. "I can't just stand pat those Rookie Digimon are in some danger."

Furrowing his brow, Volcamon drew annoyed with them. "Don't just stare at me. Find out what's happening with your Reconnaissance."

A few of Monitamon stepped forward throwing a couple of hand signs buzzing. _"Sakuteki."_ Entering infrared mode they scanned the walls looking for a way inside.

* * *

_**~Protocol Ruins-East Sector**_

Having Ginryumon, a Champion level Digimon, on their side made exactly no difference. Pharaohmon was just too strong and the Rookies appeared to be at the point where they were running out of gas. Chris knew that if this kept going on Gaomon was good as deleted. "Dammit our attacks aren't doing nothing!" Gritting his teeth Chris had racked his brain looking for any solutions, he was all for fighting. But no one in their right mind would expect the circumstances to change if they are outmatched.

Somehow during all this craziness Junior had decided to become the defacto team leader. He couldn't let things stand like this looks of discouragement washed over the Tamers in the chamber. First thing first he needed to get Chris onboard, Junior knew that he was the best battler amongst them. "Its fine. We're making progress it'll just take a bit longer to whittle down his stamina." Sweat poured from his face deep down he knew that Chris was right, but hopefully Teddy's plan would work out.

Noticing Junior's eyes upon him Teddy leapt into action. "Now I think I can take him out! Digi-Modify! Targeting! Activate!" exclaimed he tightly closing his eyes drawing the card needed for his plan. As Pharaohmon dueled with Ginryumon a red bulls-eye appeared on the despot's chest.

"WHAT MANNER OF SORCERY IS THIS?!" screeched Pharaohmon furiously trying to dust off his chest. The bulls-eye assured Teddy that Hagurumon's next technique would not miss its target.

"Let's make this quick!" Thumbing through his deck, Teddy came across the perfect card. Swiping another card through his D-Power, he screeched. "Now Hagurumon! Digi-Modify! Training Grips! Activate!"

"Affirmative!" Spinning around faster and fast, Hagurumon opened its face plate shooting out thick black bands covered in velcro. Normally Training Grips was used to help assist a low level Digimon with training, it wasn't supposed to be used that way. When Teddy played his card the large black bands stretched out from the center ensnaring Pharaohmon effectively restraining him.

Even though he was bound Pharaohmon still refused to go quietly. 'HOW DARE YOU CHAIN UP YOUR KING?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Junior lamented lowering his head. The way Pharaohmon struggled reminded him of a mental patient in a straitjacket.

Chris' eyebrows twitched he had enough of Pharaohmon. "Gah...really?!"

Thrashing back and forth violently, Pharaohmon gritted his teeth appearing to break free of his binds. Teddy's brilliant plan was going down the tubes. This was their last chance Coronamon and the others were too exhausted to keep up fighting. "On no! He's going to get lose. We got to do something."

"L...like what?!" Junior screeched drawing a blank.

"I don't know?! Knock him into sarcophagus before he can escape or something," Teddy yelled back at him desperately.

Junior and the others were out of ideas leaving Katsu as the only one able to respond. "Allow us to assist" Striking a card through his D-Power, Katsu was about to play an even stronger modify card. "Digi-Modify! Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer! Activate!" The samurai Tamer was full of surprises who even knew that he had an Ultimate-level card at his disposal.

Upon activation an image of Zudomon appeared behind Ginryumon swinging his hammer. "Vulcan's Hammer," roared Ginryumon lowering his head causing his Digicore to glow and he released Thor's Hammer. The enormous hammer spun through the air creating a massive shock wave and producing sparks when it crashed into Pharaohmon knocking him back into his sarcophagus. Katsu's assertion was correct Pharaohmon might of been a Mega Digimon, but Zudomon's technique was stronger to seriously wound him.

The insides of the sarcophagus shimmered forcibly sucking in the Mummy Digimon. Chains possibly from the underworld coiled around Pharaohmon's arms, legs, and neck fastening him into place. "YOU FOOLS THINK ITS OVER. I WILL RISE AGAIN!" Rattling around inside his sarcophagus, the ancient king struggled to escape. As soon as he was sealed with it, Digicode swirled around the casket effectively silencing Pharaohmon. For someone who was so loud earlier not a peep escaped from the sarcophagus. A collective sigh echoed through the chamber it was finally over.

Collapsing on his hands and knees, Teddy kissed the chambers floor relieved. _"I...it worked?!"_

Up a little too close Junior still fawned over seeing his first digivolution. "That was boss Katsu! How did you get Ryudamon to digivolve?"

Staring at his trembling digivice Katsu proved to be no help in cracking the code. "Actually I have no clue. I somehow acquired the Blue Card awhile after splitting with the Beta Testers."

"So, how did you know that Training Grips would work on him Teddy?" Junior inquired rubbing his fingers against the carvings atop the sarcophagus.

"It was own undoing mostly due to his refusal to adapt. Pharaohmon had no clue about humans and our modern era. I felt that a modify card would be sufficient enough to distract him," chuckled Teddy it actually felt good that one of his plans actually succeeded for once.

Overhearing their discussion even Katsu was impressed by Teddy's knowledge."Quite ingenious."

Wagging his finger Teddy explained. "Its evolution really, those who don't evolve wind up perishing."

"One more time! Big Bang Tackle!" Lowering his shoulder, Volcamon plowed through the wall and into the room. Staggering about he could not understand how easily he broke through. Stumbling into the room Volcamon lost his balance running across the sand and ended up sliding down the chamber's floor.

The bulky cyborg skidded pass Kira who asked him. "Are you okay Volcamon?"

"Of course I am," Volcamon coughed standing up dramatically trying to play it all off.

Following the MC everywhere he went, a few beeps vibrated from Monitamon's screen. Looking down at the Braun Digimon his eyes were opened. "So you're saying that Pharaohmon's sand was keeping us out of the chamber? But how? Its just sand right?" Some more beeps left Monitamon. "Oh...I get it. Pharaohmon had special sand that could seal in his victim and keep out any rebels."

Spinning through the air the Old Wand fell straight down clattering against the floor resting in the sand. Tentatively approaching the stave, Junior bent over peering at it. "Hey its the Old Wand." Holding out his hand rubbing the sleek magical wand, he cried. "Its so cool. I wonder if Pharaohmon used this to use that Necromist and control the sand." As Junior stroked it a fractal code appeared around the Old Wand transforming it into a card.

Floating through the air, Junior watched in amazement as the Old Wand card striked itself through his digivice. Pulsing in Junior's hand his D-Power stated. "New Item acquired!"

The card landed in Junior's hand, but it didn't seem like a playable card. _"Hmmm...it doesn't look like a modifier."_

"Phew looks like everything worked itself out in the end," Volcamon chuckled thinking there was no way he could get in trouble with the DWO people. Upon witnessing Junior touching the Old Wand, he immediately called the match. "Hmm...It seems like we have a winnah! Its the Tamer Junior and his partner Coronamon."

Pulling the towel from around his neck, Chris threw it onto the chamber's floor snarling. "Wha? What kinda crap is that?!"

Looking around the room, Volcamon realized that Mio and Elecmon were going. "I guess the Valkyrie bailed after not winning. She is one cold fox."

"Mio didn't seem to be taking Ginryumon appearance all that well," announced Teddy. In his opinion she really was not a good person, at least Elecmon had some sort of hold on her.

For once Junior was in complete agreement with Chris. Walking up towards Volcamon, he explained. "I don't deserve this reward sir. It was Teddy that sealed Pharaohmon away." He felt like he hadn't done anything special. Motioning over to where Katsu and Ginryumon was standing. "Or Katsu. It was him that battled against him."

Shaking his head Teddy was not interested in any credit. "No way Junior it was all you. I would of been too scared to fight Pharaohmon by myself."

"Its true. Your selfless act diving in there taking that punch for Pharaohmon. It was what lead us to victory," Katsu regarded Junior his opinion of the young Tamer had begin to change. As Ginryumon reached the time limit reverting back to Ryudamon, Katsu remarked. "Anyway I cannot take the win. I am not entered into the Labyrinth event."

Digivolving really took a lot out of Ryudamon sitting on his backside he complained. _"Ooooo...I am so hungry Katsu-dono. Feed me."_

Picking up his partner, Katsu started walking out of the ruins. "I get it Ryudamon. We'll go back to Asuka City I know how much you enjoy dining at the Lambchop and I need to report our findings to Dr. Kadomatsu anyway."

Kicking a couple of peebles, Chris was outnumbered grumbling. "Whatever..." Chris picked up his towel off the ground dusting it off and slanging it over his shoulder. If he was not going to win Chris could accept Junior winning the event. "Come on Gaomon we can't waste any more time here. We've got on prepare for the Sector Leader."

Before making his exit Gaomon held out his glove fist bumping his newfound rival praising him. "Congrats Coronamon. I look forward to brawling against you in the future."

"Hell yeah! It'll be epic," Coronamon grinned returning the fist bump. Junior and Teddy then watched as Chris made his leave followed by Gaomon.

Kira was happy for Junior, but at the same time she was force to accept her own shortcomings. "Nah, they're right. You totally deserve it especially after how you lead us like that. But man, I am so far behind. Its okay though I have Salamon to help me out."

This event was just what Kira needed to be a better Tamer, Salamon loved every minute of this. "That's it Kira! Summon your P...Puppy Power! Come on you say it too, Kira."

_"Puppy power," _sighed Kira it was so embarrassing that she couldn't maintain a straight face. Cradling Salamon in her arms, she shielded her face running away.

"I thought you'd be into Salamon since she digivolves into Gatomon," teased Junior leaning besides his partner.

Normally Coronamon lusted after female Digimon, but he found Salamon incredibly annoying. Folding his arms and looking up at Junior he explained. "It's because she's so weird. Why does she repeatedly say puppy power?! Who is she Scrappy Doo or something?" Coronamon just continued listing all the things that drove him batty about Salamon. "She repeats herself like an In-Training Digimon, ahh...she's just so irritating. I'm not that desperate for a girl!"

Junior had no clue what Coronamon was referring too. He vaguely recalled that Kail watched an American cartoon about a talking dog, but he found it extremely boring. That's why he only watched anime, play video games, and read mangas and light novels. _"Erm..."_

Teddy chimed into the fray. "You never know Salamon might mature when she becomes Gatomon."

"Just drop it guys. I'm more interested in the prize," Coronamon snarled tired of all the talk.

Across the room Volcamon made his way over followed by his Monitamon crew. Motioning at one of the Braun Digimon he proceeded to approach Junior carrying the Program Pause card on a pillow. Volcamon was happy to treat Junior to the prize. "Now on behalf of the DWO Competition Committee please accept this. The Program Pause card a modifier that destroys any opponent's card unless its a Blue Card."

Such a rare card was in the possession of only one Tamer in the entire Digital World and that Tamer happened to be Junior. _"This so awesome." _For awhile in the Labyrinth Event, Junior felt in over his head, but to him this card justified his way of thinking.

Facing the Monitamon standing next to him, Volcamon decided to wrap up this broadcast. "Well there you have it folks. After a shaky turn of events the newbies Tamers actually managed to take down a Mega level Digimon. Even though they all deserve some kind of reward there can only be one winner. And that man is Junior and his partner Coronamon. He's a Tamer to keep an eye on. Well this has been the Labyrinth Event brought to you by Mountain Dew; Just Dew It. Hopefully we will see you all at the next event."

* * *

**A/N: Man, ten chapters in and now's the first Digivolution. Well in this fic Digivolving isn't supposed to be easy its got to be earned. So I wouldn't expect to see Digivolutions all over the place. With the event wrapping up and everyone going off in their own directions its time to shift the focus back to Junior he deserves all the spotlight IMO. **

***Sakuteki translates to Reconnaissance***


End file.
